First Meetings
by Isildwen
Summary: A very young Estel makes his first trip to Mirkwood and meets Prince Legolas Thranduilion. Although their families disapprove, they become friends, and later lovers. Prequel to my other stories. Fluffy AL. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters are J.R. Tolkien's, not mine. I do not make any money with this story.

**Rating**: PG-13 – to be on the safe side, for fluffy, non-explicit m/m.

**Summary**: A very young Estel makes his first trip to Mirkwood and meets Prince Legolas Thranduilion. Although their families disapprove, they become friends, and later lovers. Prequel to _To Make A Choice_, _Days in Lothlorien_ and _Inauspicious Beginnings_. Eventually very fluffy L/A. Should probably be considered AU.

**Author's note**: If you do not like or cannot cope with m/m, please do not continue. You will not find any explicit or graphic scenes, it is all very fluffy. But you have been warned!

All errors are mine. Please read and review, flames are not accepted.

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous stories. I hope you enjoy this one, too!**

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1**

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, stood on the balcony of his study and stared at the letter in his hands. It was a missive from King Thranduil of the Great Woodland Realm, also often referred to as Mirkwood. Once, a long time ago, Elrond and Thranduil had been friends, but things had happened that had destroyed their friendship until only a very uneasy relationship remained.

Elrond had not seen Thranduil in a long time; in fact, it had been centuries since the two elven lords had met. But this was a request for help that Elrond could not deny with a clear conscience. The elves of Eryn Lasgalen had to fight the encroaching darkness of Dol Guldur, but recently a new breed of spider with a particularly nasty poison had appeared, which caused any unfortunate victim to die a horrible, painful death. Thranduil had lost several of his warriors to these spiders, and his healers had not succeeded in developing an effective antidote. The mere fact that Thranduil had swallowed his pride and asked Elrond for assistance indicated a serious situation – otherwise Thranduil would have never agreed to the request by his healers to ask for Elrond.

Elrond decided that he would comply with the request for help, but he also decided something else.

He quickly made his way to the training ground where he knew he was likely to find his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, and his adopted human son, Estel. Estel's birth name was Aragorn, but the boy had grown up being called Estel – 'Hope' in Sindarin, and did not yet know his birth name.

Once he arrived at the training ground, he saw Elrohir and Estel practising with the sword. For a moment, the elf-lord stood and watched his sons. Elrohir, tall and slim, with dark hair and grey eyes like all Noldor elves, used his natural speed and grace to avoid the strokes of his foster brother. His brother Elladan, his identical twin, sat on the ground watching the two combatants.

Elrond watched Estel trying to touch Elrohir with his sword. 'Considering that he has only seen fifteen summers', thought Elrond, 'this boy is doing very well indeed. He will be an outstanding warrior one day.' Pride and sadness warred inside the elf-lord. Mortals grew up so quickly, time affected them so much.

Only eighteen short months ago, Estel had reached that awkward age most young humans seem to go through. The graceful, friendly child disappeared, and changed into an often sullen, awkward young person who seemed to consist mostly of uncoordinated arms and legs, painfully thin, with ever-greasy hair and a crop of unpleasant skin eruptions Elrond had to treat with healing herbs. Fortunately, Elrond thought, Estel did not remain in this phase for long, he was difficult to live with and unhappy during this time.

Now, at fifteen, Estel was tall, but had gained a weight appropriate to his height. His movements had returned to their previous grace, as if his body remembered how the various parts fitted together. The greasy hair and skin eruptions had gone as if they had never existed. 'In fact', Elrond reflected, 'he has grown into an attractive youngster. I just wish he was a bit less serious, would smile a little bit more often ... He has not been around other young people enough.'

It was summer, and both Estel and Elrohir had stripped to their leggings. Elrond watched Estel making another lunge at Elrohir, coming close to breaching his brother's defences.

'Well done, Estel!' the elf-lord mentally applauded. Estel had tied his long dark hair together in a single braid that swung behind him as he moved. His grey eyes sparkled, and the muscles in his lean body moved as he sparred with his brother. Yes, he would be an excellent swordsman one day.

Elrond waited until the two combatants had reached a natural pause before interrupting.

"Elrohir? Estel? Sorry for interrupting your practice. But I have news that concern both of you, and Elladan as well. King Thranduil has asked me to assist his healers to find an antidote against a new breed of spiders. This means I will have to go to Lasgalen. I have decided that it is time that Estel sees more than just Rivendell and the surrounding area. I would like to take all three of you with me."

All three young people looked startled. "But, ada, I thought Thranduil does not like humans, why would you want to take me with you?" Estel said, surprise evident in his voice.

"He does not, but this is a good opportunity to see more of other lands. You have not yet been to either Lasgalen or Lothlorien, it is time that you find out how other elves live."

He did not add that it was important that Thranduil met the boy, the elven king knew of Estel's heritage even though the boy had not yet been told that he was Aragorn, Arathorn's son and Isildur's heir. One day he might play an important role for the future of these lands.

Elladan looked dubious. "Do you really think this is a good idea? This could turn into a disaster!"

Elrond nodded. "We just have to make sure it does not."

-o-o-o-

Legolas, son of King Thranduil and heir to the throne of Eryn Lasgalen, moved to the side to allow the next archer to aim at the target. The prince's arrow had struck the furthest target dead centre.

"He should not be competing here. He is not training with us, he has no right to win this competition" Legolas heard the whispered comment behind him. He turned to the speaker, a young wood elf only a few decades older than himself.

"Why do you begrudge me the opportunity to show my skill, Rainan?"

Rainan looked straight at the young prince. "You do not belong here. You should be at your father's court, not on the training ground."

Several others of the young archers in the competition had become aware of the conversation and had formed a circle around the two speakers.

"Do you all feel like this? That I should not be here?"

There was no response from the ring of onlookers, and in none of the faces Legolas could detect any sympathy.

"I better go than. I will not stay where I am not welcome."

The blonde prince stifffened his shoulders, grabbed his bow and left the training ground. Behind him, the young archers continued their competition. Later he found his arrow removed from the target and discarded on the ground.

Legolas did not go far. Once he reached the trees, his shoulders slumped. It was not the first time, and he knew it would not be the last time, that he had encountered rejection by the other young elves. His father insisted on special training for him, and much of his time was spent learning the intricacies of running a country and a court, rather then preparing for warrior's duty. Nevertheless, Legolas had always been an outstanding archer, and even though he was younger than almost all the other elves in training, he could outshoot all of them. They resented that, as well as him being a prince, and let him feel their dislike. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried to gain their approval, he knew he would not gain it whatever he did.

Legolas climbed his favourite tree and leaned against the trunk, securely seated on a wide branch. Absentmindedly he played with one of the thin braids that held his hair away from his face. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Over time he had tried to accept that he had very few friends, and none amongst the younger elves. But he still found it upsetting to be rejected so openly. He had learned early to hide his feelings, and the young prince knew that he had a reputation as cold and unapproachable.

Legolas remained on his favourite perch for a long while. After the sun had set and darkness had fallen, the young elf silently slid down from the tree and made his way home. As he neared the palace, he could hear voices and laughing. The group of young elves who had competed earlier had lit a small fire in space between some trees. They had food and drink, and some were singing. There were also several elf maidens, and a few couples were dancing near the fire. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and some couples had withdrawn to the shadows between the trees for more private entertainment.

Legolas fervently hoped that he had been silent enough to slip past the group without being noticed. But it was not to be. Legolas had focused on the merry makers in front of him, and had not noticed two male elves, who had found themselves a relatively hidden spot, before he almost stepped on them.

"Whom have we got here ..." To his horror, Legolas recognised the voice of Rainan, who had taunted him earlier.

"Perhaps our young prince wants to join us ..." Rainan's voice was silky and smooth, with a tone and expression that Legolas did not like.

Legolas only noticed now that the two elves in front of him were naked and that he had clearly interrupted an intimate moment. He blushed deeply and mumbled: "I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude ..."

"That might not be such a bad thing ... you are attractive enough, you could join in ..." Again there was this silky smooth voice that made Legolas shudder.

"I daresay that no one has bedded you before, young prince, perhaps it is time that someone did." Rainan stretched out his hand and caressed the smooth skin of Legolas' cheek.

At this point, Legolas recovered from his embarrassment. He pushed Rainan's hand away from his face, and said coldy:

"How dare you to speak to me like this, and to touch me." He turned around sharply and walked away from the other elves, his back stiff with suppressed anger.

Legolas returned to his own room without taking an evening meal that night. He undressed quickly, and lay on his bed. But sleep would not come. The events of the day churned around in his head. The young prince rarely indulged in self-pity, but today was a day when he could not help feeling a certain bitterness. Not only did he not have any friends amongst the other young elves, he also had never had a lover.

Legolas had passed his majority about fifteen years ago, and was not yet considered to be of marriageable age. But most elves his age would at least have had some passing alliances to find pleasure. Legolas had never met anyone he was remotely interested in sharing his bed with, he had never felt that whatever offers had been made were genuine. He was a prize, to be claimed and boasted about. It was better not to be interested at all.

After a long time, Legolas finally managed to sleep.

-o-o-o-

TBC. **Please review!**


	2. First Meetings Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days later.

King Thranduil looked at the letter in his hands with disgust. Elrond of Rivendell had agreed to come, but he would also bring his _three_ sons. This meant that he would bring his mortal foster son, Estel, Thranduil knew of Estel's history, and the elven king was less than happy of having this particular human in Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil was not fond of humans generally, he had seen too much of their weaknesses, especially in the War of the Last Alliance, to ever trust a human again.

For that matter, he also did not trust Elrond, or his reasons for bringing the human. The king thought that he would have to find a way to keep the mortal out of mischief and constantly observed. He was less worried about Elrond's twin sons, he knew of their hate of orcs and it would be relatively easy to organise an orc-hunting party to get the twins out of the way. But if he remembered rightly, Elrond's foster son was not yet old enough for such activities, not even by mortal standards.

Finally the king decided that there was only one way how the mortal could be kept out of the way and under control at the same time. He would ask Legolas to occupy the human, without giving him any important information.

-o-o-o-

For Legolas, the last few days had been miserable. After the archery competition and his unintentional intrusion on Rainan's privacy, Legolas had found it difficult to be left alone. A group of the younger elves, led by Rainan, seemed to have made it their goal to observe his every move and to appear every time no other witnesses were around. At first, Legolas perceived their constant presence as a nuisance, but after a while he began to feel uncomfortable.

Whatever he did, several of the group were always around him, silently standing nearby, watching. Legolas could have opted for simply performing duties inside the palace, but the young prince was no coward, and was too proud to permit others to dictate his movements.

On the third day, when he was going to the stables to get his horse for a ride, he asked Rainan outright what he wanted of him.

With a smirk that made Legolas shudder inwardly, the other elf replied: "You disturbed our evening's enjoyment, and then you found yourself to be to good to take part. You owe us."

At these words, Legolas felt distinctly uneasy. "Just leave me alone. I have done you no harm."

"But you have ... you have spoiled some fun for us." At first glance, Rainan was an attractive elf, slim and tall, with the dark hair and eyes typical of the wood elves, and pale, flawless skin. But his smile was unpleasant and his eyes cold. Two of his friends had also arrived. The three elves were standing very close to Legolas, who instinctively took a step backwards. He only noticed belatedly that this step backed him against the stable wall, with no easy way to withdraw from the situation.

Rainan stretched out his hand and touched Legolas' face. The younger elf moved away.

"I told you yesterday that I do not wish to be touched by you." Legolas' dark blue eyes stared at the other elf defiantly.

Rainan grinned again, and moved even closer. "You are even more beautiful when you are angry, my prince."

Now seriously annoyed, Legolas tried to push past the three elves. "Just let me go, this has gone quite far enough." But the young prince did not get away. After a couple of steps, he felt arms around his waist. He turned quickly, trying to free himself of the unwanted embrace. But Rainan was somewhat taller and broader in built, and simply pinned him against the wall. At that point, Legolas began to get worried; this situation was rapidly getting out of control. He began to struggle in earnest, hitting and kicking at the other elf.

But he found to his horror that his arms and legs were held quickly by Rainan's companions, who leaned against his body to hold Legolas still. Then the other elf began to kiss Legolas. There was no affection in the gesture, for Legolas there was no joy and love in the experience, but only a feeling of violation. He turned his head as far to the side as he could and closed his eyes and mouth, to avoid as much of the distasteful contact as possible. He then felt hands wandering down his body, and ultimately, settle between his legs, squeezing and groping were no-one had ever touched before. This brought tears of shame to his eyes, but he managed not to let them fall. The young prince renewed his struggles to escape his captors.

Suddenly there was a stern voice. "What is going on here?" By chance, one of the novice instructors, Galadhir, had arrived to retrieve his own horse for an errand. The older warrior had taken in the scene in an instant.

"Rainan, what is the meaning of this? Why did you hold Prince Legolas in this position?" There was a large frown on the instructor's face. He was an older elf, and had seen much in his long life. Even though he had only just arrived, and had not seen everything that had happened here, he had a pretty good idea of the nature of the incident.

"Rainan, Darien and Melarion, I will deal with you later. Return to your quarters and remain there." Galadhir's voice was stern.

The three novices left quietly. Legolas was still leaning against the wall. Galadhir turned his attention to the young prince. There was pity in his eyes as he said: "Are you injured, Prince Legolas?" The younger elf shook his head. No, he was uninjured, although his arms, legs and back were bruised and hurt from being held against the wall, and he was sore between the legs. He leaned carefully forward, not trusting his legs to hold him. The older warrior reached out to steady him, but Legolas backed away from the contact. He could not bear to be touched at the moment.

Legolas still felt weak from his ordeal and just wished that Galadhir would go away. He was grateful for the elder elf's interference but he felt also deeply ashamed because the older warrior had witnessed his humiliation. He could not bring himself to open his eyes and look at the instructor. If he had done so, he would have noticed that Galadhir was regarding him not with contempt, but with pity.

-o-o-o-

Galadhir looked at Legolas for a long time. He had not much seen of the young prince. Galadhir spent much of his time instructing novices and training older warriors. He was one of the best archers in Mirkwood, and was also often asked to go out to longer or more demanding patrols. Since Legolas' training had been conducted at court, by others, he had only rarely seen the young prince. The instructor mentally appraised the young prince in front of him in a few moments, centuries of experience helping him with this quick mental exercise. He did not know how much in the way of warrior training this youngster had received, probably not all that much since he also had to learn the inticacies of running a nation and a court.

Galadhir knew that Legolas was an outstanding archer, despite his youth and upbringing at court. The young blond elf in front of him was slender, and probably not quite fully grown. As with all races, the age of majority for elves was somewhat arbitrary, and some youngsters achieved full physical maturity before this date, and others later. Legolas fell probably into the second group.

As almost all wood-elves, the young prince had dark eyes, in his case a very dark blue that looked almost black. Dark eyebrows and lashes contrasted with fair skin and blond hair that now, in the summer, had lighter streaks bleached into it by the sun. The youngster was undoubtedly very attractive. From what little Galadhir had seen of Legolas, the prince also had a natural grace rare even amongst their kin. His body build suggested that apart from being an excellent archer, he was also likely to be a good runner and swimmer, but probably less inclined to sword play and hand-to-hand combat.

The young prince was pale, his eyes were closed and he was breathing erratically. At that moment it struck Galadhir forcefully how young the prince was. Normally Legolas did not show any emotions, and the older elf had heard many comments about the beautiful but cold son of Thranduil. At this moment, the youngster looked hurt, confused and very vulnerable. Galadhir fought the temptation to move closer the prince and embrace him for support. He was fairly certain that such a motion would not be welcome.

"I am sorry I did not arrive earlier. I have known for some time that some of the novices were giving you trouble, but usually it does not help when we instructors get involved. Although in this instance I regret I did not act earlier. I will make sure that these three will no longer bother you."

Finally, Legolas opened his eyes, and looked at Galadhir. His voice was low and rough when he said: "Thank you, Galadhir. I...", his voice faltered. With visible effort, the prince straitened his shoulders and looked up. The look of vulnerability disappeared and was replaced with a cold expression. Only the dark eyes still betrayed the flood of emotions washing through the young elf, but quickly even his eyes became guarded.

"I need to return to my father. I will be missed otherwise." Legolas pulled his dishevelled clothing straight, and with a look of determination, turned towards the palace. Only a very observant onlooker would have noticed the slight stiffness of his movements.

Galadhir looked after him, feeling saddened. This youngster did not have an easy life. At his age he should be mostly carefree and enjoy himself. Just a few friends would make a large difference to Legolas' life, since even the support of only one or two others was likely to prevent incidents as the one that had just happened.

-o-o-o-

Estel was stretching his arms and legs lazily in the late afternoon sun. He was lying on his back in one of the beautiful gardens of Imladris, and was more than half asleep. Elrond had spent much time and effort on these gardens, and Estel appreciated the tranquillity of these spaces. Each plant, shrub and flower had been planted to best effect, and yet the overal impression was that of natural beauty.

Estel was tired. He had had a challenging, exciting and overall very enjoyable day. Summer was the time of training and competitions, and the younger elves of Imladris had organised a contest of five warrior arts. This involved comparing skills in five very distinct areas: horseback riding, endurance running, archery, swords practice and close combat. Estel had never competed in a contest before, as a mortal amongst elves he had never seen a chance of success. But this time both Elrond and the twins had encouraged him to participate. Much to his own surprise, he had not been the last in every challenge, as he had anticipated, but had held his own in all five areas. Best of all, he had won one of three prizes in swords practice.

After the competition, there had been a large communal picnic in one of the forest glades just outside of Rivendell. The merry-making had continued, and would continue into the night. Estel was looking forward to the evening, he liked dancing and recently there had always been more willing partners than he had been able to dance with in an evening.

Estel was not quite sure how this had come about, after all he was only a fifteen year old boy, but on several festive occasions this year it had been quite obvious that some of the younger elves, both males and females, were quite taken with him. But something inside him had so far always stopped him from becoming intimate with any of them, there was a small voice inside him that seemed to whisper that some things could and should wait until a special person came along. And so far he had not yet found that person.

Estel smiled to himself. He was in no hurry to take a lover. He was young, even by human standards, and he would simply wait until it all felt right. For now, he would rest here in the garden for a while, and then go to change and join the festivities for the night. With a contented sigh, he leaned back into the grass and closed his eyes.

**Please review**


	3. First Meetings Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

King Thranduil regarded his son with a slight frown. It was a warm day, and for some obscure reason Legolas had appeared at the breakfast table dressed in a long-sleeved tunic. It looked out of place on a day when everyone else was wearing short-sleeved or sleeveless garments. Thranduil also noticed that Legolas looked as if he had not slept well last night, he was paler than usual and had dark circles underneath his eyes.

The king was about to query his son, when a messenger from one of the outlaying villages arrived, with news of yet another attack of the new breed of spiders. Thranduil forgot his concerns about Legolas, and by the time he had dealt with the messenger, the younger elf had finished his meal and left the table.

Thranduil made a mental note that he really had to speak to his son; at the moment they hardly ever seemed to spend any time talking. Legolas fulfilled the tasks given to him meticulously, and the king knew that he attended his training sessions in and out of court. What else he did with his time, Thranduil did not really know, he assumed that Legolas spent his spare time with the other elves of his own age.

As it turned out, the king's day became rather busy with a variety of tasks and minor emergencies, and by the evening, he had forgotten his concerns about his son.

-o-o-o-

Legolas had been relieved to escape his father's notice in the morning. He had slept badly, the bruising on his arms, legs and especially in his groin more painful than he cared to admit to himself or another. When he got up in the morning, he realised that the dark bruises on his wrists would inevitably result in questions, so he wore a long sleeved tunic, although, that too, had the potential to raise curiosity on a warm day in mid-summer. Fortunately, the bruising would fade quickly, in another day or two it would disappear.

The previous day, Thranduil had given Legolas his list of tasks for the day. There were a few reports of border guards to read and to evaluate, a minor dispute between two villages to settle, permissions for two bondings were requested. All of this was routine, and would not take long. There was also a training session on negotiation and some archery training time. Legolas dreaded the former and looked forward to the latter. He estimated that his time would be his own after mid-afternoon, and he intended to go for a long walk by himself in the forest, something that he often did when he felt that he needed to get away.

The young prince was working through his list of tasks when there was a knock on the door of the study he was working in.

"Enter."

Legolas looked up from the report he was working on. Much to his surprise, it was Galadhir.

"I apologise for disturbing you, Prince Legolas, but ... after yesterday, I wondered if you might be interested in some extra tuition in self-defence. I think I could teach you a few things that you may not yet have had a chance to learn ..."

At the instructor's words, Legolas blushed deeply. He really did not want to be reminded of yesterday's events. "Thank you, Galadhir, for your offer. But I do not think that it is necessary. My father has already arranged training for me in all aspects of warrior training." With those words, he looked away from the other elf, and continued to work on his paperwork.

Galadhir waited for a moment, and then silently turned to leave.

But when he had reached the door, he heard Legolas' voice. "Wait. ... I am sorry... this is a very kind offer. If you really do not mind... why would you want to do this for me?"

The young prince had got up from behind his desk and was now standing next to Galadhir. The expression of coldness and haughtiness had gone, and had left behind a very uncertain-looking young elf.

The older warrior's brown eyes locked with the prince's dark blue ones. "I think you have potential, and I also think that you could do with some extra training, perhaps a few things that no one else knows about."

Legolas' expression hardly changed at first but then a shy smile appeared. "I think I like that idea."

"When you are finished here, you can come and find my on the training range, I am off duty tonight and free to do what I please."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you. I will be there as soon as I can".

-o-o-o-

Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Estel were ready to set off for Mirkwood. Although he tried not to show it, Estel was quite excited about this journey. The furthest he had been away from Rivendell had been Bree, about a week's journey westwards from Imladris. He had never crossed the eastern borders of Rivendell. He had been told many things about Thranduil and his kingdom, not all of them good. He was somewhat concerned how he would be received; it was well known that Thranduil did not like mortals.

They had agreed to downplay the fact that Estel was mortal as much as possible, without overtly hiding it. So Estel was riding bareback although he normally preferred to ride with a saddle, he liked the extra balance it provided. But the young man was perfectly capable of riding without any aids, he had learned riding from elves after all. All four travellers wore similar clothing; at first glance there was little that gave Estel way as a mortal. He had the same dark, shiny hair that Elrond and the twins had, and the same silvery grey eyes. He had outgrown the awkward stage of human adolescence, and his body was slim and graceful, with no trace of facial or body hair. At the moment, young Estel could pass easily for an elf, especially to an unsuspecting observer.

They expected to be on the road between one and two weeks, depending on weather and whatever else they would encounter on the road. The first few days passed uneventfully. As they neared the mountains, the scenery around him amazed Estel. The mountains rose majestically in front of them, daunting in their stern beauty.

The four travellers needed to cross the mountains at the High Pass. Now, in the summer, this was not difficult. They would have to look out for way-laying orcs, but there would be no wolves or other dangers. As they travelled, Elrond or Elladan told Estel much of the history of the areas they were travelling through. Estel had not spent so much uninterrupted time with his family in many years, and he enjoyed every minute of it. It was warm and pleasant to travel, his normally quite busy father and brothers had time for chating and more serious conversation, and the travelling was easy.

-o-o-o-

A few days later.

Legolas had completed his tasks for the day. It had been a busy day, with a lengthy negotiation with a human delegation from a human settlement at the borders of Thranduil's realm, several reports to read, and some guests to entertain. Legolas was glad that he was now able to escape. He knew that Galadhir was waiting for him.

The novice instructor and Legolas had reached an unspoken agreement. At the end of each day, Legolas would seek out Galadhir, and they would make their way to a secluded part of the training ground. On the first day, Galadhir had tested Legolas' skills, strengths and weaknesses. He had then developed a training programme that very much focussed on developing the younger elf's weaker skills. This included hand-to-hand combat and the use of the sword.

The prince had surprised Galadhir. The young blond elf was a fine archer – that was not unexpected – and excelled in any task that required endurance. Despite only being of medium height for an elf and being very slender, Legolas was strong and had physical reserves that he probably did not even know about himself.

The instructor had also asked in detail about the training that Legolas had received so far. As he had expected, the younger elf had spent much time learning the intricacies of running a country and a court, and less time on training as a warrior. The potential of this youngster was enormous, and Galadhir had every intention of making sure that Legolas would be able to explore all his talents and skills, and to challenge him sufficiently to reach his limits.

At the moment, Galadhir was watching Legolas critically as he went through a series of moves with his sword. It was obvious from the way the prince held the sword that he felt no affinity with it. Galadhir sighed. One of Legolas' limits was sword practice - he would never make a good sword fighter. With more training he could become at least competent, possibly better. But the sword would never be his weapon of choice.

Galadhir had seen dozens, if not hundreds, of young elves go through their training, and his experience told him that for Legolas, the sword would always be a chore. Why waste time on it? Galadhir decided to leave Legolas' sword training to the royal trainers and focus on another area.

"Legolas? I think you should stop using the sword for now. I would like to show you something else." The dark haired instructor went to a bag that he had brought along. He retrieved four identical knifes. They had white, intricately carved handles and blades of a length that was shorter than a sword but longer than a standard knife. The prince stared at the weapons with wide eyes.

"They are beautiful! Where do they come from?"

"My father gave then to me before he sailed to Valinor. I have cherished them since, and they have served me well. I would like to show you how to use them. I do not believe, Legolas, that you will ever be very good with the sword. I have watched you now for several days. For everything you do, you use skill and speed; you do not rely on strength alone. You and I are much of the same build; I, too, took the decision many years ago not to focus on the use of the sword, but I became skilled with these knives instead. They are less heavy and unyielding than a sword, and you can use two at the same time. I would like to teach you how to use them, if you agree."

Legolas looked surprised and pleased. "Galadhir ... if you really would want to show me how to use these blades I would feel honoured. I have known for a long time that the sword is not my favourite weapon. Thank you for trusting me with your father's blades." And with these words, Legolas smiled. A shy, small smile that touched Galadhir deeply.

"Before we start, it might be best if you tied your hair back. I will do the same with mine. Long hair can get in the way of this type of practice."

With these words, the instructor quickly tied his dark hair into a single braid, looping the end around itself for fastening. Legolas did the same quickly.

And then Galadhir showed Legolas how to use the knives, how to make arm, foot and hand movements come together in fast fluid motions that would leave an attacker little chance to come near enough to do damage.

Legolas watched intently at the display of skill by his instructor. When Galadhir asked the younger elf to copy his movements, he found that Legolas managed to copy most of his previous move with apparent ease. The prince clearly had a talent for this type of combat, properly trained, he would do well.

That evening, time passed quickly. Both Galadhir and Legolas forgot about the evening meal, they became too involved in practising with the knives.

-o-o-o-

Thranduil's day had been long. The last task for the day that he had set himself was to find Legolas and tell him about the arrival of Elrond and his sons, and to charge him with the task of looking after the human. Thranduil had been slightly surprised not to see Legolas at the evening meal, that was fairly unusual, on most days father and son would meet at the dinner table, one of the few point in time during the day when Thranduil was not busy dealing with mater of his realm. So he decided to look for his son after the meal, and checked various places in the palace. He then went to the stables, knowing that Legolas liked the horses and often spent time there. But there was no sign of his son there, either.

The king continued to the training ground. No one in sight, but there was the sound of crossing blades from a secluded corner. This raised the king's curiosity; it was late in the day for a training session.

When he turned the corner, Thranduil was surprised to see his son and Galadhir, one of his novice instructor's practising the use of two long knives. Galadhir went through a series of movements, which Legolas repeated. Then both stopped, and Galadhir said something to Legolas, which Thranduil could not hear. The prince nodded, and carefully went through some of the motion again, until Galadhir stopped him. Neither Legolas nor Galadhir took any notice of the king; they were concentrating too hard on their training.

Thranduil was very surprised. He had not expected that Legolas and Galadhir even knew each other beyond a very casual acquaintance, but here they were training, and obviously not for the first time. Thranduil had no objections, if this was how they wanted to spend their free time, then that was up to them. Also, it would not hurt Legolas to become more skilled in the warrior arts, comparatively little time had been spent on this aspect of his training. As a prince he would always have guards, he would not need to be an outstanding warrior himself. 'Although', Thranduil thought with pride, 'my son has turned out to be an excellent archer.'

Legolas had finished going through the series of motions that Galadhir had shown him. They had stopped for a moment. Thranduil used the opportunity to step forward.

"Galadhir? I did not know you supplemented my son's training sessions." There was a question in the king's voice.

Thranduil saw a brief flicker of surprise cross over the features of the novice instructor. But Galadhir was too experienced to show that he had not noticed the king.

"I hope you do not mind, I thought I might be able to teach Legolas a few extra skills. He has much potential."

Thranduil looked at his son thoughtfully. He had never seen much warrior potential in his son, apart from his outstanding archery skills. But if Galadhir wanted to spend his time with Legolas, he would not stop him from doing so.

Thranduil smiled slightly. "If both of you wish to spent your time training, I have no objections." Legolas, who had remained silent so far, looked relieved. "Thank you, father. I enjoy training with Galadhir."

"Legolas, I need to talk to you briefly. Then you can continue here."

-o-o-o-

Later that evening, Legolas was lying in his bed, wide awake. Although he had tried not to show it, he was quite nervous about the task that his father had given him. He had met humans before, when they came as delegates or petitioners to his father's court. They were very different from elves, with their facial hair, and many of them also seemed to have hair on their bodies. Their voices were loud and their language coarse. Legolas had been taught Westron, and indeed could speak the Common language quite well, but he did not enjoy using it.

Time had such an impact on them – something that Legolas found very difficult to grasp. Within a brief twenty years or so, they would grow from infant to adult and would have their own children. No wonder that men multiplied so quickly. They died easily, too, but this did not seem to reduce their numbers very much.

Legolas knew that his knowledge of humans was limited, his father only dealt with them when absolutely necessary, and Legolas had not been taught much about them. He wondered what he would do with the young man his father had given him as a charge, and hoped that at least he did not smell. Some of the mortals who had visited his father's court had had a very distinctive unpleasant odor about them; someone had told Legolas that humans did not like to wash. Legolas sighed. He could not decide whether he found this upcoming task exciting or unpleasant. Perhaps a bit of both. With this thought, Legolas' eyes glazed over, and he went to sleep.

**Please review**


	4. First Meetings Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ada?"

"Yes, Estel?" Elrond and Estel were riding next to each other. The elf-lord turned sideways to face his son.

"What is Thranduil like?"

Elrond was silent for a long moment. "Thranduil and I used to be friends when we were much younger. We were close enough for me to be invited to his wedding. Then, in the War of the Last Alliance, his father died, and to this day he blames me for his father's death."

Elrond sighed. "Thranduil is very strong-willed. He will not tolerate differing opinions easily. He also places honour and duty above all else. He does not trust me and our relationship has been difficult for many centuries."

Estel absorbed that information quietly. He was surprised that his father was so honest with him.

"I have heard that Thranduil has a son. What is he like? Have you met him?"

"Yes, I have. He is much like his father."

At this moment, Elrohir cut into the conversation. "I have not met Thranduil's son often, but from what little I have seen I can say that he is arrogant and spoilt. They say that Legolas Thranduilion is as beautiful and cold as ice. He is not even liked by his own people."

Elrond added: "We will probably see little of him, on the few occasions I have visited Lasgalen in the last centuries, I have not seen much of Legolas."

The travellers had reached the mountains. They would pass during the next day.

-o-o-o-

On a late afternoon a few days later, Legolas was working his way through a complicated document which detailed the hunting rights of two neighbouring villages, when one of his father's advisors came with the message that the expected guests from Rivendell were on their way. Legolas thanked the messenger and briefly wondered how he could prepare for this visit. Finally he decided to change from his simple tunic and leggings to a more formal robe, and rebraided his hair. He then went to join his father in the main hall.

At that moment, Legolas was very proud of his father. The king looked his very best in a blue robe with red insets and golden embroidery, which complemented Thranduil's light hair and sky blue eyes.

Together with several of the more senior elves from Thranduil's court, they waited for the guests from Rivendell. Legolas thought that this was an odd situation; these guests were eagerly anticipated and dreaded at the same time. The problems with the spiders had grown; Elrond's skills were urgently needed. But Thranduil did not trust him, and Elrond's decision to bring a mortal, even if it was his foster son, did not help matters.

Finally, the guards admitted the four visitors from Rivendell.

Legolas' first reaction was surprise. He had met Elrond and his twin on several occasions, but had never seen much of them. He had always been struck by the similarity between Elladan and Elrohir; twins were rare among elves, especially identical twins. Legolas had not seen enough of Elrond's sons to be able to tell them apart with certainty. The prince also had only ever seen Elrond on formal occasions; at this moment the lord of Rivendell wore a simple short-sleeved tunic and leggings, stained from their long journey.

But Legolas' eyes were drawn to the last figure. Estel. The young human did not look at all how Legolas had thought he would look like. In fact, at first glance it was difficult to tell that he was not an elf. He was slim and tall, not as stocky as many of the humans that Legolas had seen, and he had no facial hair or visible body hair on his bare arms. He was dressed in dark leggings and a maroon tunic.

The young man had the same dark hair as his foster brothers and father, and both the twins and Estel wore their long hair tied together in simple plaits. This hairstyle also covered Estel's ears that had to be round. Estel was also young, younger than any human Legolas had ever seen. His skin was slightly tanned and unmarked by time. But what struck Legolas most were the eyes. Silvery-grey, and with the promise of a depth that Legolas did not expect in a mortal.

Legolas noticed that Estel, too, was looking around. The young man did not turn his head, but his eyes moved and Legolas could see curiosity and perhaps also some anxiety in them. For a brief moment their eyes met, and the corners of Estel's mouth lifted in an almost imperceptible smile.

Legolas was even more surprised. None of the mortals he had met before had dared to meet or hold his eyes. They always looked away. The prince's thoughts were interrupted by his father's greetings.

"Greetings, Elrond of Rivendell. Greetings to you also, Elladan and Elrohir."

The king turned to the last member of the party standing in front of him. "I assume you are Estel?"

The young man nodded, and quietly gave a small bow with the formal elven greeting, crossing his arm across his chest.

Legolas noticed that Elrond regarded his father with a slight frown. And then he realised that his father had not offered the traditional welcome or greetings to Estel. This was not a good start. Legolas winced inwardly. These guests had come a long way, for whatever reason Elrond had brought the young man along; he was a guest and deserved some courtesy.

Thranduil continued. "I am very grateful you have made the effort to come here." He sighed. "I have lost several of my people to this new breed of spiders, and we need your skill, Elrond."

"But for tonight, I would suggest that you refresh yourself and then we will have a festive evening meal. Legolas will show you to your rooms."

-o-o-o-

Estel had been very nervous about meeting King Thranduil. As they had come nearer to Lasgalen, the young man had wondered whether it had really been such a good idea by his foster father to ask him to come along, when they knew that Thranduil did not welcome humans.

The journey to Eryn Lasgalen had been relatively eventless. When they reached the old forest road, the twins had warned that they would have to look out for spiders and other dark creatures. Although the trees closed in on either side from either side of the road, blocking much of the natural daylight, and whispering in a manner that made Estel's hair stand on end, nothing worse happened than experiencing a feeling of discomfort and anxiety. Soon after that stretch of their journey they were stopped by three eleven archers who appeared out of the trees.

These three archers were the first wood elves Estel had ever seen. All three were lithe and slender, with dark hair and eyes, and dressed in greens and browns blending into the trees. They looked very different to the Noldor elves from Rivendell and the few envoys from Lothlorien whom Estel had seen.

After a brief introduction, the visitors were escorted to Eryn Lasgalen. Estel noticed that gradually the gloom of the forest lifted, and eventually they rode through a beautiful, green forest until they arrived at the king's palace.

The place itself astounded Estel. He had thought that it was deep inside a mountain, but in fact it seemed to be an elaborate wooden building built in front of a natural cave system, so that the natural openings were adorned with balconies and open staircases.

They were admitted to the main hall, and greeted by King Thranduil. The king looked and acted much how Estel had expected him to do; he was not surprised at the lack of welcome. He had more or less expected not to be made welcome. The young man still wondered why Elrond had insisted in bringing him along.

The young man's gaze was drawn to the figure standing next to the king. It could only be Legolas, the prince. Estel's first thought was that, despite what he had been told, the younger elf did not look like his father at all. The prince was clearly still very young, and inherited his father's light hair. But that was where the similarity ended.

Except for his blond hair, Legolas looked much more like the wood elves they had encountered so far. He was not as tall as his father, very slim and had very dark eyes. Instinctively and without any rational explanation for the thought, Estel's first response to seeing the prince was one of admiration. 'He is beautiful', thought Estel, surprised at his own reaction.

-o-o-o-

Legolas took the guests to their rooms. They were all on the same level of the palace, with outfacing windows. Even though Thranduil and Elrond did not see eye to eye on many things, Thranduil had made sure that his guests were given the best rooms and that all their wishes would be fulfilled. Whilst he was guiding the visitors to their rooms, Legolas admitted to himself that he was now very curious about Estel. Well, he would have plenty opportunities to spend time with him.

He showed Elrond his room, and then led Elladan and Elrohir to their rooms. This left him with Estel. It was the first time ever that he had been alone with a mortal. The prince opened the door to the room that had been allocated to Estel. As all rooms, the walls were of stone since the room itself was a natural cave, but the opening had been turned into a large window with a balcony. On the outside, several large trees stretched their green limbs into the sky.

"I hope this room is to your satisfaction." Legolas did not know whether the young human could speak his language – he had not yet heard him speak. He also did not know how to address him.

Estel went to the window and opened the screens to the balcony. For a moment, he looked out, and then turned.

"Thank you. This is beautiful."

Estel's Sindarin was faultless, and his voice pleasant, slightly deeper than that of most elves. To Legolas' surprise, the young man also spoke with a lilting Rivendell accent, which softened his voice further.

Unaware of the reaction he had caused, Estel continued. "It is so beautiful here. It is not how I had imagined it. I thought it would be all dark and gloomy here, with your people battling with spiders and orcs and other things. I had not imagined finding beauty here." He looked directly at the young prince.

Legolas was silent for a long moment; his pride was irked at this misconception of his home. But then he sighed. "This used to be the Great Greenwood. There were no spiders and dark creatures. But now ... we do battle with the spiders a lot, and there are not many peaceful places left. We enjoy what we have, but it is getting harder every year."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter", Legolas said.

"Master Estel's luggage." The guests' packs had been brought up.

"Thank you."

The door closed again, and Legolas and Estel regarded each other for a long moment. Somehow neither was afraid of admitting his curiosity. Finally Legolas said: "You are not how I thought you would be like. Many of the humans I have met so far were ... not very pleasant company. They smelled and seemed to be very hairy."

The moment he had said these words, Legolas scolded himself mentally. How could he say such a thing to a mortal guest! But Estel was so unlike any other mortal whom Legolas had ever seen that the comment seemed to have been natural, a comment he would have made to another elf.

Somewhat to his surprise, Estel smiled. "I know what you mean. Some of the visitors to Rivendell are like this. I have never felt any kinship with them."

At this comment, Legolas also smiled, a small, relieved grin that lit up his dark eyes, and it was only at that moment that Estel realised that the young prince's eyes were a very dark blue, not brown or black.

"Talking about being smelly – I would very much like to bath before the evening meal. "I assume there will be a formal meal?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, probably followed by singing and dancing. It is a beautiful evening; we will probably eat and enjoy ourselves underneath the trees. Do you like to dance?"

"Yes, although in comparison to most elves I am not very good at it."

"Perhaps you would give me the honour of dancing with me tonight?" Legolas was now openly grinning.

Estel looked at the prince, shocked. "Are you sure you do not prefer to dance with the maidens, Prince Legolas? "

"Please just call me 'Legolas'. It is less formal. I am not betrothed and have no particular commitments, so there is no reason why we should not dance together."

The young man and the elven prince looked at each other for another long moment. Suddenly there was something between them, a tension that neither could explain nor acknowledge.

Legolas broke the moment. "I show you where you can refresh yourself. "

Estel quickly unpacked his bag, and chose some clothes for the evening. As he followed Legolas to the washroom, he realised that for some reason he could not quite explain, he was now looking forward to the evening's festivities.

**Please review**.


	5. First Meetings Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Estel was still brushing his hair when there was a knock on the door, and Elrohir entered the room.

"Not yet finished, little brother?"

"Almost. I just need to do something with my hair." Estel sighed. As long as he remembered, he had had to battle with his hair. It was long and naturally wavy, and tangled more than that of his brothers.

"Come, I'll do it for you." Elrohir sat down next to his brother and quickly separated the tousled strands. He then plaited two small side braids and combined them in the nape of the neck to a more substantial braid, leaving the remainder of Estel's dark hair falling over his shoulders and down his back.

"Estel, turn around. Let me look at you..." Obediently the young man turned to face his brother, who took a step back, and regarded him.

"You look very presentable ... almost good enough to kiss! May be you find yourself someone tonight..." Elrohir's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Estel blushed. His brother's comment made him uncomfortable. The young human wore dark leggings and a mid-length grey robe, with a light blue under-tunic. The clothes emphasised Estel's lean body and his silvery grey eyes.

Estel also observed his brother. Elrohir wore tight-fitting dark leggings and a short, festive tunic made out of a shiny material. Estel knew that unless the evening run a very unusual course, Elrohir would find himself a willing maid before the night ended. And, when they left, Elrohir would leave behind one or several very happy elf-maidens, there would be no tears and broken hearts. Briefly Estel marvelled at his brother's ability to find pleasure without emotional entanglements. Elladan was very different in this regard; Estel could not remember the older twin ever having a lover, at least not in his own lifetime.

Elrohir startled the young man out of his thought. "Come, let us find Elladan and go to the meal. I am sure the others are already waiting."

-o-o-o-

As Legolas had predicted, the meal had been set up outside. King Thranduil, his son and Elrond were already seated when the three brothers arrived. After another formal greeting, they were led to their seats – Elrond sat already in the place of honour on the king's right, and Elladan as his eldest son was given the place next to him. Legolas was seated on Thranduil's left, facing Elladan. Elrohir was placed next to his twin brother, and Estel opposite from him next to Legolas. This gave the young man a good opportunity to observe the young prince next to him. Legolas wore a simply cut but formal robe made of a shiny, silvery material. 'He is so beautiful, I have never seen an elf who looks like him,' Estel thought again.

Estel suddenly had an odd feeling in his stomach, as if someone had squeezed it together. 'What is wrong with me?' Legolas' expression had not changed when the guests arrived at the table, but as Estel sat down, Legolas gave him the briefest smile. Estel was sure that no one else would have seen that, and again his stomach tightened.

The food was excellent, and somewhat to his surprise, Elrond allowed Estel a glass of the heavy red wine that was being served. That was rare, normally Estel was not allowed any wine. Later Elrond told Estel that the Dorwinion wine they had been given had been very rare and he had wanted to give him the chance to try it. Estel was grateful for the wine, the atmosphere was tense, and the drink helped him to relax somewhat. He could not help watching Legolas. The prince did not eat much, and, like himself, only drank a small quantity of wine. Legolas did not say much, and throughout the entire meal his face was guarded, giving away nothing.

However, Thranduil's decision to serve a rather heavy wine did have the advantage that, as the meal progressed, both host and guests relaxed, and some of the formality was dropped. Finally the signal for the end of the meal was given. Tables and chairs were moved away and the musicians took their place. The dancing and merrymaking began.

It was a beautiful, mild summer evening, and this far north the twilight lingered long into the night. The air was heavy with the scent of woodland flowers, and some of the brighter stars could already be seen. It was told that the wood elves possessed a special magic, and on that evening, the first one he ever spent in Lasgalen, Estel believed that saying to be true.

Estel had chosen a place on the edge of the clearing they were celebrating in, and he watched with fascination the turning and twisting figures of the elves as they danced under the clear moon and stars. Both of his brothers and his fathers had received eager offers for partners, and even Thranduil had not remained on his seat.

Estel himself had been asked to dance several times but had turned all offers down, he was too afraid to be embarrassed by his human clumsiness. He was content to watch the others, and he found himself more and more looking out for Legolas. The young prince was one of the very few elves who did not appear to enjoy himself very much. He danced with a number of partners, mostly female, but it was obvious that he was not close to any of his partners.

Estel became mesmerised by the dancing figures and was startled by a gentle tap on his shoulder. "May I ask you for a dance, Estel Elrondion?" Estel looked up at the prince who stood facing him. He really did not want to dance, but this was an offer he could not possibly turn down.

With an inward sigh, the young man got up. "It would be my pleasure."

Together they went to the dancing area. By chance or by design, Estel noted, Legolas had chosen well. The upcoming dance was a traditional elvish tune, with a set of steps that Estel knew well. As the dance began, he felt Legolas' arm and hand around his waist and his other hand on his shoulder. The young elf's hands were cool and his touch light. Estel moved himself into the required position, with both of his hands on Legolas' shoulders. As the dance progressed, Estel's concerns about making a fool of himself diminished. Legolas was a good, surefooted dancer and he led well. Estel was only too happy to follow the elf's moves.

As the dance progressed, Estel became gradually aware that he very much enjoyed the feel of Legolas' hands on his body and holding the prince himself. Legolas was so slender and graceful! Suddenly Estel felt the insane desire to run his hands through Legolas shiny blond hair, and to close the gap between them and hold Legolas close.

'What is wrong with me?' the young man thought, 'I have never felt like this before ...' He then also realised that dancing with Legolas had a rather unwanted physical effect on him. At this point, Estel began to wish fervently the dance would come to an end, and that Legolas would not move any closer.

-o-o-o-

Prince Legolas Thranduilion found himself in a similar predicament. Dancing during feasts never held much attraction for him, most of the dances were given to she-elves whom he did not particularly like, daughters of nobles or young elf-maidens whom his father considered as potential matches. Legolas had resigned himself quite some time ago to the fact that as soon as he was old enough to marry, in another half century or so, his father would arrange a suitable alliance for him. He hoped that he would be able to at least respect and like his potential wife, but he had long given up the hope of being married to someone he loved. For that matter, the young prince had never been in love and was not even certain whether he preferred males or females.

When he asked Estel for a dance, it was partly out of a feeling of duty towards his guest and charge, but also in part to show his father that he wanted to chose his own dancing partners occasionally. Not that the king had noticed – he was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Elrond.

Estel's hand on his shoulders and the close movements of his body felt surprisingly good. Legolas did not like close physical contact, and avoided it if he could. But for some reason, which he could not explain even to himself, he did not mind dancing with Estel. On the contrary – he enjoyed the clean, herbal smell of Estel's freshly washed hair and the feeling of strong hands on his shoulders. And suddenly he realised that he was enjoying this dance a bit too much, and hoped very much that Estel would not notice. Legolas was suddenly acutely ware of the fact that the leggings and robe he wore were tight, and would not hide what was happening to him.

After a while, the tune came to an end. For a moment, Estel and Legolas stood facing each other, their eyes locked. "Thank you, Legolas." "It was my pleasure."

"Estel?" There was hesitancy in Legolas' voice.

"Yes?"

"I would like to get away from all of this a bit, to enjoy the night skies. Would you like to come with me?" Legolas was surprised at himself. He did not really know why he had made this offer to Estel. After all, they had only just met and knew very little of each other.

"I would like that very much." Legolas could not quite read the expression in Estel's grey eyes.

Legolas led Estel away from the celebration to a small space between some ancient, beautifully grown trees. Their branches stretched into the starry sky and between them, the moon had risen and provided a soft light between the shadows.

Estel stood still for a moment, simply enjoying the serenity of his surroundings. He then glanced at Legolas, who had sat down in the soft forest grass and was looking up at the night sky. His entire body was glowing slightly, and the moon gave his face an ethereal beauty that took Estel's breath away for a moment.

Suddenly feeling uncertain, Estel shifted. Legolas looked up at the standing human. "Come Estel, sit down with me and tell me what life is like in Imladris. I have not been away much from Lasgalen, I would like to know what life is like somewhere else."

Estel sat down next to the elf, and after some initial hesitation, plunged into a description of his life in Rivendell. At first, he did not know what Legolas would find interesting, but then he decided to simply tell everything that came to his mind. And without even being aware of it, he painted a vivid picture of his life, his friends and family, his thoughts, dreams and fears for Legolas.

Time passed quickly, and after a while he stopped. "Now it is your turn, Legolas. Tell me what the life of a prince is like." Legolas, too, hesitated at first, but then told Estel about his upbringing at court, his training, his duties and responsibilities. But suddenly Estel realised that there was something missing – either Legolas was deliberately not mentioning some parts of his life, or perhaps ...

"Legolas? Do you ever spend any time with friends?"

That question brought down the shutters on Legolas' face. The animation was gone, left was the aloof, unmoving mask that Estel began too know only to well.

"I do not think that is any of your business, Estel Elrondion." With that comment, Legolas got up and walked away.

Estel looked after him and decided that unwittingly he had just made a major blunder.

But there was something about the young prince that he really liked and he was not going to be brushed off that easily. The young man got up and quickly followed the prince. With a few steps he had caught up, and gently took Legolas' hand.

"Legolas, I am sorry. I have intruded where I should not have done. Please do not walk away. I am enjoying your company and do not wish to return to the feast."

Legolas looked at him and sighed. His usually proud shoulders slumped and the arrogance left his face, leaving a vulnerability that touched Estel deeply.

"I am the one who should apologise, Estel. I behaved very rudely towards you. I ... you touched on a difficult area in my life..." Legolas lifted his dark eyes and Estel could see the pain in them.

Estel gently squeezed Legolas' hand that he still held. Reading the situation correctly, he said: "If you do not mind that I am mortal and from Rivendell, I would like to be your friend."

At that comment, Legolas smiled. A small sweet smile that remained engraved in Estel's memory for the rest of his life.

"Thank you. I would like to be friends with you as well."

By unspoken agreement, they returned to the small glade they had been sitting in. They sat down again, next to each other, and in contented silence watched the stars. Estel thought that this trip was working out much better than he had anticipated, he had not expected to find a new friend here.

After a while, he became drowsy – the long ride, the heavy meal and the strong wine were taking their toll. He stretched out on the grass next to Legolas, who also lay down. In companionable silence they watched the stars until Estel's eyes closed, and his breathing evened out.

Legolas could not help but feeling slightly alarmed at seeing Estel's eyelids close. He knew that mortals slept with their eyes closed but he had never seen it, and for him closed eyelids had a strong connection to death. He felt the overwhelming need to touch Estel, to make sure he was alive and breathing, so he very gently stroked his cheek. Estel moved slightly at the touch, and somewhat to Legolas' amusement, into it.

Relieved to know that everything was as it should be, Legolas, too, stretched out and relaxed. But there was something inside him that made him find and hold Estel's hand before dropping off to sleep himself.

-o-o-o-

The hours passed. After a while, Elladan began to wonder where Estel was. He had seen him with the prince, but later both of them seemed to have disappeared. Elrohir had found himself a dark-haired, dark-eyed woodelven maid, and Elladan did not think that he would see his brother before they broke fast the next morning. Elrond and Thranduil were busy talking and planning, so Elladan decided to look for Estel and find out what he had got up to.

Firstly he searched the site of the feast and dancing, but there was no sign of him or prince Legolas. He then walked down between the trees, in different directions, trying to find Estel. Curiosity about his whereabouts turned into concern. Where could the young man be? Elladan turned into another path that led to an opening in the trees, when he saw the faint glowing of a prone elven body. Elladan advanced quietly, not wanting to intrude, should this be an intimate moment. But what he saw surprised him even more.

Prince Legolas and his brother lay in the grass, both fast asleep. Estel's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and regular. The prince's eyes were glazed over with sleep, and he, too, was breathing regularly. Relaxed in sleep, both looked impossibly young, the prince perhaps even more so than his mortal companion. But what really surprised Elladan was that Legolas was holding Estel's hand.

**Please review.**


	6. First Meetings Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elladan stared at the two young people in shock. The sight in front of him was so unexpected that for a few moments, the older twin simply stood still and thought about the implications of what he had found.

His first instinctive reaction was to wake both of them and give Legolas a major telling off. How could this spoiled princeling dare to get entangled with his baby brother! But Elladan was not given to spontaneous actions, and only a few seconds' thought told him that his initial reaction was due to protectiveness, not any rational thought.

Even though still very young even by human standards, Estel was nearing full physical maturity, and probably the time in his life when he did become interested in relationships. But the choice of partner and timing could hardly be worse. This was Mirkwood, and the young elf Estel seemed to like was Thranduil's son.

This turned Elladan's thought to Legolas. He had never warmed to the young prince, and knew that Elrohir very much disliked this young elf. Potentially this could cause all sorts of complications, not the least of which would be the King's wrath when he found out that his only son had become involved with a mortal. Elladan knew that Legolas was past his majority, but not by much, and he certainly was too young to consider a serious relationship.

Legolas was undoubtedly attractive, with his light hair, dark eyes and slim body, and it was not difficult for Elladan to see why Estel might be attracted to him. Although he was surprised that Estel had fallen so easily for a pretty face, he could not see what else there was about this particular elf that might have attracted his younger brother. He had always thought that Estel would look for something more.

But then, Estel was still very young, and Elladan had never seen him showing an interest in anyone else. In the end, Estel had to make his own experiences, although this particular experiment seemed to be singularly inappropriate.

Elladan sighed mentally. What to do? Elladan decided that he would leave the two youngsters, but observe them from a distance. He did not want Estel to get hurt – if things went too far, he would have to speak to Estel, and perhaps to their father. For the time being – Estel had to make his own mistakes.

But Elladan did not want the two young people to be found like this. He very lightly nudged his foster brother, who stirred slightly and turned. His relaxed hand slipped out of Legolas' hand.

-o-o-o-

After enjoying the meal, Elrond had spent some time dancing but also a long while with Thranduil and his advisors, discussing the problem of the spiders. They had decided that Elrond would have a look at some of the victims, and that he would start to develop an antidote the next day.

Despite the somewhat strained feelings between the king and Elrond, the hours passed quickly, and when dawn approached, he began to look for his sons. The only one he spotted readily was Elladan, who was sitting with a group of other young elves enjoying some music. He approached his son.

"Elladan, do you know where your brothers are?"

"Yes, Elrohir is one of his usual pursuits; and Estel is sleeping in a forest glade nearby. He and Thranduil's son crashed out together fairly early in the evening ... I guess neither of them was used to the wine they had." The last part was said with a smile.

"Yes, Estel should not have had that wine, really. And Legolas is still quite young as well. I am surprised that they seem to get on so well, I would not have expected Thranduil's son to take easily to your mortal brother."

Elladan nodded at this statement. He was tempted to add how he had found Estel and Legolas, but then decided against. He would watch the situation; he could always raise it with Elrond later.

-o-o-o-

A few hours later. The rays of the rising sun were reaching the forest clearing Estel and Legolas were sleeping in. It had been an exceptionally mild summer night; even Estel had not felt chilled sleeping outside without a covering. As the sun rose of the top of the trees, Legolas woke up, and for a moment felt surprised at finding himself next to another sleeping person. Then he remembered the previous evening, and the conversation they had had. The young prince smiled. From what he had seen so far, he liked Estel. The young man was completely different from what Legolas had expected, he was much more like an elf than other humans whom Legolas had encountered.

Legolas raised himself up on one elbow and watched the resting young man. During the night, Estel had turned, and was now lying on his front, using his crossed forearms as a pillow. His dark, tousled hair obscured his face and fell untidily over his shoulders and back. Estel's body and legs looked strong and muscular, and the skin of his face and arms smooth. Again Legolas felt the stirring of desire, and scolded himself. This was not appropriate, after all, Estel was mortal, and on top of that, Elrond of Rivendell's foster son. And yet Legolas found it difficult to tear away his eyes from the sleeping young man. He had never felt like this before.

Legolas then realised that it was time to wake Estel. They would need to get themselves ready for breakfast, and both of them were still wearing the clothes from the night before.

-o-o-o-

Estel was woken by a light touch on his shoulder. For a brief moment, he was disorientated. He looked into the smiling face of a young fair-haired elf. Prince Legolas. And as his eyes still adjusted to the light, he thought again that Legolas was exceptionally beautiful. Even slightly dishevelled from sleeping, he looked refreshed and his dark eyes were clear. Yet again, Estel felt the urge to run his hands through Legolas' hair. He wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. The moment he had thought these thoughts, Estel told himself off. This was Prince Legolas, surely not an appropriate aim for the affections of a fifteen-year-old human boy. Inwardly Estel sighed. He was sufficiently honest with himself to admit that he was attracted to Legolas, more so than he had ever been to anyone else. But he was also no fool, there were some things that were possible, and others that were not. This affection definitely belonged into the second category.

Whilst these thoughts were passing through his mind, he found himself returning Legolas' gaze. Their eyes locked for a long moment, in which neither spoke. Then Legolas broke the silence.

"Good morning Estel. I hope you have slept well."

"I have slept very well. Thank you. It is beautiful and peaceful here."

Estel raised himself onto his elbows and looked at Legolas for another long moment. There was something in those dark eyes that he could not quite read. With a mental sigh, he pushed his previous thoughts out of his mind.

"I guess it is time to freshen up for the morning meal. ... Legolas, will you have time to show me more of Lasgalen today?"

"My father has given me the task to keep you occupied. He does not like it that your foster-father brought you along, and wanted me to keep an eye on you. But this is turning out a much nicer task than I had thought it might be. And it does mean that I have time, all my other duties will be taken up by others or, if they can wait, I will deal with them later."

The young prince stood up. "Come, let us freshen up. After breakfast I will show you more of Lasgalen. Later today I would like to introduce you to Galadhir, he has been a good friend to me. He is one of our novice instructor's and I would like you to meet him."

"Thank you for being honest, Legolas. At least I now know where I stand with your father ... not that I had not realised it before, but still. It is better to know than not to. I am glad that you do not perceive me entirely as an unpleasant chore."

Legolas stretched out his hand to pull Estel up. Instinctively the young man took it, and the feeling of Legolas' cool hand in his own warmer one made his spine tingle all the way down. Their eyes locked again for a moment.

Legolas led him back to the palace. "If you are interested, I show you my rooms. I have to freshen up and put on some other clothes anyway." Estel simply nodded. He had never been in the rooms of a prince.

It was still early in the morning; only few other elves were going about their business, especially after the celebrations of the previous evening. Legolas led the young man up a spiral staircase, until they reached a door on the second level of the palace.

Estel did not quite know what he had expected but he was certainly surprised. He had anticipated a prince's rooms to be somehow ... elaborate, perhaps ostentatious, but Legolas' living room was neither. As with all the rooms in the palace, the walls were of light coloured stone, and large window, or perhaps better, door, led to a wooden balcony. It was framed by light green curtains made out of a silky material, which were gently swaying in the breeze coming in through the large opening.

There was a desk, covered with parchments and other paperwork, and two small settees facing a fire place. Several shelves held some books and other personal items, and a small drawer unit stood against one side. In one corner hung an obviously much used bow and quiver, and a sword. Otherwise, there were no ornaments or wall hangings. Altogether, the room was both simple and airy.

Estel stood for a moment in silence. This room was so different from what he had expected, although, he thought wryly, Legolas was very different from what he expected, so perhaps he should not have been quite so surprised.

"You have a beautiful room, Legolas. Somehow I had imagined the room of a prince to be very different ... a lot more ... well, less ..." Estel realised that he was digging himself into a pit.

But Legolas simply smiled, a somewhat sad smile. "I am afraid I am not a very good prince. Or so my father says. He always tells me that I should show my rank more and that it should be reflected in how I live and dress."

Estel turned to face the young elf. "I do not know you very well yet but I like you the way you are." Again, their eyes met and held, and that unspoken emotion that neither of them wanted to name, stood between them.

There were two doors at the back or the room, one to the side and one in the wall facing the balcony. Legolas opened the side door. He said with a smile: "To complete the guided tour, here is my bedroom, and behind it my washroom."

The bedroom also had a large window, but otherwise only held a bed covered with deep green bedspread, a small table with a lamp and a book on it, a comfortable looking chair next to it, and in a corner, a wardrobe and another drawer unit. Again, the entire room felt airy and serene, a place to come for rest and relaxation.

But what really drew Estel's attention was a small drawing in an intricately carved frame that stood by itself on the small drawer unit. It showed a dark-haired, dark-eyed she-elf with an undeniable resemblance to Legolas.

He walked up to the picture. "Is that your mother?"

Legolas stood behind Estel. "Yes, she is. But she died when I was but two years old. I was not even weaned. I cannot remember her."

"You look like her."

"So I have been told."

"What happened to her?"

"She was attacked by orcs, and tortured. I was found unharmed, but my mother did not survive her physical and mental wounds for long... I have sometimes thought that if it had not been for me, my father would have followed her to the Halls of Mandos. I think he loved her greatly, but I know very little about her – he never speaks of her."

Estel turned around to face Legolas. His grey eyes held sympathy. "My father was killed by orcs, and my mother narrowly escaped the attack with myself. I was very young, and she brought me to Rivendell. Elrond told me that she survived until I was five years old but that she had given up all will to live and to look after herself or me. She faded away eventually, but I have no recollection of her, since she did not look after me since our arrival in Rivendell. It was Elrond, and the twins, who raised me."

They looked at each other again, struck by the similarity of their life story. Then, with a visible effort, Legolas moved. "I must change, and so should you. Do you want to wait for me? It will not take long." As he spoke, Legolas had opened his wardrobe and extracted a pair of leggings and a simple tunic.

He turned and disappeared into his washroom. "I will not be long." Estel sat down on the bed and picked up the book that lay on the small table. It was a much-embellished story of the fortunes of a Southern kingdom. It was, of course, written in Sindarin. Estel was familiar with the book, he had read Elrond's copy several times, and had enjoyed the way in which the author had mixed historical truth and story telling. He was surprised to find Legolas reading such a 'light' book. He became engrossed in the book, he had always liked it. He did not notice when Legolas came out of the bathroom.

"Do you enjoy reading my book?"

Estel blushed and looked up at Legolas. The young prince had washed and braided his hair into the typical warrior braids of Mirkwood, and changed his clothes.

"It's your time to change. I take you back to your room. You won't find the way from here."

Together they went through several staircases and corridors, until they reached Estel's room.

This time it was Legolas who sat down on Estel's bed whilst the young man got himself ready. When he returned from freshening himself up, he, too, had changed into leggings and tunic. He had braided his long dark hair into a loose simple plait that hid his round ears. For a moment, Legolas looked at him silently.

"Estel? ... Let's go for breakfast." But to Estel it sounded as if the prince had wanted to say something else, and he wondered what it had been.

**Please review**


	7. First Meetings Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As they walked passed the rooms of the twins, Elrohir emerged from his room. He frowned slightly when he saw Legolas but gave a polite greeting. After all, they were guests here. But both Legolas and Estel were aware of the underlying dislike. Estel noticed that Legolas' clear eyes and face became guarded, and he visibly straightened his shoulders.

'It is as if he expects to be disliked,' thought Estel, slightly puzzled. Legolas intrigued him; the young elf was such a contradiction. The young man wondered how the day would develop.

As they arrived in the main hall where breakfast was served, they found Elladan, Elrond and Thranduil already halfway through their meal. After the required polite greetings, Thranduil addressed his son.

"Legolas, where have you been all night?"

Legolas shifted slightly uncomfortably but then looked straight at his father.

"Estel and I left the celebrations to enjoy the night sky, and we fell asleep in one of the small clearings off the main path. We were both woken by the rising sun, returned and freshened up."

Both Elrond and Thranduil frowned at this answer, but neither continued with the subject. Instead, Thranduil laid out the plans for the following days. He and Elrond had decided that Elrond would start to work with the spider victims this day, which meant that the twins and Estel had to decide what to do with themselves.

Thranduil addressed the twins.

"Later today a party of my warriors is leaving to chase orcs and spiders which are causing increasing problems here. I have heard much of your fighting prowess. If you like, you could join this party."

Elrohir's face lit up, and he answered with passion."King Thranduil, I would be glad to join your warriors on this mission, and I believe Elladan would not mind as well. I am afraid Estel would have to stay, he is much too young and inexperienced for such an expedition."

If Elrohir had looked at his brother's face, he would have noticed that Elladan did not look as if he was very keen on the idea. But he did not, and once Elrohir had spoken for both of them, it became almost impossible for Elladan to withdraw from the arrangement.

Estel opened his mouth in protest at the notion of being too young and inexperienced, but then he remembered that there had been no mention of the prince going on this expedition; and he admitted to himself that he rather looked forward to spending time with Legolas. So he closed his mouth again, and just shook his head slightly. Both twins caught the notion.

"You will get there one day, little brother. But it is to early yet," Elrohir said surprisingly gentle.

Elrond addressed his sons. "I will not prevent you from going – but please remember that killing orcs and spiders will not bring your mother back. I do not wish to lose either of you to a cause that you cannot win. Be careful, my sons."

And so it was decided that later that day, the twins would leave with ten other warriors. They would not return for at least three weeks. Elrond and Estel would either wait for them, or would return earlier to Rivendell, with the twins following later on.

Elrond wanted to start working with the spider victims as soon as possible, and Thranduil had to deal with some other pressing issues. This left Estel and Legolas with a clear day to themselves.

-o-o-o-

Legolas suggested to take some food and their weapons, as not all areas within a day's walk were safe. They collected their weapons and made their way out via the kitchen. Legolas had brought a small pack that he quickly filled in the kitchen.

The day was glorious. It as mid-summer, and even in this northern part of the country it was promising to be a very warm day. Legolas led Estel through the forest, and its beauty amazed the young man. He had not expected Mirkwood to be so green, so full of life. He reminded himself over and over again that this was part of what had been the Great Greenwood. Ancient trees stretched their gnarled branches high into the sky, and the light underneath was soft and green. Occasionally Legolas pointed out sights and plants.

Estel had received extensive healer training by his foster father and was interested in all plants with healing properties. Both Legolas and Estel found that it was easy to talk to each other, but they also simply enjoyed each other's company in silence. As they walked along, they saw and heard many small forest creatures. Sometimes Legolas would stop and lay his hand on one of the trees, as if greeting an old friend.

"Legolas, can wood elves really speak to trees?"

Legolas looked surprised at the question. "We cannot speak to a tree in words, or hear a tree talk. But I can feel a tree's life force, and whether it is healthy or sick, young or old, benevolent or evil. I can tell when the trees are angry or weary. I suppose it is a sharing of feeling rather than of words. Sometimes when I am weary or in need of comfort, I will climb into my favourite tree and it will soothe me. It is like ... just a feeling of comfort, it is hard to describe. Do the elves of Rivendell not have this connection with the trees?"

Estel shook his head. "No, I do not think so. I think this ability, or perhaps the strength of it, is unique to your people. I would like to know what it feels like ..."

Legolas looked at the young man for a moment. "Perhaps I can show you, or at least a little bit of it."

They walked on a little while further and reached a large, sunlight clearing. In the middle of that clearing stood an enormous old beech tree. Legolas went directly to the tree trunk underneath the wide branches.

"Estel? Face the tree and put your hands on the trunk." Slightly puzzled and feeling decidedly odd, Estel complied. Legolas stood directly behind him and put his hands over Estel's. Estel almost gasped at the contact. Legolas stood so close that Estel could feel his breath in his hair and the movements of Legolas' body on his back.

"Concentrate on your hands. Just ... feel the tree's life force." Estel tried hard to focus on his hands, but all that he could think about was how pleasant it was to feel Legolas so near. His body reacted to the almost full-length contact, 'but', he thought, 'at least I am facing the tree, not Legolas'.

"Can you feel it? This is an old tree; it has lived many centuries and has seen much. Yet it is content."

Estel gently pulled his hands from underneath Legolas', and turned to face the elf, who stood still closely behind him.

"Legolas, I ... find it very hard to concentrate on a tree with you standing this close behind me."

Estel half expected the prince to ask why, when he saw something in Legolas' eyes that made him continue. He was now leaning against the tree; Legolas had dropped his arms but had otherwise not moved back.

Estel was struck by the way the green dappled light played on Legolas' light hair and deepened the colour of his skin. The young man finally did what he had wanted to do since he had first seen Legolas. He reached up and touched Legolas' hair, pushing back a few errant strands. For a fleeting moment he thought that this felt just as he had imagined it would do.

Legolas' dark eyes had gone wide in surprise but he did not move away. Encouraged, Estel leaned forward and very briefly kissed Legolas on the lips. Estel had never kissed anyone before, his own action surprised himself almost as much as it did the elf. Then reality hit.

The face of the young elf closed, and his body visibly tensed. "Estel, this goes to far. I do not like to be touched this way." There was ice in the usually melodious voice. He turned away.

Estel winced. "I am so sorry Legolas, I do not know whey I did this ... well, I do know why ... I like you ... I am so sorry for overstepping the boundaries..."

Estel knew he was babbling, trying to rescue a desperate situation. He had done something very silly, and he knew it.

"I will take you back to Lasgalen." With those words, Legolas turned, and with a stiff back, lead Estel back the way they had come. They walked in silence for a long while.

-o-o-o-

Suddenly Legolas stopped. He stopped so unexpectedly that Estel who was walking behind him, bumped straight into the elf. Estel began to apologise again, but Legolas cut him off.

Uncharacteristically, he laid his hands on Estel's shoulders, holding him still. "Estel, stop. This is all my fault ... You did not misread me entirely ..."

He looked down, his dark lashes shielding his eyes. With a sigh, the young elf continued. "Some time ago, someone tried to take what you offered by force from me ... and the memories came flooding back ... I am the one who should be sorry..."

There was a mixture of sympathy and uncertainty in Estel's eyes as he gently lifted Legolas' chin. But the elf refused to look up. "Does this mean ... that I am not repulsive to you?"

Legolas nodded, finally lifting his eyes. And as their eyes met, neither made an effort to conceal their emotions. Estel saw much uncertainty, perhaps even some fear, but also attraction in the dark eyes of his companion. And he knew that he felt much the same. The moment lasted for a long while.

"Estel? ... Would you do it again?" For a moment, Estel was baffled, and then he responded.

"Kiss you? ... I would like to ... but I have not done this before..."

"Neither have I."

Estel was surprised at this statement; he had not expected that from an elf so beautiful and past his majority. But then, Legolas was still very young by elven standards.

The young man leaned forward, and their lips met. He could feel Legolas trembling slightly, and knew that he was shaking with nervousness himself. Legolas' lips were firm and soft at the same time. After a moment, Estel decided to slip his arms around Legolas' waist, and held him in a loose embrace. He felt exhilarated and dizzy with anxiety; and he had never imagined a kiss to feel so good.

After a while they broke apart, and looked at each other. Legolas' eyes had lit up, and their colour reminded Estel of the sky at sunset, when deep blues turn into purples and finally into the dark night sky. He then said what he had wanted to say since he had first seen Legolas.

"You are so beautiful..." Normally Legolas would have winced at that remark, it had been said so many times to him, but not like this. Estel's open admiration pleased him, and he smiled, an unguarded smile that twisted Estel's heart.

"You are not bad looking yourself, Estel."

Estel looked at him quizzically. "I am mortal and clumsy, I cannot possibly be pleasing to your eye!"

"Estel... you are beautiful in your own way. Do not berate yourself for being mortal. Also, I do not know anything about your birth family, but you must have some elven blood. Look at yourself ... your eyes, your hair ... if you were not obviously mortal, you could be Elrond's own son!"

"I do not know much about my birth family either, except that they were of the Dunedain. So there was some elven blood in my family, but a long time ago."

They looked at each other again, and Estel pulled Legolas into another embrace.

"I am very glad I met you, Legolas."

"I am glad, too, that we have met, Estel."

Their eyes locked, and this time it was Legolas who moved forward and initiated another kiss.

Estel had never felt so happy in his entire life.

-o-o-o-

**Please review.**


	8. First Meetings Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few hours were utter bliss for Estel and Legolas. They walked through the green forest, enjoying eachother's proximity. They walked with their hands interlinked, some times in silence, otherwise talking about their lives, their families.

Estel was still completely stunned by what happened. He had felt attracted to the young elf, but he had not, in his wildest dreams, seriously expected that this feeling would be returned. Although entirely inexperienced in such matters, Estel realised that he had fallen head over heals in love with the prince. He was also aware of the fact that this developing relationship could cause serious problems for both of them. But for the moment, he simply enjoyed being with Legolas, knowing him close, feeling his hands or looking into these impossibly dark blue eyes.

After a while however, Estel realised that he was very thirsty, it was a hot afternoon and they had not stopped to drink anything since the morning meal.

"Legolas? Could I have something to drink from your pack, please? I am very thirsty."

Legolas looked slightly surprised, he had completely forgotten about food and drink, and had not felt a particular need for either. But then he remembered that mortals' needs were different to those of elves. "Of course. Come let us sit down and have some food and drink."

They sat down on a fallen log, and Legolas unpacked his bag. There was bread, cold meat and cheese, some fruit, water and mead. With a grin, Legolas passed the flask of mead to Estel. "Here, this should help."

"What is it?"

"Mead. Have you had it before?"

"Yes, but only to taste." He returned Legolas' grin with one of his own.

"Estel? Do not drink too much of this if you are not used to it. You have not eaten much today and this is quite strong. I do not want to be responsible for carrying you home …"

Estel laughed, but he took Legolas' advice. Nevertheless, after they had eaten he felt a happy contentment that he had never felt before. He did not know whether it was being together with Legolas, the warm afternoon or the drink, but he felt a supreme happiness that somehow he wanted to share with Legolas.

After they cleared away the remainder of their food, Estel stretched out on the soft forest grass. Legolas hesitated for a moment and then laid down beside him. Legolas turned and lifted himself up on his elbows, so that he could see the young man's face. His light hair framed his face, and fell forward over his shoulders and onto Estel's chest. The young man could not resist the temptation to run his fingers through the light strands. Legolas smiled at the gentle touch, and Estel's heart clenched as Legolas leant forward and softly kissed him on the mouth.

After a while, the young elf broke this kiss. His eyes were shining, and Estel was uncertain whether it was with tears or happiness, or perhaps both.

"Estel … I have never felt like this before…I care for you a great deal."

Estel reached up to touch the elf's face. "I have never felt like this either. I like you very much, Legolas." And they kissed again. Estel 's hands moved from Legolas' face to his ears, gently touching the pointed tips. Legolas gasped at the contact, and his own hands began to move across Estel's face and along Estel's throat to the open neck of his tunic.

Suddenly, gentle caresses turned into desire. Both felt the change; their movements became more urgent and more demanding. Instinctively, Legolas moved from his sideway position to lie on top of Estel, who also without any thought opened his legs to accommodate his partner. Both became immediately aware of their own and the other's arousal, their light clothing did nothing to hide their desire. Urgency turned into awkwardness and even Legolas lost his elven grace as they tried to remove their clothing as quickly as possible.

It was only when they were both unclothed that they stopped to consider what they were doing. When Estel looked at his partner, he began to feel very self-conscious.

Legolas was very slim, but with the finely toned muscles of an archer, and his fair skin was completely unmarred by moles, freckles, scars or body hair, except for a few blond curls in his groin. There, he was not overly large, but everything was in perfect proportion to the rest of his body. Estel was becoming uncomfortably aware of the shortcomings of his own human body.

Legolas, too, took a good look at his partner. He had never seen a naked human before.

Curiosity won over desire as the elf spotted a thin light line just above Estel's dark pubic hair. "What is that mark?" He touched the line carefully. It was slightly raised and harder than the surrounding skin. The touch made Estel shudder.

"How much do you know about mortals, Legolas?"

The young prince blushed. "Not very much. Of course I have had some instruction on other races and the differences from us, but it was not very detailed. I know that you age fast and die, and sleep with your eyes closes. I know that mortals are more clumsy and slower than elves, but that human females are fertile most of the time and can produce children every nine months. Humans are more hairy than elves, and their hair goes grey as they age…"

Estel smiled at this assortment of facts. It sounded very much as if Legolas was reciting some half-forgotten lesson that so far had had little relevance to him and therefore had not been remembered very well.

"You know mortals can become ill?"

"Yes, I have heard of this. Some part of your body seizes to function and sometimes the person dies."

Estel nodded. "When I was much younger I was quite ill. My foster father told me that a piece of my gut became infected and it needed to be removed. He did that for me. Most humans would have died from this since apparently most human healers do not know how to remove this part. It left a scar, which will never fade entirely. It is years ago that this happened. I have also got a smaller scar on one of my knees when from when I fell out of a tree and cut my knee quite badly. Humans do not heal as completely as elves do."

Legolas looked Estel up and down with an innocent frankness that made the young man uncomfortable again. "You are more beautiful than I thought you would be… you do not look as I thought humans look like. I always though they have got much body hair … but your skin is free of it … you look older than you are …"

Estel was surprised by that last statement, but then realised that from an elf's point of view this was probably true. In the last two years his body had changed from that of a child to what he assumed was more or less his adult form. He had gained much height, he had become more muscular, and hair had grown underneath his arms, complementing a thatch of dark curls between his legs. There, he had grown too, and quite a lot, much to his embarrassment.

At this moment, he returned Legolas' gaze. "You have a perfect body, Legolas. I am sorry I am not like you."

"I find you very attractive." With that statement, Legolas reached out and lightly touched Estel's chest.

They spent a long while exploring each other's bodies, and finally pleasuring each other. Both were inexperienced but knew what they enjoyed themselves, and it was not difficult to put this knowledge to good use on another. But there was an unspoken boundary they did not cross.

-o-o-o-

Some time later they both laid relaxed and comfortable on the forest floor. Estel was resting his head on Legolas chest, enjoying the slow up-and-down movement of his breathing. Legolas, too, was resting, and his fingers played gently with Estel's dark hair.

"Legolas? Will you tell your father … about us, I mean?"

Estel could feel Legolas' sigh against his face. "I do not know. I know that he will be furious, and you are not even of age yet. It would be very easy for our families to make sure that we never see each other again. I think it would be better if we remain friends for everyone to see. I do not like to deceive my father, and would not lie to him if asked me outright, but I also do not want to lose you. Not now." He kissed Estel gently on the top of his head.

The young man was silent for a moment. "I have had similar thoughts. My foster father would be very angry, I believe that he does not like your father and he would regard any friendship or relationship between us with great suspicion." He lifted his head and turned, so that he could look at Legolas' face.

"I think it would be wise if we kept things very quiet. Like you, I would not lie to my family but I will also not announce it that I like you more than a friend."

Then, completely changing topic, he said. "I think we could both do with a bath."

Legolas agreed. They gathered their scattered belongings, and without bothering to dress, Legolas led him to a small, bubbling brook not far away. It was not large enough to bath in, but a quick wash left both of them refreshed. They dressed quickly.

Legolas looked at the sun, which stood quite low. "It is time that we make our way back. I normally meet Galadhir in the evenings; he gives me weapons training in addition to my father's trainers. It would look odd if I did not meet him, and he would be concerned. We still have got about a two hour walk before we are back in Lasgalen."

They looked at each other, and embraced a final time before setting a brisk pace for the return journey.

-o-o-o-

**Please review**


	9. First Meetings Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Galadhir was waiting for Legolas. He knew that the royal family had visitors from Imladris, that was not exactly a secret. So he had not been surprised when Legolas had not come yesterday, but with nothing in particular to do tonight, he had gone to the training ground on the off-chance that Legolas might turn up.

He had just decided that the prince was probably busy elsewhere when he heard quiet voices. One was Legolas', the other was deeper, the accent unmistakably Imladris. So he was not surprised when Legolas appeared together with a dark-haired young elf, clad in Rivendell colours. The pair was deep in conversation, which gave Galadhir a moment to look at Legolas' guest. It was at that moment that the instructor realised that the person with Legolas was not an elf but a man, or perhaps better a boy, by the looks of him. Now this was very unusual, and to find Legolas obviously getting on very well with him, was even more extraordinary.

The two youngsters were now standing in front of him. "Galadhir, may I introduce Estel to you? He is Lord Elrond's foster son."

"My pleasure, Estel."

"Thank you."

The young man gave the formal elven greeting and then looked up. The eyes immediately struck Galadhir, silvery-grey and expressive beyond what they should be in a mortal. Two thoughts struck the instructor at once. 'Where have I seen such eyes before? … He reminds me of someone…' Two faces came to his mind, the Imladris twins, yes, they had the same eyes, and that was extraordinary in itself. But somehow in his memory there was another face … Mentally Galadhir shook his head. It would come back to him.

The other thought was that the boy sounded as if Sindarin was his native language. Perhaps it was, Galadhir did not know when Estel had come to live in Imladris. Altogether, Elrond's foster son raised many questions in the instructor's mind.

Estel accepted the long appraisal without flinching. Again, that amazed Galadhir, most mortals would have looked away when regarded at length by an elf. Legolas broke the moment.

"I would like to show Estel what we do when we train. He will remain here for some time yet, perhaps he could train with us?" Legolas' face was impassive, but there was a plea in his voice that Galadhir did not miss.

He smiled at Legolas. "Of, course, if young Estel wishes to train with us, he is very welcome." He looked at Estel again, this time with a critical instructor's eye. "I daresay you are good with the sword."

Estel looked astonished. "How did you know?"

"You look strong but for a mortal you move very gracefully. This should make you good with the sword. Who has trained you in Imladris?"

"My foster brothers, and recently Glorfindel."

This astounded Galadhir. For Glorfindel to train the boy, he must be very good, or at least have considerable potential.

"How about the bow?"

"Archery? My limited eyesight restricts what I can do." There was slight bitterness in the young man's voice. Galadhir thought that it must be hard to grow up amongst elves being mortal. There were physical differences that no amount of training could overcome.

"Unarmed combat?"

" I have practiced that with my brothers. I am not too bad at it." Galadhir nodded.

"Let's try you against each other."

He started them with archery, beginning with easy, unmoving targets a short distance away. Both arrows struck perfectly in the centre. At medium range, which Galadhir recognised was probably quite far already for a human, again, very little difference. Galadhir was impressed. This boy had been trained well. Galadhir kept the distance but set two targets for a double-arrowed shoot.

Estel just shook his head. "I will not be able to do this. I have never mastered it." And he was right, one of the arrows reached its target, the other fell to the ground. Legolas' arrows stuck both targets dead centre.

Galadhir continued to test the boy, finding that within mortal limits he was a good archer, with accurate aim and fairly high speed. He would hold his own with the bow in most situations. Finally he let Legolas show his guest some of the more difficult shots he had been practicing.

The surprise in Estel's face amused Galadhir. "Legolas, I had heard you were a good archer, but I have never seen anyone shooting like this."

Legolas turned and smiled. "Thank you."

Galadhir noticed that Legolas was less guarded with Estel than with anyone else the instructor had ever seen the prince with before. They clearly had become friends in the brief time the young man had stayed here. Galadhir was glad; he knew that Legolas needed a friend. But he did wonder what Thranduil would say when he saw that his son had chosen a mortal for a friend.

He then asked the prince and Estel to try the sword. As he expected, Estel was very good with this weapon and would probably be better still once he was fully grown. He had a natural affinity with the weapon such as Galadhir had rarely seen, and his elven upbringing had provided him with a grace and speed unusual amongst mortals. Even at this young age most foes would have a hard time defeating him with a sword. To even the odds for Legolas, Galadhir unpacked his long-handled knives.

"Try these against the sword – but be careful that neither of you gets hurt. "

The instructor was surprised at the training fight that developed in front of him. In the brief time he had trained Legolas with the knives, the prince had acquired some skill with them, which he now used effectively against his sparring partner. The young man was hard pushed to deflect the gleaming blades, but blocked Legolas' swift attacks effectively. But he obviously began to tire after a while, and Galadhir thought that he would have to stop this exercise before Estel lost his concentration. The knives were too dangerous a weapon to be used for long by two relatively inexperienced people.

He had not yet finished that train of thought when Legolas moved forward with another fast movement. Estel evaded and deflected the prince's right knife with ease. But stepping back, his foot found a small unevenness in the ground. For a brief moment, he lost balance and in that instant, Legolas' left knife caught him off guard.

"Oh!" Estel felt a sharp pain on his collarbone. He quickly reached up and found that he hand came away bloody.

Legolas dropped his knives and rushed up. "Estel! Are you alright … I am so sorry … I did not mean to do that … I thought you would block me…" Legolas looked absolutely horrified at what he had done. The knife had cut through the thin fabric of Estel's tunic and straight into his left shoulder and collarbone.

Galadhir had approached with a few quick steps. "Estel, let me have a look."

The young man moved his now bloodied hands. He looked a bit stunned. Galadhir gently pulled the neck of Estel's tunic apart and looked at the wound. It was shallow and only a couple of inches long, but it bled profusely.

"This is not serious but we need to stop the bleeding. It is the sort of wound that would best be stitched, otherwise, young man, this will not heal evenly."

"I would like my father to do that." Estel had gone a shade paler than he had been.

He looked at the young prince. Legolas did not look at him. "Estel, I am so very sorry, I really did not mean for this to happen."

Estel cut him off. "Legolas, it was an accident. They happen." He used his right hand to gently bring up Legolas chin, and thus forced the young elf to look at him. Their eyes locked.

Galadhir was very surprised by that almost intimate exchange. Legolas did not move away but allowed himself to be touched. That was very unusual. But the instructor had no time to think about this moment.

"Legolas, just help me to get my tunic off. I need something to bind this with, even if it is only until we get to the Halls of Healing to find my father."

The young archer nodded and helped Estel to slip out of his tunic. Again, Galadhir was astonished that the prince did not shy away from the physical contact. Galadhir was also amazed to see that the young mortal's skin was free of the body hair so common in human males, but he did not dwell on that observation. He swiftly used Estel's tunic to temporarily bind the wound. Then they all walked together towards the Halls of Healing.

-o-o-o-

Elrond rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day. He had visited all surviving victims of the spider bites; currently ten warriors lay in the Halls of Healing. He had discussed with the Mirkwood healers what they had done, and fully agreed with their chosen course of action. They had opened the bite wounds as quickly as possible and tried to drain away as much of the poison as feasible. Then they had administered a combination of antidotes used against bites by other spiders, in the hope that there would be some effect. Elrond would have done exactly the same.

He then suggested to try the spider victims on a strong mix of healing herbs, trying to boost their natural healing abilities. Together with the other healers, he had created the required mixture, and given it to the injured elves. Now they had to wait for the results – it should become clear in the morning whether this treatment made a difference.

In the meantime, Elrond was working on developing an antidote for that particular poison. Many of the antidotes used by the Mirkwood healers had, in fact, also been developed by Elrond, before relationships between Imladris and Lasgalen had soured.

He had brought with him, carefully wrapped and protected in a wooden case, his enlarger. This instrument allowed him to learn from a drop of blood which poison was present and also to see the effect any new combination of herbs might have on the poison in the blood. But using the enlarger required a lot of concentration, and Elrond had spent hours bent over the instrument on this day. His head and eyes hurt, and so did his back. He had just decided that there was not much more that he could do on this day, and that he would return to his room and enjoy a relaxing bath, when there was a knock on the door of the room that had been given to him as a workroom.

"Enter"

To his surprise, Estel entered the room, together with Prince Legolas and a dark-haired elf whom Elrond recognised as Galadhir, one of Thranduil's more experienced warriors. Estel was holding his shoulder, where he was bleeding profusely.

"Estel! What happened?" Elrond's surprise rapidly turned to concern.

Galadhir stepped forward. "It is entirely my fault. I let these two youngsters practice against each other. I should not have allowed it. Estel lost his footing, and Legolas accidentally cut him with a dagger."

The young prince blushed bright red in embarrassment, but then he straightened and looked directly at Elrond. "No, it was not Galadhir's fault. It was my carelessness that caused this accident."

Elrond frowned at him. He really did not appreciate the situation. "We have come to help your father, and I find my son injured on our second day here. Is that the type of hospitality we find here?"

Estel winced at these harsh words, and Legolas looked as if Elrond had slapped him in the face. But then he said quietly: "I can do no more than apologise, to Estel and yourself. I hope that you will not hold this against my father."

Inwardly, Elrond was impressed by the composure of the young prince. He had been harsh with the youngster, out of tiredness and anger. The day had not been easy, and now he would have to deal with this injury as well.

The elf-lord nodded. "Father? … It really was an accident, I stepped back and did not concentrate, and I did not block as Legolas had expected."

"Estel, you should give Prince Legolas his proper title. Now let me look at this shoulder of yours."

Elrond's experienced hands quickly examined the injury. Not serious, but stitches were needed.

"This needs stitching. I will give you some sleeping herbs so that you will not feel the pain so much, and then close this wound for you. You will probably sleep until the morning."

Estel nodded. He much appreciated the offer of sleeping through the procedure; he had not looked forward to having the stitches done.

Elrond turned to Legolas. "I suggest you tell your father what happened, he will find out anyway. Estel will not be able to attend the evening meal, and I may well be late." He sighed. He really was very tired.

Despite his pain, Estel noticed Elrond's fatigue. "Father, are you sure you want to do this? You look very tired."

Elrond was touched by this concern. "I would not let anyone else do this. Come, let's get started with this."

-o-o-o-

**Please review.**


	10. First Meetings Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was late. Legolas stood in his sleeping clothes on the balcony in front of his window and sighed. He could not rest. The evening had been as difficult as he had thought it would be.

Thranduil had been furious with Legolas; although he did not appreciate Estel's presence, he was Elrond's foster son and that could not be ignored. Thranduil had almost reacted in the same way as Elrond, and accused Legolas of tarnishing Lasgalen's hospitality towards their Rivendell guests. After his father's reproaches, Legolas had felt even guiltier than before. He had stayed as briefly as politely possible for the evening meal and had then quietly gone to check on Estel in the Halls of Healing.

When he had arrived in the room given to Estel, he had found the young man fast asleep. He had looked tired and pale, his injured shoulder carefully bandaged. The young elf looked at the human for a long while. He found the closed eyelids very disconcerting, and although he did not wish to wake Estel, he was unable to resist the temptation to touch Estel's cheek gently. To Legolas' surprise, the young man had unconsciously leaned into the contact. Legolas lingered a moment longer, and then left for his own room.

Now he was unable to sleep. Not for the first time he wondered what he could do to win his father's approval more often. He accepted that he had made a major mistake by wounding Estel, but his thoughts wandered from this. His father never truly seemed to be satisfied with what he was doing, regardless of what it was or how well it was done, it always appeared to be not quite … good enough. With a deep sigh, Legolas ran his hand though his unbound hair, frowning as his fingers snagged in some tangles. With distaste he looked at the sun-bleached ends. If only the Valar had granted him dark hair. At least then he would look like almost everyone else in Mirkwood.

Legolas sighed again. He knew very well that such thoughts were futile, and he had had them on more than one occasion in the past. Being of mixed parentage had been a burden that he had had to bear all his life. He knew little of his mother but knew that she had been a wood elf. This made his parents' marriage very unusual since Thranduil was of Sindarin origin, and marriages between the two groups of elves were extremely rare. Thranduil had always fended off all curious questions, and Legolas had given up any hope that he might find out more about his mother.

The young prince's thoughts returned to Estel. He liked the young man; there was something about him that truly attracted Legolas. He had never felt like this before – when Estel was near he felt a constant desire to touch him, although Legolas normally shunned close contact. In the brief time they had known each other, he had come to like the boy's ready smile and expressive eyes, he liked his voice and his Rivendell accent, but most of all he liked that Estel made no demands on him, and gave of himself freely. With an unconscious smile the young elf thought about the intimate time he had spent with Estel, he had felt happier than he had ever felt before. And they both had learned quite a lot about each other.

Legolas' thoughts returned to his father. He had no doubt that Thranduil would be very angry if he discovered his son's affection for a human. 'But,' Legolas continued the thought,'my feelings are my own and no one, not even my father, can tell me whom I should love.' And with surprise he realised that indeed he had fallen in love, for the first time.

His thoughts returned to Estel and for a long time he tried to remember every expression that he had seen on the young man's face, and the touch of his hands, the feel of his body against his own. Strangely, it was as if they had known each other for much longer than a few days.

Legolas stood on his balcony for such a long time that in the east the darkness was lifting. Dawn was approaching, and the first small bird voices could be heard. Legolas loved the early morning. He decided to forgo sleep entirely and to enjoy a cool morning bath in the river. He would be able to listen to the dawn chorus, and then he would check on Estel again.

Quickly he collected together the clothing he wanted to wear during the day, and some herbal mixture he used to wash his hair, and then made for the river. It was just as pleasant as he had imagined, no one was up yet, and the rising sun and awakening forest created an atmosphere of such serene beauty that Legolas felt privileged to be a part of the Valar's creation.

-o-o-o-

Estel woke up to find the sun streaming in through the open window. His shoulder was sore, a dull ache was emanating from the injury, but otherwise he felt surprisingly well. He enjoyed the early morning sunshine on his face, and had just decided to get up, when there was a knock on the door. It was Legolas.

"Good morning, Estel. I just wanted to see how you are this morning. I half expected you to be still asleep, it is early yet."

The young man smiled. "I feel quite well. I was woken up by the sun, but I do not mind. It looks as if it is going to be a beautiful day. Do you … I mean … might you have some time that we can spend together?" His eyes were full of insecurity.

Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed and took Estel's hands. His eyes were serious when he said: "Estel, I have spent much of the night thinking about yesterday. I do not know how this has happened in such a short space of time, but you mean much to me. I would like to spend as much time with you as I can. For the duration of your visit my father has released me from all my other duties, so that I can 'keep you out of mischief'. This works in out favour now … I mean, if you want to …" Suddenly Legolas lost confidence.

Estel squeezed the elf's hands tightly. "You mean much to me as well, Legolas." Their eyes locked for a long moment, and then Legolas leant forward into a long lingering kiss. After a while they broke apart, and Estel grinned.

"Do you know what you are doing to me, injured shoulder and all?"

Legolas returned the grin. "I have a pretty good idea." Then, suddenly more serious, he said:

"Estel, I have wondered whether your father might allow you to come with me for a few days – I would like to show you more of Lasgalen, but it is very restrictive if we always have to return in the evening. Would you like to do that?"

Estel's eyes sparkled as he answered. "Legolas! I would very much like to do that. But I would have to ask for permission." His face fell a bit. "And I am not sure I will get it…"

"There is only one thing that you can do, and that is ask."

"You are right. But for now, I think I should get up. Are there any of my clothes around?

The young elf nodded. A set of Estel's clothes had been brought.

"Can you manage to get out of bed?"

Estel frowned at Legolas and then laughed. "Legolas, I have an injured shoulder, but the rest of me is perfectly alright!"

-o-o-o-

Despite his exhaustion, Elrond had woken up quite early. He was very concerned about some of the spider victims, time was running out; he needed to make progress with the antidote. The elf-lord decided to get ready for the day and then to check on Estel. The young man should be fine; the injury had not been serious, only bothersome.

When he arrived at the Halls of Healing, Elrond briefly knocked on Estel's door, and entered the room without waiting for an answer. And there he was greeted by a most surprising sight.

Estel sat, fully dressed and ready for the day, on the edge of his bed. His legs were parted, and between them, sitting on the floor and leaning back against the frame of the bed, was Prince Legolas. Estel held a hairbrush in on hand and most of Legolas' light, unbound hair in the other. He was evidently in the process of brushing through the young elf's hair.

Elrond was stunned, partly because the situation was so inappropriate that he could not imagine what would have caused either youngster to act in this manner. Amongst elves, brushing and tying someone else's hair was considered an intimate act, not something to be done to a near stranger. Elrond was shocked and angered in equal parts. Estel should really know better, after all he had spent all his life amongst elves. And Prince Legolas – how could he permit a mere visitor to touch him in this way?

Estel and Legolas were clearly as shocked by his sudden entrance as Elrond was by finding him in this situation. Both youngsters blushed deeply. Elrond thought, 'They both know that this is not entirely appropriate …' Then Legolas regained his composure first.

He got up quickly, and gave the formal greeting. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond."

"Thank you, Prince Legolas." And then he turned to Estel, frowning. "Estel, what were you doing?"

Estel's cheeks coloured further, and he looked down at his knees. "Ada, I … we, I mean…I just wanted to help Legolas bind his hair. It is this unusual colour and … I just wanted ..."

Legolas intervened. "I allowed him to brush my hair, there is no harm in it." But he, too, had slightly flushed cheeks even though he had somehow managed to return to his rather aloof expression throughout the conversation.

Elrond sighed. "I would suggest, Prince Legolas, you finish _yourself_ what Estel has started." And after a brief pause, "Estel, I need to check on your shoulder."

This was quickly accomplished. "This is fine. In about a week I will pull these stitches out. You should not get this wet until then, so no bathing and swimming!" Estel groaned. In this warm weather, this was not going to be fun.

When the elf-lord was finished, Estel turned to him. "Ada, Legolas would like to show me more of Lasgalen than can be seen in a day. Could we go out for a few days together, if King Thranduil gives his permission as well?"

Elrond looked at his human son pensively. He felt uneasy about granting this request, somehow he felt that it would be better not to let these two youngsters spent too much time together as a twosome. And yet, he could not really come up with a good reason why he should not allow this excursion.

"Very well then. But only on one condition." He looked sternly at Legolas. "You, young prince, are responsible for this injury. Make sure that these bandages are changed and that Estel behaves himself." Legolas looked down, feeling again very guilty.

"I will make sure that he is looked after." Legolas looked up and his dark eyes met the stern gaze of the elf-lord. "But I still have to ask my father for permission."

-o-o-o-

Over breakfast, Legolas asked his father for permission to show Estel more of Lasgalen. King Thranduil had no objections, as long as both of them were content to go. He was not keen on the human's presence anyway, and if Legolas did not mind keeping him out of the way, it made Thranduil's life easier.

So, after they had finished their meal, Legolas and Estel packed a set of spare clothing each, their weapons and some provisions. Both had travelled before, and it was mid-summer so bar light blankets no coverings needed to be taken. They were ready to leave by mid-day.

When Estel wanted to shoulder his pack. Legolas suddenly stopped. "You cannot carry this on your back, Estel. The straps will run directly over your injury. Let us repack everything into my pack, I am responsible for your injury, the least I can do is to carry your things. It is not much anyway."

Estel hesitated. But then he shrugged his shoulders, wincing as he did. Legolas was right; carrying his pack would be uncomfortable. They quickly repacked and then sought out their fathers to say their farewells, and promised to return within a week.

-o-o-o-

**Please review**


	11. First Meetings Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The following week was one of the happiest that Legolas and Estel would remember throughout their lives.

Legolas led Estel to the most beautiful part of the Great Greenwood, untouched by evil and majestic in its beauty. They saw waterfalls and mountains, glades and dense forest, spacious groves of ancient trees that had eons to grow. They stopped at crystal clear streams and lay on silk-soft grass. And they encountered many creatures of the forest. In this part of the woods there was no hunting; and the animals were unafraid and numerous.

Legolas was surprised to find that Estel's woodcraft equalled his own, the young man moved noiselessly, if somewhat less gracefully than the elf, and could find tracks with ease.

But most of all they enjoyed simply being together. They walked, unhurriedly, often with their hands interlinked. Sometimes they talked, but often they walked in contented silence. They stopped in the most beautiful places or simply when one of them wanted to halt. They would chose a comfortable spot and sit down together, and frequently such brief rest periods would turn into long hours spent lazily together. They found out about each other's likes and dislikes, preferences, habits – all the small things that distinguish close friends or lovers from mere acquaintances.

In many ways Legolas was much like the elves Estel had grown up with. He found that the young elf liked to get up very early, that he normally slept on his side, slightly curled up, and he was not surprised that Legolas needed much less sleep and sustenance than he did. Estel had accepted these differences a long time ago. The young man asked Legolas dozens of questions about his past, and slowly a picture of a lonely childhood and youth emerged, with a busy father and few friends. Legolas even talked about the unmerciful teasing he had experienced so frequently.

One sunny afternoon they sat near a small brook. As often, Legolas was leaning against a tree, and Estel lay outstretched with his head and shoulders in Legolas' lap. The elf ran his hands through Estel's dark, wavy hair. Estel had asked Legolas what he wanted to do with his life, and after a moment of thoughtful silence, Legolas told Estel that since he was much younger, it had been his ambition to become a warrior, but his position as a prince and his father's protectiveness had never allowed him the depth of training needed; and he had had to contend with many comments about being a spoiled prince, even though the most ardent critics had to admit that he could shoot better than almost anyone else in Mirkwood.

"I have often wished I was not a prince… I think it would have been much easier to make friends, I could have been just like everybody else, and I could have chosen what I want to do. But I never had that option and my father has not helped things … always keeping me apart." There was pain in the young elf's voice.

Estel reached up and gently touched Legolas' face. "Legolas? The opinion of a mortal may not count for much, but for all that it is worth - I like you just the way you are."

Legolas took Estel's hands in his own. He smiled, although the smile did not reach his eyes. "Estel, thank you. Your opinion matters much to me." He lent down and kissed Estel gently. And after that, all thoughts of serious conversation were forgotten for a while.

-o-o-o-

Legolas had had very little contact with humans, and for him almost every hour brought a new discovery of the differences between men and elves. He was surprised to find that Estel needed to sleep more or less the entire night to be fully awake at the next morning, and if he was woken too early, the young man was decidedly grumpy. Legolas learned quickly that waking Estel before dawn to listen to the birds awakening was not appreciated – the young man did not perceive the beauty of nature early in the morning.

Legolas was also astounded at how much and how frequently Estel could eat. The young elf usually ate three meals a day, but the midday meal was normally only a very light snack, and it was not uncommon for elves to omit that meal altogether. Estel told him that he got quite hungry if he did not eat anything during the day. There were other basic differences between their bodies and their functions that surprised Legolas. Like all living being, elves had to pass water and waste occasionally, but it was just that – occasionally, whereas for Estel it seemed to be a daily event. In other regards, their bodies functioned similarly, and as they got to know each other better, they also learned to accommodate each other's needs and preferences.

On a different level, Legolas also found out much about Estel. They talked much about Estel's upbringing in Imladris, altogether the young man appeared to have had a happy childhood in a loving family, but his father's and brother's love had not been able to still Estel's curiosity concerning his birth family. Also no amount of affection could deny the fact that Estel was a mortal amongst elves, and that there were things he simply could not do, or not do as well as his companions. Imladris had always been a refuge for members of different races, Elrond had always had an open house; the elves of Imladris were used to the comings and goings of others, so there had been no prejudices against the human child amongst them. But no one could remove the knowledge of being different from the boy. Legolas could see the hurt and insecurity in Estel's face as he talked about these feelings.

-o-o-o-

It was the evening of their fourth day into their journey, and they were perched high up in the branches of a large tree, watching the sun setting in the west. They were sitting on strong branch, Legolas leaning back against the trunk and Estel in front of him, safely encircled by the elf's arms around his waist, when the young man said:

"Legolas, I wish I was not mortal. If I were an elf, it would be much more difficult for our families to object to us liking each other. They might even see it as a chance of reconciliation between the two realms. But I am mortal, and this is likely to cause an even deeper rift."

Legolas was silent for a moment and then said quietly into "Even if you were an elf, things would not be so very different. It is an added complication, but I do not believe that my father would ever be happy with me choosing a male. He wants me to father a child so that there is an heir should happen something either to himself or me."

"Can you?" Estel knew fully well that fewer and fewer elves, male and female, were able to produce young ones. The elves were a fading race in Middle Earth, and both their desire and ability to procreate had lessened over the years. There were not many young elves now, although there were more amongst the wood elves than the high elves.

"What? Father a child? Yes, the healers say I can father children. And this means that my father is already looking for a suitable alliance." Legolas sighed. "I am much too young to get married, and I am not at all certain I wish to bond with a female. But I do not believe I have much choice." There was both bitterness and pain in Legolas' voice.

"Especially now that I have met you … Estel …" Unconsciously Legolas tightened his arms around the young man. Estel leaned back into the embrace, and for a moment both of them remained silent.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes when you have held me and we touched … I have wanted … I mean, I wanted more …" Estel turned slightly so that he could look at Legolas' face.

Legolas smiled. "You mean you wanted to make love?" Estel nodded, both surprised and relieved by the elf's outspokenness. "I would like that as well … but I also feel we have only just met … somehow it does not feel quite right yet. Also, you are still very young, I do not want you to have regrets."

Estel swung his legs across the branch they were sitting on, so that instead of leaning into Legolas, he was facing the elf.

"I would not have any regrets, not with you."

Legolas gently touched Estel's cheek. "I would rather wait a little while, for your sake, and my own."

"But I will be leaving soon!"

"I know. But I do not believe that we will not see each other again. There will be other times."

Reluctantly Estel nodded. Patience had never been his strong point. And he was very strongly attracted to Legolas.

By this time, the sun had gone down and only the last golden glow was visible in the western sky.

"Estel? Do you think you could rest here for the night? I am very comfortable here."

Estel looked around him. "I do not think I can sleep sat on this branch but there is enough support for a flet here … we could build one and I will be fine. I have slept on flets on many occasions."

Legolas looked at the young man in surprise. "I did not know the elves in Imladris used flets."

"They do for travelling and hunting. It is safer in the trees than on the ground."

Quickly they constructed a small platform of branches and leaves. They retrieved their pack from the ground and settled for a night high up in the trees. Estel curled up against Legolas, and went to sleep quickly.

-o-o-o-

Legolas stayed awake for a long time. Too many thoughts were going through his mind. He could not help wondering what the future held for them, how they could manage to see each other again; what his father – and for that matter, Lord Elrond – would say if they found out about the affection of their sons. Legolas was honest enough to admit to himself that he cared deeply for the young man, and that the thought of Estel's departure filled him with dread. There had been so little friendship and companionship in his life, it would be hard to lose what he had only just gained.

His thoughts wandered further. Another unpleasant prospect was that within the next two weeks, Rainan and his two friends would return from their extended patrol. Galadhir had sent them to patrol the western border of Mirkwood, along the foot of the mountains. This was not a popular duty, it invariably meant encounters with orcs or even trolls, and possibly with dwarfs and spiders, and it also usually meant several months away from Lasgalen. And most wood elves did not like leaving their home for extended periods.

Legolas wondered whether Rainan would try to target him again, and somehow he thought that this was very likely. He just hoped that the patrol would not return before Estel had left, if Rainan and his friends found out that he had made friends with a mortal, his life would become even more difficult. But the very moment this thought had crossed his mind; the young elf was already ashamed of it. Estel deserved better than that. If someone had a problem with his friendship with a mortal, it was _their_ problem, not his.

Legolas decided that whatever might come his way, he would stand by Estel. Their friendship was worth fighting for, and Legolas felt much more confident in his physical abilities than he had even a few short months ago.

Legolas' thoughts wandered back to Estel. He realised that even in the short time they had known each other, something had changed for him. All of a sudden there was someone who accepted him without any demands or expectations, who simply cared for him. Not for the prince, not for the king's son or a particularly beautiful elf. Just for Legolas. And that was such a special feeling that it almost brought tears to his eyes. He very gently stroked Estel's hair.

Legolas was old enough to know very well that a long-term relationship with Estel would be very difficult and that they would have to overcome many difficulties. He doubted that the young man fully realised the extent of the barriers they would face. And yet – Legolas had never felt close enough to anyone to even consider a long-term relationship. There was something very special about this boy, and Legolas did not intend to let him go.

With a sigh, the prince turned into Estel' arms. He would not solve any of these issues now, so it was time to get some rest.

-o-o-o-

**Please review.**


	12. First Meetings Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Estel woke up to find himself encircled in Legolas' arms. It was still early, dawn was only just breaking. It was the first time that he had woken in the morning before Legolas was up. The young elf was facing him, eyes wide open and glazed over with sleep, his features entirely relaxed. He looked even younger than usual and suddenly Estel felt a fierce protectiveness towards this young elf. Estel knew that this was completely irrational; after all, Legolas was hundreds of years older than himself. And yet, there when Legolas let his guard down, he seemed to be vulnerable in a way that touched Estel deeply. He wondered briefly how many people had seen or were able to see that side of Legolas. He was certain it was not many. The young man enjoyed the closeness and closed his eyes again, simply enjoying the warmth of Legolas body against his own and the feeling of closeness between them. Slowly he drifted back towards sleep, only to come awake again when Legolas stirred.

"Estel? Are you awake?"

"Mm … not quite…"

They held each other for a while and then Legolas said: "If we want to return in time for the promise we made to our fathers, we will have to march hard today and tomorrow. We will also have to look out for spiders, so far we have not been in areas that have been colonised by them, but today and tomorrow we will travel through areas that are unsafe."

"Legolas? How do you fight spiders? What do I have to look out for?"

"There are two types of spiders here in Mirkwood, the ordinary forest spiders and the dark spiders. The ordinary spiders are small, there are a number of species, but none of them will grow larger than my hand."

Estel thought, but did not say, that he considered this quite large for forest spiders.

Legolas continued. "Forest spiders tend to be brown or light in colour, with a variety of markings. They are all shy, some of them bite, but to an elf their bites are nothing more than a nuisance. If you are unfortunate enough to be bitten by one of the larger ones, you may get a large, itching blister and experience some numbness in the area of the bite. But this is a rare occurrence, forest spiders are shy and will normally leave an area when other creatures approach."

"The dark spiders are very different. They are very aggressive. They are much larger than forest spiders, and black."

At this point Estel interrupted. "When you say large … how large do you mean?"

"When they are fully grown, and stand on all legs, they reach waist height of a grown elf or man."

Estel was shocked. Of course he had heard about the spiders in Mirkwood, and had even seen pictures of the evil creatures in Elrond's books. But he had not imagined these spiders to be that big! That size made them … not spiders, but monsters!

Unaware of the shock he had caused, Legolas carried on. "They do not travel alone. If you have spotted one, you know there are others around. Normally they will travel in groups; and some of their colonies are very large indeed; even a well-armed patrol unit can encounter difficulties when they encounter an entire colony. This is why no one travels alone through the southern parts of these forests, and some areas we now avoid altogether."

The young elf sighed. "Lasgalen is often called Mirkwood now, and unfortunately there is much truth in that name, at least for many areas. We are losing our home to the dark forces…." There was such sadness in the prince's voice that Estel hugged him tightly.

Legolas sighed and looked up. "Estel, should we encounter spiders you need to remember that they have only two vulnerable parts – their eyes and their neck, where their head is connected to their body. Dark spiders will almost always attack from above in the first instance, their stinger is underneath their body and they will try to drop on their prey. Try to get their eyes if you can, losing their sight disorientates the creatures."

Estel hoped sincerely they would not encounter any of these spiders. He was no coward, but he was note experienced in battle and the thought of giant spiders did not thrill him.

"Legolas? If they bite you, what happens?"

"If you are bitten by a large one, you will be paralysed, but still conscious. If there is antidote available, you might recover after some time. Otherwise you will slowly die of lack of nutrition and fluids. Spider victims cannot swallow, so unless an antidote releases their muscles, they die. Left behind, the spiders would suck their living prey's blood. It is a horrible death, I have seen it."

"How can you live here, knowing all this?"

Legolas was silent for a long while. "This is our home. It is not that long ago that it was beautiful. There is much beauty still; you have seen some of it. We still hope that we can regain our lands one day. I could not imagine living elsewhere. Yes, the spiders are a constant nuisance and increasingly a threat, but we can fight them. And we will do." There was so much determination and confidence in the young elf's voice that Estel had to smile.

"Come, Legolas. You said we need to march hard today – we have not even washed or broken our fast. Let us get ready and hope we will not encounter any spiders."

-o-o-o-

For the next hour, Estel could not help but looking up frequently into the canopies of the trees, checking for spiders. This meant that he constantly tripped, until Legolas took hold of him and said: "Estel, please, look where you are going. If there are any dark creatures here, you will attract them with all of this noise."

Obediently, Estel forced himself to look at his feet rather than the heights of the trees. After another two hours he relaxed. There had been no change in their environment; the forest was just as light and green as it had been before, the sounds of small animals and birds all around them.

At mid-day, they stopped for a brief rest and had a drink and some berries. Despite their less than prompt start, they had covered a fair distance. Estel found the pace that Legolas set quite tiring, but he was too proud to admit that to his friend. He was still amazed at the hidden strength that Legolas so clearly possessed, with his slim build and fine featured face the young elf did not look as if he was particularly strong, although Estel knew well that appearances of Elves were misleading in this regard.

After they had sat for a few moments, Legolas got up. "Estel, we need to get on. I do not wish to stay in this part of the forest overnight, and we are still quite a long way from the nearest safe shelter."

With an inward grown, Estel stood up as well, wishing one more time that he was an elf. They carried on, Estel now much more relaxed. They had encountered no sign of anything untoward.

-o-o-o-

After another couple of hours, they crossed a small stream. When they reached the opposite bank, they stood still for a moment. And then Estel felt it. Something _was_ different in this part of the forest. Something did not … feel right. Somehow the trees seemed less welcoming, the sunlight seemed to be dulled, but most of all it was too quiet. There was no bird song and no rustling of small animals. There was just an unnatural oppressive silence.

The young man turned and opened his mouth to speak, when Legolas quickly put his finger over his mouth and shook his head. He leaned over and very quietly whispered into Estel's ear. "There is something evil here. I do not know what it is yet, but we should leave this place. Fast and quietly. Keep your weapons ready." He grabbed Estel's hand and pulled him further up the shore.

Suddenly, there was an odd smell, something that Estel had never smelled before. "Wargs!" whispered Legolas, "this is bad. Can you feel them? They are ahead of us, and there are quite a few of them. We are upwind, the will have smelled us already. We will have to fight them."

Estel nodded, suddenly a lump in his throat. He realised that he was terrified. He had never been in a battle or fight before. He just hoped that his hands would be calm enough not to send his arrows astray.

"Cover my back, I will cover yours."

And then Estel saw them. They were big. And ugly. And looked ready to tear him and Legolas up. The leader was a large animal, dirty brown with sharp protruding teeth. His eyes, small and yellow, looked at the elf and man with malicious intelligence. His mouth was already dripping salvia in anticipation of this easy prey. With growls and snarls, the wargs advanced in a semi-circle, clearly attempting to close the two youngsters in.

Estel's throat went dry and for a moment everything in him screamed: 'Run!' But then suddenly fear turned into ice-cold determination. He would not run. He would not leave Legolas to fight alone. He would take his stand, and they would make it through this together.

With quicksilver movements, Legolas had set an arrow aimed at the nearest warg. His bow sang, and the evil creature collapsed. But the others advanced further. Legolas shot another of their enemies. This spurned Estel into action. Years of training took over, almost by instinct his right hand found an arrow in his quiver, set it and his arms stretched. Much to his amazement one of the horrible creatures fell.

The remainder of the pack advanced even more. Two more arrows found their targets, but the pack had now come so close that they were almost encircled. Legolas took a quick decision. "Estel! There are too many of them! Up into the trees!"

Estel did not query this decision, but simply obeyed the command. He ran, and grabbed the nearest tree branch that he could get. Not a moment too soon, he had not yet succeeded into lifting up his legs when the nearest warg jumped up, fangs wide open. Desperate, the young man kicked down hard, hoping to miss the gaping teeth. He did, and caught the warg hard on the forehead. The creature fell back, only to jump up again howling. But by this time, Estel was safe in the branches of the tree. Without pausing, he looked around to check whether Legolas had followed his own advice.

Much to his relief, the young elf also stood on a branch. "Estel, come here through the branches. We need to get away from here." There was concern in Legolas voice.

The remaining wargs were snarling and growling underneath the trees they stood in. Carefully, Estel made his way through the branches to Legolas. He silently thanked Elladan and Elrohir for taking the time to teach him how to move in the trees confidently. They had always said that this was a useful skill, and now Estel wholeheartedly agreed. Once he had reached Legolas, they lost no further time. Quickly the young elf led Estel higher up into the trees, out of sight of the evil creatures below. The wargs would still be able to smell them, but they would not be able to follow them into the treetops.

The elf and man moved silently between the branches. They could hear the pack growling and snarling below. After a while, Legolas stopped. "Estel, we must lose these wargs. Here, wipe this over yourself. We need to alter our scent, and move as silently as we can." Legolas held out a handful of leaves from a creeping plant that lived on some of the trees. "Rub it onto your skin and your clothes."

Slightly mystified, Estel did as asked. Legolas did the same. As soon as they crushed the leaves, a distinctive, sharp odour arose, which made Estel's eyes sting and water. "Go on, put it everywhere. I know … it affects my eyes as well."

Estel looked at Legolas. The elf's eyes were as irritated as his own, and instinctively Legolas reached up and rubbed his eyes. With a sharp intake of breath and an unmistakable and very unprincely curse, he pulled his hand away. "Oh, this was stupid …"

His eyes now looked even more red and swollen than before.

"Legolas, are you okay?"

"Yes, to rub my eyes was a stupid thing to do. But we need to move on, as silently as we can. We will find a reasonably comfortable spot and wait. The wargs should not be able to smell us now. They are not patient creatures, they will give up when they cannot find us any longer."

Estel hoped very much that Legolas prediction would hold true. The height of excitement had passed, Estel felt now incredibly weary, and they were by no means out of danger.

For a while, they carried on as quietly as they could. Both elf and man could tell that they were gaining distance from the wargs. After a while, Legolas stopped, and sat down on the branch he was standing on. "Come here, Estel, for a brief rest."

"Estel, we can stay here for a while until we can hear them no longer, and then we must descend. We need to find shelter for the night, the sun is near setting and we cannot stay overnight in these woods without any kind of protection. There are some natural caves from not too far from here. A long time ago, they served as shelters for some of my kin, some goodness lingers there still and no evil creatures have ever lived in these caves. They should provide us with sufficient safety for the night."

The growling and snarling of the wargs was getting less noisy, the beasts had lost the scent of their prey.

With a sigh of relief, Estel leaned against Legolas. Legolas held the young man close. "I am so glad nothing happened to you. I would have never forgiven myself if you had been injured. You are so young still, I should have never come this way with you." There was both regret and guilt in Legolas' quiet voice.

"Legolas! You could not know these wargs were here … do not reproach yourself."

With another deep sigh, Legolas said: "My father will need to know about this. We have known about spiders for a long time, wargs have never been sighted here before. They will have to be routed out before they settle in. They cannot be left to roam the forests unchecked, they will kill all forest creatures at will, not for nourishment, but because they enjoy their pain and distress."

Finally the noises of the wargs disappeared completely. And then Estel noticed that the forest was still very silent. Too silent. Something was still not right, not right at all.

Legolas sat up straight, with a look of alarm on his face. "Spiders!"

**Please review.**

-o-o-o-


	13. First Meetings Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Legolas? Where? I cannot see them!"

"There, behind us! Can you not see that dark thing that looks like a dead branch but is much too dark to be wood? That is a leg…"

Estel looked into the direction that Legolas indicated. There was indeed a dark … thing in one of the trees, much darker than the surrounding wood. As he looked, he saw more, and once he had located the spiders he saw their bodies and eyes, too. As anticipated, they were large, and there were many of them.

Legolas spoke quietly, his voice low and urgent. "Estel, this does not look good. I think we ran into a trap. Whether it was deliberate or not, I do not know, but the wargs have driven us into the middle of a spider colony. I cannot see all of them, but I can hear them. There are many of them, too many of us. We must get away from here, as quickly as we can. They will try to encircle us; we must not let this happen. We must make it to the river; they do not like the water and will not follow us across. When I start shooting, drop to the ground and run. Keep to the right; you will hit the river eventually. Cross it and wait for me on the other side. I will not be far behind, but I need to give you a head start – you are slower than me and slower than these creatures. You must run."

Estel looked horrified. "Legolas! I cannot possibly leave you to fight these spiders alone!"

Suddenly Legolas' tone changed, and he became very much the cold prince he was reputed to be. "No further discussion. You will run, and I will make time for you. Wait for me on the other side of the river."

During this exchange, the spiders had moved closer. Legolas drew an arrow and shot. There was a high squealing noise and a spider drooped from the tree. Estel stared at it with terrified fascination – the long multiple-jointed legs, large hairy body and small head with red eyes – it was the most offensive creature Estel had ever seen, even worse than the wargs.

Legolas nudged him. "Go!"

"No, I cannot leave you alone here." There was determination in Estel's voice.

Estel dropped down to the ground and set his own bow. Another spider fell dead out of the trees. Legolas glared at him. "Estel! Go!"

Legolas, too, jumped to the ground. He looked extremely annoyed but concentrated on shooting spiders. Estel did the same. Soon several more of the creatures lay on the forest floor, but Estel also saw that during the time they had shot, more of the spiders had approached and had virtually surrounded him. The problem, he realised, were not so much the large spiders, but the smaller ones. There seemed to be dozens of them, they were fast and coming at them from all sides, particularly above. They could not all be shot.

"Estel, watch out! Behind you!"

Estel turned to see two medium sized spiders right behind him, ready to climb up his legs and sting. He quickly dispatched them but in this time more spiders had advanced.

"Legolas! On your arm!" One of the smaller creatures had dropped from one of the trees onto Legolas' bare left arm. As it was midsummer, the young elf only wore an open necked, sleeveless tunic that left his arms and neck exposed. The moment the spider landed, Legolas had become aware of it, but had been to preoccupied sending off another shot. That moment of inattention was enough, the spider stung. Legolas' head flicked around and instantly he brushed the spider from his arm. But it was too late.

Legolas grabbed Estel's hand. "Come, we cannot win this fight. We must fight our way out of here and run!"

Estel nodded. He had realised the same. The situation had become decidedly unpleasant.

Now mindful of what Legolas had said earlier, Estel turned right. The spiders were now too close to use arrows, and besides, there were hardly any arrows left in his quiver. So he used his sword to slash at as many of the creatures as he could, feeling Legolas doing the same besides him. Working in tandem, they managed to break through the crowd of spiders. Then they ran, but they felt, rather than heard, the spiders in pursuit.

And it was at this point that Legolas realised that Legolas had been right. He _was_ slowing Legolas down, and he _was_ slower than the spiders. So he redoubled is efforts, although his lungs and sides ached. 'I cannot do this for much longer', he thought. They were crashing through the trees, with no regard to noise now, the spiders still in pursuit. At the precise moment when Estel thought that he could not possibly carry on, he saw that they had reached the bank of the river. His momentum carried him forward and with a loud splash the young man crashed into the water. He felt Legolas slipping down beside him, slightly more gracefully.

Estel began to swim across the river. It was narrow, but deep with a strong current. He was glad that he was a good swimmer. He reached the middle of the river, passed the worst of the currents and was ready to ascend on the other side, when he realised that Legolas had not followed him.

Legolas' left arm had slowly seized to function, as a consequence of the spider bite. So the young elf found himself in the position of having to carry all his weapons in his right hand _and _to try to swim across the fast flowing river only using one arm. He drifted quickly downriver and hoped that Estel would notice. He was too busy trying to stay afloat to even think about calling for help. The currents were swirling deep and fast around him, once he had lost control, he found it increasingly difficult to even keep his head up.

When Estel turned, he noticed Legolas' predicament, he plunged himself back into the river, and quickly caught up with the floating elf. He caught the prince around the waist and pulled him up against himself, and then managed to get both of them to the opposite bank. The river shores were steep and muddy, and with much effort, Estel managed to manoeuvre Legolas and himself to the top.

Legolas was exhausted from his near drowning, and for a while he sat leaning against Estel, trying to regain his breath. The young man felt incredibly guilty. This was all his fault, if he had listened and had done as Legolas told him, they would have been able to get out of this in much better shape. He held Legolas close, and buried his chin in the other's hair. What if Legolas had drowned? Estel could not have lived with himself. He closed his arms even tighter around the elf. They did not speak for a while, both simply trying to recover from events of the last few hours. The sun had set and it was almost dark.

Finally, Legolas stirred, and turned. "Thank you for saving my life, Estel. But we do need to talk. In a battle situation, you must obey an order by your commander. I know I am not your commander, but I am much more experienced with spiders than you are, I have battled with them for all my life. You could have killed both of us … do you realise that?

Estel looked down at his hands. He had realised that, but too late, only after the event.

Still not meeting Legolas' eyes, he nodded. "Yes, I do", he whispered. "I am so sorry, Legolas. I just wanted … I did not want to leave you behind."

"I know. But I had reasons for sending you ahead … and even if you did not understand them at the time, you should have done what I asked."

Estel would still not meet Legolas' eyes. He had made a big and costly mistake, and he knew it. Legolas looked at him, and suddenly felt pity. Estel was still so young! He hoped that the young human had learned a valuable lesson today.

"Estel? Look at me." He gently tilted Estel's chin up so that they looked at each other.

"It's over now and we both survived. We need to get shelter. This part of the woods is safer, but I do not want to take any chances." The elf sighed. "All of us make mistakes at times. I still care for you, do not worry." He leant forward and kissed Estel gently.

"Come, we need to move. The caves I mentioned earlier are not far from here. "

Whilst they walked, Estel noticed that Legolas did not use his left arm at all. It just hung there, useless. "Legolas? Will the spider poison wear off… or will your arm remain like this…? Does it hurt?" There was such worry in the young man's voice that Legolas could not help but smile, even though it was now too dark for Estel to see the expression.

"It will heal."

The last vestiges of daylight had passed, and it became increasingly difficult to move through the forest. Although it was a starlit night, under the thick foliage little of the silvery starlight penetrated. Legolas' eyesight was better than Estel's so he did not struggle quite so much, but the young human stumbled and tripped so often that Legolas finally took his hand.

"Just trust me and follow. I will lead you. We have almost arrived."

And, true to his word, within mere moments Estel saw that they had reached what appeared to be a large clearing with a dark shadow looming behind. This must be the rock wall with the caves in it.

Estel followed the pull of Legolas hand. After a little while, Legolas stopped, right in front of what Estel assumed was the cave entrance. "There should be some kindling and firestones stored here – these caves are used for shelter by my people and should always be left ready for use."

Legolas was rummaging in the dark. "Here they are."

"I cannot light this with one hand, Estel. Please …"

Within a few moments, the elf held a burning branch as a torch. It allowed Estel to see his surroundings for the first time. Not having Legolas' elven sight, he had only guessed rather than seen that they were indeed in a cave. Now, with the fire lit, he could see that the cave they stood in was narrow, but led further into the mountain.

"Come, we will go to the back and rest for the night."

Legolas took the lead and Estel followed him through the narrow, tunnel-like entrance into a much larger cave. It was evidently still occasionally used by travellers, there were several bedsteads made from branches and covered with furs, and there were some clay jars on a shelf that looked as if they contained food. There was even a small trickle of clear water down a wall. A stone basin, unmistakably of elven make, collected the water before it was allowed to drain away through a side opening.

In the middle of the room was a stone-fenced fireplace with kindling ready for use. Within a few moments, a small fire was burning. Estel thought that somehow the entire place looked and felt … benevolent. He understood now what Legolas had meant when he said that goodness lingered here.

For a moment, neither elf nor man spoke. After all the excitement of the last few hours, they just stood still and looked at each other. They were absolutely filthy. Their river crossing followed by scrambling up a muddy bank and then stumbling through a dark forest had left both of them covered in dried mud. Both of them had also many small scratches and scrapes on their hands, arms, and faces. Estel thought that he had never seen Legolas' hair this dishevelled before, the braiding had largely become undone, and loose strands hung untidily into the young elf's face. Estel thought that most likely he did not look any better, probably worse.

But what drew his attention most was the spider bite on Legolas' arms. The wound had come up in a large, fluid-filled blister. It looked painful.

"Legolas, does your arm hurt? Or can you not feel anything?"

Legolas sighed. "Unfortunately, spider bites only paralyse, they do not numb. Yes, it hurts. This bite is probably the worst I have had so far, it needs cleaning and then puncturing. After that, it will feel much better. In the morning, my arm should be back to normal."

Estel hugged Legolas gently, mindful of the injured arm. " I am so sorry Legolas. It is all my fault…"

Legolas gently laid a finger on Estel's mouth. "Shh, do not start this again. It is over now." He ran his right hand through Estel's hair, and stopped when his fingers got stuck in the tangles.

"You are a mess."

"Do you think you look any better?"

They both laughed, and all tension dissolved. Estel started stripping his clothes of, they were still damp from the river crossing. When he was done, he stepped into the light of the fire, and saw Legolas staring at him. Suddenly uncomfortable, he said: "What is it, Legolas? You have seen me unclothed before …"

"You are beautiful, dirt and all."

"I have never considered myself to be attractive. But I am glad you think so."

He went to the water basin in the back and began to wash himself as best as possible. He even stuck his head into the basin to wash his hair, and then scrubbed himself, using his already torn tunic as a washcloth. He also noticed that the stitches in his shoulder pulled a bit, but they did not seem to have come open, so he ignored the discomfort.

When he felt more or less clean, he turned to Legolas. Much to his surprise, he found that the elf had not undressed yet, but then realised that Legolas had trouble opening the lacing of his clothing with one hand. His attempts had pulled the strings on his leggings tight, instead of releasing them. Estel quickly went over to help him. He gently helped Legolas out of his clothing, and then simply took his hand and led him to the water basin.

He began cleaning his friend, head to toe. Legolas said nothing, but closed his eyes in obvious enjoyment. Estel took extra care with the injured arm, and could not resist the temptation to let his hands linger in other places as well. Somewhat to his surprise, Legolas did not react to his caresses. The elf briefly opened his eyes. "Estel … I very much enjoy what you are doing but I think my arm just hurts too much… I am sorry…"

Estel kissed Legolas very gently. "Don't worry, I am being selfish. I should see to your arm." He turned and searched for his knife. Fortunately they still had their weapons, even if their pack had been lost. He retrieved his knife, washed it and held it into the fire. When the knife glowed red, Estel took it out of the fire and let it cool. "It should be clean now. Legolas, will you be alright?"

The elf nodded. Both knew that this would not be pleasant. Legolas sat down and braced himself with his uninjured arm. Estel knelt in front of him, gently holding the hurt arm in his left hand. Then, with a decisive gesture, he punctured the blistered spider bite. Immediately, greenish fluid began to drain way. Legolas blanched, and hissed. For a moment, Estel thought the elf would faint and perhaps that would have been merciful. But Legolas regained his composure, although his right hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Estel? You need to make sure all the infection drains away. Otherwise we will have to do this again." The prince's voice sounded strained. "You need to open this further and then press." Estel nodded, he knew what to do, Elrond had taught him quite some time ago what to do about infected wounds. Except that he had never had to do this to someone he cared for.

"I will need to cut again. Are you ready?"

Legolas nodded, but Estel noticed how pale he was.

Without further hesitation, Estel opened the wound further with two criss-crossing cuts, and pressed. Legolas could not suppress a moan. But fortunately, Estel did not have to keep up this involuntary torture for long, soon he saw that the signs of infection had drained away and clear, light-red elven blood began to flow. After a while, he gently cleaned the entire area. "This is the best I can do. We have no bandages left. What this really needs is some athelas but I have not got this either. We will have to wait until we return to Lasgalen. If your healers have not got any, my father will have some."

Legolas simply nodded. He felt too drained to respond. Estel very gently pulled the elf up. "You need to rest. I do not think any evil will befall us here" They made it to one of the fur-covered bedsteads. Legolas lay down with a sigh.

Estel quickly stacked up the fire so that it would not entirely extinguish throughout the night. Then he joined Legolas and slipped between the covers next to him. Both went to sleep immediately.

**Please review**


	14. First Meetings Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Estel woke up in the middle of the night. It was very dark, only a few small pieces of wood were still glowing. When he tried to identify what had woken him, he realised that the culprit was his stomach. The only thing he had had to eat since the last day's breakfast had been a few berries, and now he was very hungry. He remembered having seen the clay jars on the shelf.

Carefully, Estel disentangled himself from Legolas. The young elf had turned to his side, facing him, and their legs had intertwined. Legolas mumbled something unintelligible, and turned onto his back. He did not wake up. Estel thought that he must have been even more exhausted than had been obvious during the previous evening.

As quietly as possible, Estel made his way to the small fire. Once he had left the warm covers and Legolas' embrace, he shivered in the cool night air. He quickly restocked the fire and then used a burning branch as a torch to investigate the clay jars on the shelf. To his delight he found dried grapes, dried berries and well-wrapped lembas bread. Without hesitation, he ate a handful of the dried fruit and a whole lembas bread. This was an indulgence, he had always been told that lembas was for emergencies only – it was not an item of food that elves ate for everyday sustenance; it was reserved for travelling and then only eaten in small quantities. Estel had never eaten an entire square before.

"Can I have one, too?" Estel turned to see that Legolas had now woken and had pushed himself into a halfway sitting position. Estel smiled. "Of course. And some berries and dried grapes." He collected the food and returned with it to their bed. He handed the food to Legolas and then slipped back underneath the covers. The fire played on Legolas' regular features and once again Estel was fascinated by the way the dark lashes framed the deep blue eyes. He could not stop himself from gently touching Legolas' face.

"Does your arm feel better?"

"Much. I can move my arm again, and the swelling has gone down a lot … and it hardly hurts any longer." Legolas ate another mouthful of berries. Estel looked at the bite, it had indeed almost disappeared, there was still some redness, but all the infection had gone.

"I am glad to see that. This looked quite bad yesterday evening."

"As I said, I think it was the worst bite I have had so far."

"I am so sorry, Legolas."

"Do not start again, Estel. We all make mistakes. Come here." Legolas had finished his food, and pulled Estel close. They held each other for a long time.

Finally Estel moved. "Legolas? Why do you not want to make love with me? I know you desire me. Is it because I am mortal?"

"Oh Estel! No, that is not the reason at all. I do find you attractive, you know that. But you are very young still, I do not want you to leave here and regret what we have done. I want you to be sure … and also …" Legolas' voice trailed of.

"And also?"

"It will be my first time, too. I … I want to be sure that it is really _me_ you desire not just the way I look or a passing fancy of your growing body. I have been looked at with desire many times, and I need to be certain that this is different."

"You are not?" Estel sounded slightly hurt.

"Yes, … no… oh, I just don't know…" Legolas' insecurity was almost tangible. In the flickering firelight, their eyes locked for a long time. And suddenly, despite his youth and inexperience, Estel understood. He remembered some of the things that Legolas had told him, and realised how hard it had to be for Legolas to trust anyone to get close to him. Making love required the ultimate trust and they had not known each other for that long.

"Legolas? I understand …"

He very gently kissed the elf on the mouth. The kiss lingered, and became passionate. Soon all serious thoughts were forgotten when hands and mouths became busy giving and receiving pleasure.

-o-o-o-

Some time later, the grey light of dawn filtered through the narrow cave entrance. Neither Estel nor Legolas had slept anymore, sated and spent they had dozed in each other's arms.

"Estel?"

"Mmh …"

"I think we ought to get up. We need to tidy up and restock the kindling and fire, and … well, I also think we may need to rinse these covers … We have got a long way ahead today still, and we should really aim to be home tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest."

Estel groaned, but swung his legs out of the bed. Unfortunately, Legolas was right. The young man checked his clothes – they were dry now, but filthy and torn. With a sigh, he put them on. After a quick wash, he ran his hands through his tangled hair. There was nothing he could do with it as it was, so he quickly tied it into a loose plait in the neck, and fastened the ends with a small strip of leather.

Legolas also stepped into his clothes, and quickly rebraided his hair. Without the use of a comb or brush, his light hair was tangled, but since it was shorter and straighter than Estel's, it did not look quite as untidy.

Then they cleaned up as best as they could, made sure there was kindling for the next travellers, and left.

Outside, the sun was rising and the first rays were filtering through the green roof of the trees. It would be another warm day.

Legolas set a fast pace, but this time he made sure they stopped at regular intervals. At midday, they stopped in a grove of wild apple trees and filled their stomachs with the tangy fruit. They also took some apples with them for later in the day. Legolas declared that they had made good time and could slow down a bit.

Estel used that opportunity to slip his hand into Legolas'. They walked in companionable silence for most of the afternoon. When the sun began to set, Legolas said: "Estel, we promised to return within a week. The week ends tomorrow. We are not far from Lasgalen; we could push on and arrive in a few hours' time. But we could also stay in the woods for another night, and return tomorrow. No evil will befall as here, we are well within my people's protection now."

Estel looked at Legolas. "I would like to have another night with you alone. We may never have the chance again." There was a deep sadness in his voice.

Legolas gently cupped Estel's face with his hands. "We _will_ see each other again. I promise you. Be true to your name, Estel." They stood facing each other a long moment and then embraced.

They made camp in a hollow underneath some mighty old oak trees. Although it was a summer night, Estel was shivering in the cool night air; their blanket had been lost along with their pack. Legolas lit a small fire and they lay down next to it. Legolas held Estel tightly, and the young man soon dropped off to sleep.

It had been a long day after a night with not much sleep, and Estel was tired. His last thought before he dozed off was how pleasant it was to feel Legolas' slow breathing against his own body, and he wished fervently that their return to Lasgalen would not be the end of their relationship.

**-o-o-o-**

**Please review.**


	15. First Meetings Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Estel and Legolas had broken camp early in the morning and were now almost back in the elven city. Before they reached the outskirts of the settlement, the prince stopped.

"Estel? Do you realise that we have done all the things we were not supposed to do? We ran into wargs and spiders, we crossed a river and got your stitches wet … I am not looking forward to telling my father about this trip." Legolas sighed. "Although he needs to know about the spiders and wargs, and soon. They need to be dealt with."

Estel looked at his companion. "Your list does not even include things like falling in love with a mortal …". He grinned and turned. The young man took the elf's hand into his own.

Suddenly serious, he said: "Legolas, I do not know what will happen now. But I want you to know that I have never felt for anyone as I do for you. This may not mean much because I am still young, but I do know myself well enough to know that I care much for you. Legolas, I have never felt like this before ... I think I love you." Both stood still for a moment, facing each other.

"Estel… I don't know what to say … I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you, either. If this is love, than I love you, too." Legolas' eyes were huge and dark. Estel leaned forward, and gently kissed the prince. There were moments when he felt older than Legolas, although this was so blatantly a reverse of reality. He held the elf for a long moment. Again, Legolas' insecurity was almost tangible, it was as if Legolas did not trust his own feelings.

-o-o-o-

King Thranduil was in his study consulting with his chief advisor and his Imladris guests. The orc hunting party the twins had joined had returned earlier than anticipated since they had news that needed to be passed on quickly. They had succeeded in destroying a large number of orcs and a big spider colony, but had seen both spiders and orcs in disturbingly large numbers. Currently the king and his advisors were marking the sightings on a map.

One thing became obvious; Elrond's return home was unlikely to be as trouble free as the journey to Lasgalen had been. In the intervening time, large numbers of orcs had moved westwards. Thranduil would have to make an effort to stop these movements; otherwise he would find his realm cut off from other lands.

The twins had not finished their reports when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Thranduil and his guests turned towards the door. It opened and Legolas stood in the doorframe, Estel behind him. Both looked dirty and dishevelled, but otherwise unharmed.

"Legolas!" The king allowed himself a smile. Elrond, too, stepped forward. "Estel! You have made it back!" The Imladris lord quickly assessed his foster son's condition. Dirty, but no overt injuries."

Legolas returned his father's smile, but then turned serious. "Father, we have grave news. We did not go far south, and yet we had a run-in with wargs and spiders. I have never seen packs of wargs so close to us. I am uncertain whether the wargs and spiders consciously cooperated but the wargs drove us into a spider colony." With a rueful smile, Legolas added. "We had a bit of an exciting time …"

"It certainly sounds like it. Are you both unharmed?" Elrond looked closely at the young prince. He looked uninjured, but there was a telltale red mark on his arm. "You have been bitten by a spider."

"Yes, it is a long story. It was a nasty bite, but Estel dealt with it." They all knew what 'dealt with' meant.

"It sounds as if there is much you have to tell us, Legolas." Thranduil looked at his son sternly.

"Yes, but for now I would like to show you were we encountered the spiders and wargs. They need to be dealt with. Left unchecked they will destroy all forest life."

All present nodded.

Neither of the twins had said anything yet. Elrohir took the initiative. "We also had an exciting time, but we encountered more orcs and spiders than we had anticipated. We returned early to develop a plan how we can counter than threat. Your news makes this more urgent still."

Thranduil looked at the dirty and torn clothing of his son. "Legolas, you and Estel need a bath. Show us on the map where you encountered these creatures and then go and refresh yourselves. When you are finished, return here and you can tell us more."

Both Legolas and Estel nodded. They turned towards the door, when Elrond called Estel back. "Estel, before you have your bath and get yourself ready, I would like to get these stitches out of your shoulder. I take it they have lasted through your adventures?"

"Yes, Ada, they have. Although they did get wet once." Elrond frowned at that answer, but then smiled. "Come on then, let us deal with that quickly. Then you can clean yourself." Turning to Elrond and the twins, he said: "I will be back in a few moments, this will not take long."

Side by side, Elrond and Estel walked to the Halls of Healing. On the way, Estel told Elrond everything that has happened. Or at least most of it – there were some areas that he skirted. If Elrond noticed, he did not comment.

Estel did not omit the incident that led to their battle with the spiders. "Father, I was stupid, I endangered Legolas' life and my own! Legolas told me off for that."

Elrond put his arm around Estel's shoulder. "You know you have made a mistake. You will not do it again. We all have to learn, and you have never been in a battle situation before, do not judge yourself too harshly."

Estel nodded, somewhat relieved that his father did not add to the reproaches. When they arrived at Elrond's workroom, the elf lord quickly removed the stitches from Estel's shoulders. The wound had closed and was already little more than a scar.

"Your injury seems not to have suffered from you adventures. This is almost healed, for a mortal you do heal fast." Estel nodded, he had heard that comment before.

"You need to wash and change. Estel, I do need to ask you a question, though. How did you get on with the young prince? From what I know of him, he has a reputation for being difficult to get along with."

"We got along fine, in fact, I like him." Estel hoped fervently he would not blush.

"You like him? Estel, do not forget who he is. He is Thranduil's son, and Thranduil does not trust me at all. I do not believe that he would appreciate a friendship between you and Legolas. Also, I believe that you would get hurt – from what I have seen of the prince he is far from warm-hearted."

Somewhere inside Estel a door fell shut at that comment. A part of him had hoped that he would be able to tell Elrond what he felt for Legolas. He had always been close to Elrond, they were father and son in every regard that mattered, and it hurt him to know that he would not be able to share his feelings towards Legolas with his father.

They returned to the place, and Estel went up to his room. He quickly bathed and changed, and was in the process of braiding his still damp hair, when there was a knock on the door. Swiftly finishing what he was doing, he called,"Enter!"

Legolas stood in the doorway, looking clean and refreshed. "Are you ready?"

"Almost. My father took the stitches out, all is fine." He got up and embraced the prince. For a moment he felt a fierce protectiveness towards the elf, although he knew fully well that Legolas was probably stronger than himself. Legolas closed his arms around Estel's waist and with a sigh of contentment, he leant his head on the young man's shoulder. Both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment of closeness.

"Estel, we ought to return to my father's study. They are waiting for us."

With a sigh, Estel nodded. "I know. Let's go."

-o-o-o-

Several hours later, all reports had been given, compared and discussed. The twins had told of their patrol, Legolas and Estel had filled in more details about their journey, and Elrond had updated on the progress of the spider victims and creation of the antidote.

The outcome was that Thranduil and his chief advisor decided that a systematic plan to rout out evil creatures needed to be developed. The twins volunteered to stay and help, driven by their hatred of Sauron's creatures. Elrond was not pleased by this announcement, but also did not try to prevent the twins from joining the Mirkwood forces.

Elrond also decided that it was time for himself and Estel to return to Imladris soon. He was needed at home, and had done as much as he could in the Halls of Healing. All current spider victims would survive, thanks to his skills, and an effective antidote had been developed. Thranduil's healers would have to produce larger quantities, but this was now a comparatively easy task.

Elrond announced that he wanted to leave the day after next, which gave him one day of rest. He had worked with almost no breaks and felt that he needed an opportunity to rest before the long journey back.

-o-o-o-

Only Elladan noticed the look of shocked surprise that Legolas and Estel shared when Elrond talked about his and Estel's departure. It was then that the older twin remembered his promise to himself to watch Estel and Legolas. He wondered what had happened during their journey between them. Now that he was looking for it, it appeared obvious to him that something had happened. Even though the prince and the young man were not standing close to each other, there was something in the way they looked at each other that made him wonder what had happened during their journey. Elladan was sure that they had not heard all of it. Elladan renewed his silent promise to look after Estel.

Finally Thranduil declared the meeting finished, and everyone filed out of the room.

It was late afternoon, and Legolas led Estel outside into the Royal Gardens. It was a warm, sultry afternoon, and the gardens were heavy with the scent of flowers. Elladan followed the prince and his brother at a discrete distance. He could see that Estel laid his hand on Legolas arm, neither of the pair seemed even aware of the gesture. The two youngsters walked slowly to a secluded part of the garden, where they sat down on a bench underneath flowering shrubs.

This presented Elladan with a problem. He felt guilty about observing his brother and his friend without their knowledge, it felt all wrong. And yet, he also felt very protective of Estel; he did not want his younger brother to be hurt. In a brief moment, he decided to quietly climb into the low branches of a nearby willow tree, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

For a long moment, nothing much happened. Estel and Legolas were too focused on each other to pay much attention to their surroundings. For a brief while, they just sat looking at each other, and then Legolas smiled. It was a sad, bittersweet smile and so unexpected for Elladan that all he could do was to contain a gasp of surprise. He could not see Estel's face from his hideout, as Estel was sitting with his back turned to him. But Elladan could see how his brother lifted his hand and very gently stroked the young elf's cheek, and then pulled him into an embrace. Again somewhat to Elladan's surprise, Legolas gave into the caress and buried his face in Estel's dark hair. He said something very quietly to Estel, which Elladan could not make out. Estel responded, equally quiet, and continued to rub the prince's back.

At this stage, Elladan had little doubt that Estel and Legolas had not only become friends on their journey, but most likely, lovers as well. He winced at the thought; Estel was too young for this! The mere thought of Estel in a physical relationship … and yet, he _was _almost grown, and … Elladan knew that these thoughts would not lead anywhere. His main aim was to prevent Estel from getting hurt, and unless he saw evidence of that, he would not interfere. Although, Elladan admitted to himself, he did not like the situation one bit.

After a while, Legolas leaned back. Elladan was surprised to see the emotions in Legolas face and eyes. The arrogant, aloof prince had disappeared and instead a very young, vulnerable looking elf had taken his place. He shifted sideways, so that Elladan could see more of his brother's face. He, too, looked sad and drawn. Elladan had no doubt that his and their father's upcoming departure was the cause for this misery.

Elladan thought that this showed how immature both Estel and Legolas were, two older people would not have let themselves fall for someone as much out of reach as these two were for each other.

Elladan focused his attention again on the pair in front of him. Legolas had cupped Estel's face with his hands and gently stroked his cheeks. Elladan was hugely surprised by this display of affection; he would have never expected anything remotely like this from Thranduil's son. The young elf leaned forward, and gently kissed the young man. Estel responded, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Elladan winced. He really did not want to watch this. It was bad enough to inadvertently watch other people in an intimate situation, but your own younger brother … unfortunately there was not much he could do to extricate himself from the situation. If he climbed out of his hiding place, he would be noticed, and that would be even more embarrassing. So he decided to keep quiet and out of the way. And he hoped the two in front of him would not get _too_ intimate.

His wish was granted as the bell for the evening meal rang. Estel and Legolas looked up, and with a few quiet words, separated. After a final kiss, they walked towards the palace, no longer touching.

Elladan stretched his stiff limbs and descended from his perch. This afternoon had given him much to think about.

-o-o-o-

**Please review.**


	16. First Meetings Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

This evening the meal was not an elaborate affair. A table with different foods had been set up outside, it was another warm night. As people arrived, they took a plate and filled it with food, and then either sat down on one of the tables underneath the trees in front of the palace, or walked and talked whilst they ate.

When Legolas and Estel arrived, they quickly checked for their families. Thranduil and Elrond stood with a group of Thranduil's senior warriors and advisors, and the twins were nowhere to be seen. Legolas took Estel's arm and guided him to the table.

"Here, take a plate. What would you like?"

Estel surveyed the food offered. There was much variety, some of the dishes were familiar, others he did not know. Finally he decided on some cold, spiced venison, a mix of wild mushrooms and a selection of forest fruit. Legolas looked at his plate.

"This looks nice. I will have the same."

After he had filled his own plate, Legolas turned to Estel. "Come, let us get some wine with this."

Once they had all they wanted for food and drink, Legolas guided Estel away from the main eating area. "We have not much time left, I want to show you something tonight. I do not think that you will have an opportunity to see it tomorrow. I am sure there will be a formal dinner before your departure."

With their food and drink in hand, Legolas led Estel up a narrow forest path away from the Elven settlement. After a while, it began to climb steeply, and Estel had difficulties to balance his plate, glass and himself.

Legolas noticed his predicament and stopped. "I should have realised that you would find this difficult. I am sorry. But there is something I would very much like you to see. If you give me your plate, I will put your food on my plate, it is the same anyway, and we can share later. We can leave your plate here and retrieved it later. I can carry your glass so that you have your hands free."

Estel nodded, and blushed fiercely. He was deeply embarrassed to be so clumsy that he needed his hands to climb, whereas Legolas simply appeared to walk up the rocky incline with a plate of food and two glasses of wine.

Fortunately the climb was not long, a brief scramble upwards, and then Legolas said:

"Estel, this is what I wanted to show you." He sat down their provisions and turned to see the young man's face.

Estel was stunned. They had arrived on the edge of a small mountain pool, which was shielded on three sides by rock walls. The moon shone above, and the still, dark water reflected the silvery light. It was very quiet, and the scene was of such a serene beauty that Estel involuntarily gasped.

They stood in silence for a long time. Then Legolas said quietly, almost a whisper as not to disturb the beauty of their surroundings, "Let us sit down and eat."

They sat on the grassy shore of the pool, close together and with their legs touching. Legolas balanced the plate with their food on his right and Estel's left thigh, and they ate in quiet contentment.

"Thank you for showing me this place, Legolas. It is beautiful. And it is so near to your father's palace! I am surprised not to see more people here."

"Not many elves come here. Everyone knows about this place, but few use it."

When they were finished and had only their wine left, Estel pulled up his knees and curled up against the elf. Almost instinctively, Legolas' arms closed around the boy, holding him close. They sat for many long moments, watching the moon slowly move across the night sky. Neither man nor elf felt the need to speak, to be in each other's company was enough.

Slowly Estel dozed off, still encircled by Legolas' arms. Finally, Legolas' eyes unfocused and he gave in to sleep also, leaning his head against Estel's hair.

-o-o-o-

Some hours later, Estel awoke, stiff and cold. He realised that they would have to return, since no one knew where they were, and Elrond would surely be concerned. He sat up straight and the movement woke Legolas.

"We need to return, Legolas. Otherwise my father will send out search parties!"

Legolas nodded. "That is true." He stood up in one fluid movement and pulled Estel with him. Yet again Estel was surprised how much strength was hidden in Legolas' slender body. They stood facing each other for a moment, and then Estel leaned forward to kiss Legolas gently. The kiss lingered until Legolas broke away. "We will not return this night if we continue this, Estel. You know that. We have to go home."

When they arrived back at the palace, only few elves were still up. Legolas quickly led Estel up the stairs to his father's study. There was still light burning, so he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Legolas?"

"We just wanted to say that we have returned. We went to the pool above the forest path, you know where I mean."

Thranduil nodded. "Thank you for letting me know that you are back. I am sorry, Legolas, but I still have much work to do tonight."

With these words, the king returned to his paperwork.

Legolas and Estel quietly closed the door behind them. Estel sighed. "Your father still does not like me, does he?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, this is true. I do not know what it would take for him to accept you as my friend. He deeply dislikes and distrusts humans, and if he had not needed Elrond's help so badly, he would not have permitted you to come."

Estel yawned. It was very late, and time for bed. Legolas smiled, and pointed him in the direction of his room. "Bedtime! I see you tomorrow." One final, gentle kiss, and they went their separate ways.

-o-o-o-

The next day passed quickly. There were travel preparations to be made, routes to be checked, the latest information about orcs and other evil was collected. On the return journey, it was only Elrond and Estel, they would have to be careful. Even an experienced elf-lord such as Elrond would not be able to keep larger groups of evil creatures at bay.

Estel and Legolas tried both to let the day pass as uneventful as possible. They did not cling to each other, or indeed gave any indication that they would find parting difficult. Neither Elrond nor Thranduil paid much attention to their sons, there were too many other things to do.

It was only Elladan who noticed the turmoil in Estel's usually clear grey eyes. Even though he still did not understand what attracted Estel to Legolas, he had now little doubt that the affection between the two was genuine and went both ways.

Elladan had great reservations about Legolas, the older twin had met the young prince on several occasions; and Legolas had never made any attempt to befriend him or Elrohir. On the contrary, he had always appeared cold and aloof. And yet – Elladan had seen Legolas smile at Estel in a way that he had never thought possible in someone who appeared so distant.

After breakfast, Estel went to pack his belongings. Elladan followed him to his room, and entered. He found Estel laying on his bed, his former poise completely gone. He had curled up on his side, and was staring blankly into space. His eyes were red and he looked as if he had cried.

"Estel?" Elladan sat down on the bed next to his brother, and gently pushed strands of dark hair from the boy's face. "You like Legolas, don't you?"

Estel nodded but did not say anything. But the expression in his eyes changed from sadness to a hint of fear. "Oh Estel, do not fear, I will not tell father. I am surprised he has not seen it for himself. Elrohir had his eyes elsewhere, as usual, so I am not surprised he has not noticed. But father will have to see this for himself, or you need to tell him. You know that it is unlikely that you will see Legolas again?"

"Yes." Estel's voice was quiet and strained. "I know. Father has not been here in centuries, the chances of me returning here are slim."

"Estel," Elladan laid a comforting hand on his brother's waist, "if nothing else, in a few years you will reach your majority and after that you will have more independence. You may well be able to travel here by yourself once day. But think of this: Legolas is Thranduil's only son, he will not look kindly on Legolas having a relationship with a mortal, especially if this mortal is father's foster son. You will get hurt, unless you say a true good-bye to Legolas and let it go. You will have some pleasant memories to take home with you. Let it be finished there."

Estel sat up and shook his head. "I cannot do this. I care too much for Legolas already. I will have to find a way to return."

"Estel, you are only causing pain for yourself. In a few years' time, Legolas' father will find him a wife. He will have to marry, he is a prince. You are still very young, you can find other mates."

Estel looked at Elladan with such an expression of horror, that Elladan was taken aback.

"Estel! You are too young to commit yourself. So is Legolas – at least he is old enough to have a lover, but you really should not even think about it at your age! Which brings me to something else. Estel, I saw you yesterday with Legolas. You have grown close in the last two weeks, but how close? I hesitate to ask this but … have you been intimate with him?"

Estel blushed fiercely, and he stiffened with resentment. "I do not think this is any of your business, Elladan."

"Yes, it is. You are my foster brother and you are underage. It is my responsibility to protect you from harm. Legolas is an attractive elf, and probably has had many lovers before you. Is that really what you want?"

Estel's resentment flared. "Legolas has done me no harm! If anything, he held back – it was me who wanted to make love and he refused! And he told me that he has had no lovers before me." Realising what he had just said, Estel groaned and buried his face in his hands. He had just told Elladan just how close he and Legolas had become, and also something very private about Legolas.

He looked up. "Please, Elladan, we have done no harm but giving each other pleasure. Father does not need to know. I would not lie to him if he asked, but I know what he will say – what you said and more. I care for Legolas, and yes, I am attracted to him. Is that so wrong?" Resentment had turned into defiance, and Estel's grey eyes now met Elladan's gaze.

Elladan sighed. This was turning out about as difficult as he had anticipated it was going to be.

"If this was with almost anyone else, Estel, you are quite right, there would be little harm in it, after all you cannot get each other with child. But this is Prince Legolas, Thranduil's son, who already holds grudges against father. And you are a mortal. Have you thought about what would happen if he found out how close you and Legolas are?"

It was Estel's turn to sigh. He was young, but he was not ignorant or completely naïve.

"It would cause more upset. I know – we know."

"Estel, let this go before you get hurt more." With these words, Elladan run his hand through Estel's tousled hair with an affectionate gesture, and got up to leave. "I will let father find out for himself."

-o-o-o-

Later in the day when all preparations were made, Estel found Legolas in his study, catching up on some of his neglected work. "Legolas, I am as finished as I can be. Can you free yourself for a few hours?"

Legolas turned away from the papers he was working on. "Estel, today I would drop more important things than this. These are your last few hours here. The Valar only know when we will meet again." Sadness laced the elf's voices. "Let us go for a final walk in the forest."

And that is what they did. They did not speak much as there was little to be said about their upcoming departure. They agreed that they would write once a month, more would certainly be considered frivolous use of messenger birds. Otherwise, they walked with their arms interlinked, simply enjoying each other's company and finding comfort in these last few hours of togetherness. Dusk arrived, and they needed to return to the palace, for a final festive meal.

During the meal, both Estel and Legolas tried not to look at each other too often. Neither was hungry. Thranduil did not pay much attention to Legolas' meal; he was busy talking with a number of other people. Elrond did notice that Estel ate little, but thought it was the result of anxiety or nervousness about the upcoming journey.

After the meal, when the guests dispersed and stood talking in groups, and in one corner music started playing, Legolas quietly took Estel's hand and pulled him towards the trees. They climbed a tall tree not far away, and sat on one of its strong branches. Legolas had his arms around Estel's waist and held him close. They sat there for a long while.

They did not make promises to each other, nor did they pledge each other undying love. But Legolas whispered very quietly into Estel's ear: "We will see each other again, Estel." Estel nodded. And they both knew that this was all the promise they needed.

-o-o-o-

The morning of departure arrived all to quickly. Breakfast was eaten early, and without much conversation. The bags were packed, the horses were ready. Thranduil thanked Elrond again for his assistance and wished them a safe journey. Elrond hugged his sons, and told them to keep out of trouble. Both Elrohir and Elladan hugged Estel, it would be a long time before they saw each other again. "Be good, little brother", was Elrohir's comment. Elladan just embraced his human brother and squeezed him hard.

Legolas and Estel stood facing each other. "Legolas, thank you for all the time you have spent with me. I have enjoyed the time with you."

"It has been my pleasure, Estel Elrondion."

Both bowed slightly, and then Estel formally thanked the king for his hospitality. No one but Elladan noticed the sadness in Estel's grey eyes, and a similar expression in Legolas deep blue ones.

Finally all farewells were said, and as the horses were turning, Estel laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder in a fleeting gesture of affection. Both remembered that last touch for a long time to come.

Elrond and Estel began the long journey home.

-o-o-o-

**Please review**


	17. First Meetings Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Once they had left Lasgalen, Elrond and Estel rode hard and quietly. They did not speak much, concentrating on their environment. Elrond had told his son that he expected to meet orcs; the last reports had indicated that orcs had been spotted on the mountain passes. They would have to be very careful. At the end of the first day, Estel was exhausted. They had ridden for almost 12 hours, with only a short break for some food at lunchtime. Fortunately, they had seen no signs of orcs or any other evil creatures.

They stopped at dusk to have something to eat. Estel was so tired that he almost fell of the horse rather than dismounted from it. Nevertheless, he prepared their simple meal whilst Elrond looked after the horses. They, too, were weary and needed rest.

Estel was so exhausted that even eating seemed to be an effort. Elrond watched the slow movements of his normally much more energetic son, and smiled. "Estel, time for you to sleep. I will take the watch tonight. You need to be able to ride hard again." Somewhat to the elf-lord's surprise, Estel did not protest. The young man grabbed his blanket and curled up beneath it. His eyes dropped shut before Elrond had a chance to say anything further. The elf shook his head in a gesture of both exasperation and amusement. Estel should have told him much earlier that he had reached his limits, but the boy would never admit that he did not have the stamina of an elf.

Elrond settled down for a long night watch. He thought about the visit to Lasgalen. Altogether, he felt, it had gone much better than he had anticipated. Thranduil had not been overly hostile towards Estel, and, contrary to all expectations, the young man seemed to have become friends with Prince Legolas. This was totally unanticipated, and Elrond was not quite certain how he should react to this friendship.

He thought back to the day when he had walked into Estel's room in the Halls of Healing and had found Estel brushing and braiding the prince's hair. That had been wholly inappropriate, and yet Legolas seemed not to have had any objections, indeed if the guilty expression on his face was any indication, he had enjoyed Estel's ministrations. And that contradicted everything Elrond had previously seen of Thranduil's son. From what he knew of the prince, Legolas did not encourage personal contact of any kind. And yet, he had formed a bond with Estel.

Even though Elrond had been preoccupied, he was not so blind as not to have seen that at all. He briefly wondered whether there was more than friendship between the two youngsters, but then dismissed the thought as utterly unlikely. It was already surprising that Estel and Legolas had become friends, to assume anything else would be presumptuous.

Elrond's thoughts wandered to his other two sons. Their decision to remain in Mirkwood and fight orcs and wargs saddened him. He felt that the twins were spending far too much time fighting. He knew that it was an elusive feeling of guilt and a desire for retribution that drove his sons, but he also knew that no matter how many orcs Elladan and Elrohir killed, it would not bring their mother back. Celebrian had left to go to the west, after having been captured and tortured by orcs. Elrond sighed. Thinking of Celebrian always filled him with regret and remorse – that he had not been able to do more for her, that they had not loved each other more, perhaps if he had loved her more, she would have stayed, so many ifs… paths not taken … Elrond knew that these thoughts were futile, he had been through them many times. And yet, he could never quite lay them to rest.

Elrond's thoughts moved on to Arwen. Beautiful, and strong willed, she was living in Lothlorien with her grandparents. She had left Imladris about ten years ago, and it had not been on good terms. Elrond hoped that one day they would be able to rebuild their relationship.

The night passed slowly. It was a clear, starlit night, and Elrond spent much of it reaching out to the stars, finding comfort in the presence of his forebears. As morning dawned, he woke Estel for an early start.

-o-o-o-

They had not travelled far the next morning and were on open stretch of the road, when Elrond suddenly stopped. Surprised, Estel opened his mouth to speak.

Elrond laid his hand on Estel's arm. "Ssh, Estel… quiet. I can hear something", the elf-lord said in a very low voice. He listened for a while. "Horses. Six of them, with shoes. These riders are men. We should find some cover to find out who they are."

"Where?"

Elrond looked around. This was a legitimate question. The road they were on was an unpaved, elevated highway used by travellers crossing the mountains. They had just entered the foothills of the mountains, and on one side of road, the ground dropped away a considerable distance and on the other side was a fairly steep rock wall. There was really nowhere to go.

"Estel, I am not happy about this. I do not know what this is, but somehow…", he hesitated, uncharacteristically at a loss of words," I have a feeling that it would be better if they find out as little as they can. I would like these people to see and remember you as an elf, not a young man. Do you think you can do that?"

"Ada, they will be able to tell at first glance!"

Elrond smiled briefly. "No, Estel, for mortals who have not seen many elves, you look very much like an elf. You just need to keep your ears covered, they are your most obvious give-away."

Estel nodded, slightly nervous. He quickly opened the braids that held his hair away from his face and thus exposed his round ears, and tied the dark strands loosely together in the back of his neck. That style should cover his ears. Elrond nodded, and then they saw the riders appearing.

Estel looked at the approaching riders with curiosity. He had actually not seen many humans, and these riders looked different from any other humans he had seen before.

They were dressed in brightly coloured, flowing robes that had seen much hard wear. Their skin was dark, much darker than any human Estel had ever seen before. On their heads they wore long scarves that fell over their shoulders and covered most of their faces. As Elrond had predicted, there were six of them.

Elrond frowned. He knew these people for who they were – Haradrim from the South. Why were they here in this northern region?

The riders came closer, and stopped. "Greetings, Master Elves". The speaker appeared to be the leader of the men. He spoke Westron with a guttural accent that Estel found hard to understand.

"Greetings to you as well. It is a long time that I have seen men from your home country. You are a long way from home." Elrond's statement contained an implicit question.

The leader of the Haradrim nodded. His scarf covered most of his face; only a pair of sharp black eyes surrounded by brown skin was visible. "Yes, we are indeed. We are traders and have done business across the mountains in a small place called Bree, and are now on our way home."

Estel was curious to know what these exotic strangers had done in Bree. But Elrond simply answered: "We are from Rivendell and are on our way home."

"Rivendell?" Is this not the elven home where the mighty Lord Elrond lives?" Estel noticed that suddenly all six men appeared uncomfortable, as if mentioning Rivendell made them uneasy. Elrond noticed the change as well, and decided that he would not identify himself.

"Yes, Rivendell, or Imladris as we call it, is Lord Elrond's home."

Now clearly uncomfortable, the Haradrim shifted on his horse and nodded. "We wish you a safe and pleasant journey home. We want to cover a large distance today and must continue."

"May your journey be safe."

Both parties turned their horses and left in opposite directions. As soon as the men were out of earshot, Estel asked: "Father, you were right! They did not even notice I am not an elf! But what could they want in Bree?"

Elrond was looking very pensive. "I will need to find out why they were in Bree, and why they fear my name. There is something very odd about this." He turned and looked after the riders. "If it did not take us back where we have just come from, I would very much like to follow them for a little while, to see if we can find out more about them."

"We could do that, Ada. We do not need to be home at a certain day."

"Are you sure that you want to go this extra way? We do not know where this will take us."

Estel nodded. He was quite excited about the prospect of following these peculiar strangers.

Elrond looked one more time at his son, and then turned his horse again. They followed the Haradrim riders at a safe distance. This was not difficult to accomplish since Elrond could see much further than the humans.

-o-o-o-

Legolas had not slept well in the previous night. Even though Estel had only left a day ago, he missed the young man intensely. Estel's departure left a hole in Legolas life that he had been aware of but which now seemed to have grown much larger. In the brief time they had had together, Estel had become a much-needed friend and more.

As he sat at his desk trying to sort through the accumulated paperwork, Legolas put his elbows on the desk and rested his forehand in his hands. He was surprised how keenly he missed Estel already, and how much he had got used to his presence. Legolas' thoughts wandered back to the morning. After a restless night, he had woken up tense and unrested. Finally he decided to leave the paperwork, and went to find Galadhir for some training. The thought cheered him up, and he hurried through the most urgent tasks.

After the midday meal, he went to find Galadhir. He found the instructor on the training ground, watching a group of younger warriors practise shooting from horse back onto moving targets – other warriors on foot who carried shields which had to be hit in the centre, and who moved and run at will to make the shots harder.

Legolas quietly stood next to Galadhir. When the instructor realised who had come up to him, he smiled slightly. "Prince Legolas! I have not seen you in a while. Have your guests left?"

"Yes, they have."

Galadhir's attention returned to the practice battlefield before him. "Elendor! You must be quicker with your bow – I have not yet seen you hit a target in the centre! Berendil, you horse will not let you fall – concentrate on your shooting, not your riding!"

The instructor turned to Legolas again. He looked at the prince for a long moment. "Come to the training ground in the afternoon, Legolas. I will be there."

Legolas filled the next hours by finding his own instructors and catching up on some neglected sessions. He found concentrating hard, and his sword practice was even less accomplished than usual. The trainer, a strong, tall elf named Telerion set his own sword down, sighed and frowned. "Prince Legolas, you must focus on what you are doing. I have been training you for years now with the sword, and I am beginning to feel that we are not achieving much here. Even after all these years, you are yielding this sword as if it was some kind of a heavy stick! You have to think of it as an extension of your am!"

Legolas looked down, his sword still in his hand. He, too, sighed. He knew he had not done well. There was also a part of him whish rebelled against what Telerion had said. Suddenly the hurt of Estel's departure, his inability even to speak about this to anyone and the unsuccessful sword practice turned dejection into defiance.

He looked up and met the instructor's eyes. "I am not good with the sword, Telerion, we both know this. I also know that I have probably learned that I am going to learn with the sword. I can defend myself with it, but it will never be my weapon of choice. Since early this summer, Galadhir has instructed me in the use of two long knives, I am much more accomplished with them than with a sword, even though I have been training with them only for a few months, and I have tried for years with the sword. I would like to stop these lessons."

Telerion looked horrified. "Prince Legolas, I have failed you. I should have tried harder. Your father would be most displeased if we discontinue these lessons."

Legolas looked at the instructor levelly. "I will talk to my father. We will see what he will say. Thank you for spending all this time with me" He thought, but did not say, that he was fairly certain that Thranduil would hardly notice the request, as most things concerning Legolas did not seem to be very important to him at the moment. Legolas knew that he was probably unfair towards his father, and yet it seemed that in the last years they had truly grown apart.

Telerion nodded. "I will speak to you later."

-o-o-o-

Later that afternoon, Legolas met Galadhir as agreed. But even with the knives, today Legolas was unable to concentrate. Galadhir noticed it, and also that Legolas looked tired and drawn. After a while, he stopped the practice and asked Legolas to sit down on the grassy verge of the training ground.

"Legolas? What is wrong with you today? You are as tense as a strung bow and your performance was much worse than it has been in a long time." Galadhir could see the tension in Legolas' body; the younger elf had pulled up his knees and slung his arms around his legs. There was something in his body language that told Galadhir that the normally so composed prince needed comfort, and needed it badly. On the risk of overstepping the boundaries of what Legolas would find acceptable, he put his arms around the hunched up form of his pupil and pulled him close.

"What is it, Legolas?"

Galadhir half expected the younger elf to jump up defiantly and challenge the comfort offered. But to his surprise, Legolas leaned into the embrace, but said nothing. His long hair hid his face, and Galadhir gently pushed the soft strands aside. "It should be his father doing this, not me," thought the instructor, not for the first time angry with Thranduil for not seeing what happened in his son's life.

Suddenly Galadhir noticed that Legolas was crying. Quietly, without making any sound. This was so out of character that Galadhir was beginning to get worried. If nothing else, Legolas had a rigid self-control that he applied ruthlessly and which had earned him the reputation of being as 'cold as ice'. But Galadhir also knew that pushing to tell him would not lead anywhere. When he was ready, the youngster would talk. So for, the time being, he knelt next Legolas, encircling the younger elf with his arms and providing what comfort he could.

He did not have to wait very long. Slowly the quiet sobbing subsided and Legolas turned his head so that he could see Galadhir's face. "I am sorry, Galadhir. I apologise for this inappropriate behaviour."

Galadhir smiled. "Young prince, I wish you would tell me what troubles you, perhaps I could help you."

Legolas shook his head. "No one can. There is nothing that can be done." He looked down at his knees again. He sighed, and still looking down, said: "It is Estel. I like him, and I do not think I will ever see him again. I am sorry."

Galadhir was stunned. If Legolas was this upset, 'liking' meant something else. And Estel was mortal and from Imladris! Galadhir was immediately aware of the implications.

And yet, the most important issue was a deeply unhappy young elf in front of him. Galadhir doubted that Legolas had had a lover before; to lose your first love in this manner would be very painful. Especially for someone who did not have many emotional ties.

The instructor did not know how to respond immediately, but pulled the young elf closer.

"No, there is not much I can do about this. But you are still young, and so is he. You may well see each other again. Oh, Legolas, why did you have to fall for a mortal, and one from Imladris at that?"

Legolas' eyes met Galadhir's. "I do not know. He is not at all how I thought mortals are like. He is not all that different from us; there are just some things he cannot do as well. He is kind, and does not treat me as 'the prince'. I could just be myself with him."

Galadhir regarded Legolas for a moment in silence. "Legolas… just how far did this relationship go?"

Legolas blushed fiercely from the tips of his ears to his neck. That was all the answer that Galadhir needed. He sighed. At least Estel was not a mortal female; the risk of pregnancy would have made things even more complicated.

Galadhir decided that whatever words he could use would not help Legolas much. So he simply held the young elf and gently rubbed his back. In the few months he had spent training Legolas, he had realised there was much more to the young prince than most people knew. Underneath the aloof, self-composed prince there was a very vulnerable young elf, who had the misfortune of having a father who could not or did not wish to see his son for the person he was.

From what little Legolas had said about his life and what Galadhir had observed, it was obvious to the instructor that Thranduil wished for a son who was much more like himself – strong, outwardly confident, the image of a warrior king, and that he did not relate well to his reserved, almost delicately beautiful child. And yet, Legolas was strong, and skilled. The young elf's archery was exceptional and he showed promise in other areas of battle training as well, but Galadhir had little doubt that Thranduil did not recognise or acknowledge this.

For a brief moment, Galadhir felt very protective towards the young prince, very much in the same way that he had felt many centuries ago for his own children. Both of them were now grown, and led their own lives. His daughter, Elerwen, had bonded many years ago to one of Mirkwood's warrior maidens. She was happy, and he was happy for her. Her mate was a good match. Galadhir's sole regret was that Elerwen would not give him grandchildren – although the healers had told them that this would have been unlikely anyway. His son had married as well, and had had two sons of his own, now both grown. With a start Galadhir realised that his grandchildren were older than the young elf he still held.

Legolas shifted in the instructor's embrace. "Galadhir? Please do not tell my father. He would make certain I never see Estel again, and it would probably cause more friction between Imladris and us. Please …"

Galadhir gently laid a finger on Legolas' mouth. "Do not worry. One day you will tell him or he has to find out for himself. But … Legolas, Estel is mortal. It is his fate to die. Even if you manage to see him again, it will only be for a few short decades. You will get hurt, badly. It might be best to let it go now …"

"I cannot do that, Galadhir. I care too much for him." Legolas dark eyes met and held the older elf's gaze. Galadhir recognised that Legolas had spoken the truth; his eyes reflected a depth of affection that surprised the instructor. He sighed again, and squeezed Legolas a bit harder.

"You know you can come to me and talk, Legolas."

"Thank you, Galadhir. It means a lot to me."

After a brief while, Galadhir released the younger elf, and together they made their way back to the palace.

-o-o-o-

**Please review**


	18. First Meetings Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Elrond and Estel followed the Haradrim the route they had come. The Southerners did not hurry, but kept a steady pace. They only stopped early in the evening, in a small hallow covered by trees.

When Elrond noticed that the Haradrim veered off the road, he told Estel to dismount. They led the horses into the trees. "We will need to leave the horses here, and approach the Haradrim on foot."

"Is it safe to leave the horses here – these are the outskirts of Mirkwood?"

Elrond sighed. "Not really, but we cannot take them with us. We have to hope that nothing untoward will befall them."

They tethered the horses and removed their bags. Then they walked silently along side the road, just within the trees, so that they would not be seen easily.

The Haradrim were not quiet and had lit a fire that visible between the trees. They did not seem to take any precautions about not being seen. Elrond whispered to Estel, "Maybe they are what they say they are – traders, and there is nothing to worry about. But I need to know more."

"Can you understand their language, ada?"

"Not well, but I have had dealings with the Haradrim before, a very long time ago. I understand some of their language."

As they approached, Elrond and Estel took care to move quietly. Elrond was surprised just how silently Estel could move, he had learned well from the twins, and for a mortal, his woodcraft skills were very good, especially for someone this young. They approached the camp without being noticed.

They found a spot behind some bushes very near the camp; they could see and hear everything that went on easily. The Haradrim had unloaded their horses. Two of them were looking after the animals, giving them water and brushing them. One of the men sat next to the fire stirring a pot that was hung above the fire, and the remaining three men were rummaging in the luggage.

Currently two of them were lifting out a small barrel. One of the men, the leader, broke the seal and opened the lid. He took out what looked like a handful of dried leaves. He crushed some of them and sniffed at his hand, then turned and said something to his companion. It sounded pleased.

Since Estel had no idea what it was they had in the barrel, he briefly looked at Elrond. Elrond's eyes had narrowed in surprise; he obviously knew what the barrel contained. In response to Estel's unanswered question, he briefly shook his head. He would explain later.

One of the other men had opened another of the packages, and took out what looked like a map. He took it to the fire, and the men conferred for a while, obviously discussing their route.

After a little while, the entire group congregated around the fire. The stew in the pot was distributed, and the men began to eat. They talked in their guttural language, and Estel was able to make out the word 'Rivendell' several times. Elrond's face wore an expression of intense concentration. After a while, he quietly turned to Estel, and motioned him to move back.

They left as stealthy as they had approached. Once they were out of earshot, Elrond took his son's arm.

"Estel, I know now why they were in Bree – but I am none the wiser for it. They traded pipeweed – the herb in the barrel you saw for someone they call the 'Master'. They also bought maps of the Western lands, including one of Imladris. I do not know what they need them for or who 'the Master' is – but it does not bode well that the Haradrim trade with him. They are not trustworthy. I will have to find out more when we return home. Come, we need to return to our horses."

They retraced their steps through the night as silently as they could. They found their horses safe and unharmed. As they mounted their steeds, Elrond turned and smiled at Estel.

"You have done well, Estel. You have learned much from the twins and am very pleased how noiselessly you can move through the forest, even at night."

Estel smiled at that comment. It was not often that his father praised him that openly.

They rode on through the night. And suddenly Estel felt such an overwhelming need to talk to his father that he could not stop himself.

"Ada? I … wanted to tell you something. When we were in Lasgalen, I spent quite a lot of time with Prince Legolas. I like him. He is nice."

Elrond caught the odd undertone in his son's voice. "Estel? Does 'like' mean … something else?"

Estel was silent. After a while, he said quietly: "Yes, it does. I like him very much."

Elrond sighed and inwardly scolded himself. He should have seen this as it was happening. Not that it was that inconceivable – Legolas was attractive with this unusual hair and those dark eyes, but he was also Thranduil's son.

"Ada?…"

"I should have seen this. Legolas is an attractive young elf and you are at the right age to fall in love. But Estel, you know this yourself, he is Thranduil's son and because of that, out of bounds. You are mortal, Estel. Any relationship with him, or indeed even a true friendship would complicate matters greatly for me."

"Ada, I think I love him." There was such a longing in that one sentence that Elrond smiled.

He spoke gently but firmly. "Estel, you have known Legolas for three weeks. This is not the basis of a relationship and I cannot allow my under age foster son to get attached to the son of Thranduil, who deeply dislikes and distrusts humans. I am afraid I will not allow this to carry on. I am very sorry, Estel, but you will have to try to forget Legolas."

In the limited light of the stars on a cloudy night it was difficult to make out Estel's features, so Elrond felt more than he saw, the shocked surprise of his son.

"What did you expect, Estel? You know how difficult relations are; the elven realms cannot afford further complications, not at a time like this. We know dark forces are gathering, that has been evident for a while. Further rifts between the elven realms could lead to disaster, we cannot risk it. Also, from what I have seen of Legolas, he is arrogant and cold, he will hurt you in time. I would prefer it if you did not see Legolas again until you are over this crush."

o-o-o-

Estel was devastated. He had anticipated a negative reaction, but not one that was so harsh and final. He thought about pleading with Elrond, but recognised the futility of that, and he also realised that it would simply emphasise his immaturity in the eyes of the elf-lord.

They rode through the night, rested early in the morning and then carried on.

Ten days later they arrived back in Rivendell, without any extraordinary events. They saw and avoided several groups of orcs, but made no contact with them. Estel hardly spoke throughout the remainder of the journey, lost in his own thoughts and seizing with resentment.

But as they neared Imladris, this turned to resignation. What could he do? He was not of age and free to go at his own will. So he decided to wait. One day he would see Legolas again.

o-o-o-

On the day after Estel's departure, Legolas had sought out his father. He rarely disturbed the king's work, but on this evening there was not really a way around it. Legolas knocked at his father's study door.

"Enter"

"Father? Do you have time for a few moments?" Legolas stood in the middle of the room, feeling uncomfortable.

The King looked up. "Of course, Legolas. What is it that you need? Please sit down, you do not have to stand in front of me, my son."

Legolas pulled up one of the chairs across the desk. "Father, I wanted to ask permission to stop the sword practice with Telerion and replace it with more practice with Galadhir. I am not progressing with the sword any longer, I feel I have achieved what I can with that weapon."

o-o-o-

Thranduil briefly closed his eyes. He was disappointed but not overly surprised. He had seen Legolas with the sword, he had no affinity with the weapon, and, as Thranduil admitted to himself, the wrong body build. And at that moment, memories flooded Thranduil with painful intensity. Looking into his son's face, those dark eyes, he saw again, as so many times before, the face of his beloved wife.

Eäradië, how much he had loved her! When Legolas was very young, the similarities between mother and son had not been as obvious. But now, as Legolas neared physical maturity, he looked and moved so much like his mother that there were times when Thranduil could not bear to look at his son.

Eäradië had died after having been tortured by orcs. Legolas had been an infant, not yet weaned. He was Thranduil's living connection to the one person he had deeply and truly loved. He was also Thranduil's only child, and the king had high hopes for his young son. He was pleased to see that Legolas showed skill in archery from an early age, but disappointed to find that he showed little potential for sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat.

The king had hoped to have a warrior son, but when he was very young, Legolas had not shown the potential required. So he had been trained primarily for a strategic role, and Thranduil had to admit that his son's keen intelligence and quick mind had already been useful in a number of situations. Thranduil had been surprised when saw Galadhir and Legolas training, and when he heard that Galadhir thought the prince had potential for warrior training. Thranduil respected Galadhir; he was one of his most experienced warriors.

Thranduil had remained silent whilst these thoughts were running through his mind. He realised that Legolas was still looking at him expectantly.

"Legolas, if this is truly what you wish to do, so be it. But I would like to see that you increase your training with Galadhir instead. You need to be able to fight, and fight well, in these darkening times."

Legolas smiled and the king saw the relief in his son's eyes. The smile brought another wave of memories. Thranduil was torn between spontaneously embracing his son, simply because they had not done so for a long time; and sending his son away because he could bear the memories no longer.

"Legolas, I need to finish these reports. Is there anything else?"

Legolas looked for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but then reconsidered.

"Thank you, father. It is a relief to stop these lessons. I will work hard with Galadhir."

The young elf turned, and left.

o-o-o-

Legolas' life settled into a slightly altered routine. He spent more time with Galadhir, training with the knives and bow. In the evening he would sometimes go to the meeting place of the younger elves, a pleasant clearing not far away from the palace. Sometimes, rarely, he would be asked to join in the circle, but on many occasions he would remain a quiet observer on the margins. He never stayed long and yet found that he could not stay away.

On one mild late summer evening, the entire group decided to go swimming. On this occasion, Legolas decided to join them. The swimming party was a joyful, carefree event with much splashing and dunking, swimming competitions and water fights. Somewhat to his surprise, Legolas found that he enjoyed himself thoroughly.

Until three newcomers joined. With horror Legolas saw that it was his old adversary Rainan and his friends, Darien and Melarion. They had obviously returned from their extended patrol duty. The prince tried to blend into the group of other elves, but his blond hair stood out even when wet amongst the dark-haired wood elves. And sure enough, Rainan came straight towards him.

Still standing in the water amongst several other elves, Legolas turned. He braced himself for an unpleasant confrontation or even a fight. But what happened was unexpected.

Rainan, still dressed, stood on the river bank, and simply looked at him. Legolas felt the other's stare on his body, and how it focused below his waist. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious and disadvantaged by wearing no clothes.

Rainan's voice was as silky smooth and unpleasant as Legolas remembered. "To think that we got into trouble for this …", there was disdain in his voice as his gaze lingered on Legolas body, "there is not even enough there to satisfy a lover."

With that sentence, Rainan turned and walked away, his friends in tow.

The unkind words stung. Legolas blushed fiercely at this remark, acutely aware of the circle of other elves around him. There were sniggers, and all camaraderie was gone, he was once more an outsider. A high-ranking outsider who had been very publicly humiliated. Rainan had achieved his revenge.

Legolas quickly stepped out of the water. He put on his clothes as fast as he could and turned to leave. He was so focused on getting away from the scene of his embarrassment that he had not noticed that he was followed by one of the elf maidens.

Legolas tried to get away from the river as rapidly as he could. Rainan's words had stung, and stung badly. He knew that the other elf had looked for a way to get back to him and that his words were malicious and unlikely to represent facts. But still … Legolas had never been self-conscious about his body. In fact he had never spent much time thinking about it. It was there, it functioned and he had never had any cause for complaint. Some people told him that he was beautiful. That, too, he had never truly believed since it seemed to be an empty compliment in most cases.

And now this. Since meeting Estel, he had become much more conscious of his body. He was fascinated both by the differences and similarities between their bodies. It had been impossible to miss the difference in size of certain parts. But Estel did not seem to mind, and Legolas had been certain that Estel's appreciation of his body had been genuine. But now he wondered. What if Rainan was right? What if Estel had just been polite? What if … Legolas was so lost in thought that he was not really watching where he was going. Instinctively his feet carried him to his favourite tree, and within an instant he found himself high up in the branches.

He was quite surprised that within moments of him settling on a high branch, a dark-haired head appeared in the branches. He had been so focused on his concerns that he had not even noticed that someone else had climbed up behind him.

It was Lindwen, a young elf-maid whom he did not know well. She had lived in Rivendell with her parents for years, and had only returned to Lasgalen a few years ago. He really did not want to talk to her, or anyone else, at the moment.

With a sigh he looked at the unwelcome arrival. Lindwen was looking up at him through the branches. "Prince Legolas, I know you do not want to talk to me now. But…" she hesitated, "he as done the same to me. Do not let him get to you. He will always look for someone to pick on. May I come up?"

Legolas hesitated. He really did not want company at the moment. But the sincerity in Lindwen's voice touched him. She still looked up at him through a frame of green branches. Her dark hair blended into the leaves, but her light skin and deep brown eyes stood out against that background. Legolas had seen her on several occasions; she was normally quiet and stayed in the background.

"Climb up then."

Moments later, the young elf maid sat next to Legolas. "I felt sorry for you earlier. What Rainan said must have been very hurtful."

"I do not want your pity." The statement came out more forcefully than intended.

But Lindwen was not phased. She looked Legolas full in the face, and he was struck by the hidden strength in her eyes.

"You know that I returned to Lasgalen only a few years ago. My mother is from Rivendell, but my father wanted to return here after so many years away. I was very young when we left and I have spent almost all my life in Rivendell. It was hard to fit in here – I found that there were some of the younger elves who were suspicious of me because I spent so much time in Rivendell. I had never encountered this before."

"I tried hard to make friends, but it was slow. I encountered Rainan one evening during a mid-summer celebration a few years ago. I think he thought I was an easy target, and he started to make passes at me. I turned him down every time, but one day he cornered me alone."

Suddenly the confidence in her voice disappeared. Legolas was now listening intently. He also had a fairly good idea what would be coming. "He … touched me, Legolas. Everywhere. And he kissed me, and he tried to …" Lindwen was looking down now, unsure how to carry on. After taking a deep breath, she continued. "I struggled too much, and he could not get what he wanted without too much noise."

It was now Legolas turn to feel deep pity for the girl next to him. Somehow his own experience did not seem so important now. Shyly, he touched Lindwen's cheek.

"You do not need to continue, Lindwen. I can see it causes you pain."

"I need to tell you what happened next. He left me alone but one day when there were many other people around, he pretended I had made a pass at me and said …"

Another pause. "… he said that he would never consider someone with breasts like the udder of a cow." Now the tears spilled over.

Hesitantly Legolas put his arm around Lindwen's shoulder. He had had very little contact with elf maidens and did not really know what to do. Neither said anything for a while.

Then Legolas decided to tell Lindwen about the earlier incident with Rainan, Dalien and Melerion. He could feel her nodding against his shoulder. "Yes, I can see that happening. You were fortunate that Galadhir appeared at the right time."

They sat quietly for some more time, both contemplating what they had heard. The similarities of their experience was startling, down to the point that Rainan had verbally attacked each of them at a vulnerable point of their appearance. Looking at Lindwen, Legolas realised that in comparison to the generally willowy wood-elves, Lindwen was quite full chested, although she was slim and tall.

"It is not true what he said, Lindwen. You are an attractive maid." Lindwen smiled through her tears.

"Legolas? This is true for you, too. I have seen you without clothes, there is nothing wrong with your body."

And suddenly both of them were struck by the oddity of their situation – high up in a tree, a male and a female, talking about the most personal issues. As if on cue, both grinned. Legolas noticed that Lindwen had a deep dimple in the middle of each cheek when she smiled.

They looked at each other again. "Legolas? May I ask you something?"

The young elf nodded.

"Is there anyone close to your heart?"

Legolas was about to say 'no' when he suddenly thought that they had shared so much already and that this was an opportunity to tell someone about Estel. In the brief time they had talked, Legolas had come to trust Lindwen. What she had told him, and that she had told him, made her trustworthy. Somehow he was quite certain that very few people, if any, knew about her experiences with Rainan.

So he told her about Estel. Lindwen listened intently, her whole attention focused on Legolas. When he finished, she was silent for a while. Then she said gently:

"You may see him again, Legolas. Do not give up hope yet. If he cares for you as much as you do for him, you will make it possible to see each other again."

"You do not judge me for loving a mortal?"

"How could I? Yes, there will be grief, but you say he is still young and seems to have elven blood. He may live for many years yet, that you could enjoy together if your affection is true." She sighed. "I would never dare to judge someone for loving another. True love is rare enough, it should not be scorned."

Legolas was surprised to hear the wisdom in the words of someone so young. " What about you, Lindwen?"

"My parents took me away from Rivendell before I was of age. But I had not wanted to leave, mainly because my heart had been given for many years to one of the warriors of Imladris. But my parents decided that I was too young for a lasting commitment. I have not seen him since, but we are writing. I know I will see him again. We are both young, we can wait." Again Legolas was struck by the similarity of their story.

"How did it happen that I never really noticed you before?"

"You did not look. I would not have looked either, if it had not been for that incident earlier. It reminded me so much of what happened to me. I have never spoken about this to anyone before, although of course, several people had heard Rainan's comments about me. I simply did not want you to be as alone with this as I have been."

"Thank you, Lindwen."

They sat together silently in the tree until dusk arrived. When they left, they both knew that this afternoon had brought them a friendship that would last.

o-o-o-

**Please review**


	19. First Meetings Chapter 19

**Author's note: In this chapter,**** I am playing a bit with Tolkien's timeline – in the books Estel finds outs who he is when he is twenty. This does not fit with my other stories, so he is declared adult and finds out a bit earlier.(I know this is AU.)**

**Chapter 19**

After their return to Rivendell, Estel busied himself with weapons training. He spent hours practising, and as the months passed, he became muscular and lean. He also intensified his healer training with Elrond. Altogether, Estel became much more serious and less carefree than he had been. He spent less time with his friends, and more on his own. His previously ready smile disappeared and became rare.

Elrond noticed the change, and it saddened him. He was well aware of the cause of the change, but felt that Estel had to go through this phase and grow out of it. The risks of alienating Thranduil further were too high, particularly since Estel did not yet know his true heritage, but Thranduil did. Also, Elrond admitted to himself, he had never really taken to Legolas. He had seen the prince on several occasions, not often, and he could not remember seeing the youngster smile even once. The elf-lord feared that any close association between Estel and Legolas would lead to pain for Estel and have political consequences that could not been foreseen.

o-o-o-

A few weeks after their return, Estel received a letter from Legolas, and responded immediately. He asked Elrond to be permitted to send a letter once a month. Elrond hesitated, he really did not wish for this relationship to continue, even by correspondence. But when he looked into Estel's eyes, which had already lost so much of their youthful sparkle, he could not deny his foster son's wish.

Estel thanked him, and from then on, a carrier bird would arrive in Imladris once a month and return with another message. As time went by, Elrond was surprised, and somewhat concerned, that neither Legolas nor Estel ever seemed to default to write. Estel never spoke about the contents of Legolas letters, or about what he wrote in return.

Elrond was tempted on occasion to go into Estel's room and read the letters, but he discarded the thought as fast as it came. He might object to Estel's friendship with Legolas, but he would not go so far as to invade his privacy.

o-o-o-

Late in the autumn, just before the passes finally closed for the winter, Elladan and Elrohir returned. They had spent much time hunting orcs, wargs and spiders, had rested for a few days in Lasgalen and had then returned home.

On the day the returned home, Estel waited patiently after the initial excitement of their homecoming had ebbed. After the evening meal he quietly asked Elladan whether he had seen Legolas.

Elrohir gave him an odd look, and Elladan sighed. "Estel, I very much dislike to be the one who tells you – but Legolas has found himself a maid. I am sorry, Estel, I know this will hurt you."

"Do you mean Lindwen?"

"You know about her?"

"Yes, Legolas has written much about her. They are not courting; she is just a good friend to him. You know she wants to bond to Calanthir one day."

"Estel … Lasgalen is a long way from here. I have seen the two of them together. They are close. I must admit I was a bit taken aback seeing Lindwen with Legolas. I have always thought that eventually she would bond to Calanthir. They were close for years before Lindwen left for Lasgalen."

"Elladan, she still hopes to marry Calanthir one day, but they are both too young. Legolas has found a friend in her, no more. I believe him."

There was such a conviction in Estel's voice, that Elladan decided not to pursue the topic, although he was convinced that Estel was being misled.

o-o-o-

Elrohir had followed this exchange with amazement. Clearly there had been a lot that he had not been aware of. Indeed it looked as if his younger brother had fallen for that princeling from Mirkwood! The younger twin shook his head as Estel left.

"Elladan, why did you not tell me about this! I would have kept Legolas away from Estel in Lasgalen!"

"It was not my place to do so. He has to make his own experiences, and mistakes. Although I fear that he will get hurt badly. Even though he is young, he loves deeply. He has changed, even after just returning I can see that."

Elrohir's grey eyes flared. "Elladan, that was irresponsible! How can you let him knowingly get hurt!"

Elladan sighed as he met his brother's angry stare. "Because getting hurt is part of growing up. I had no right to interfere."

o-o-o-

Getting to know Lindwen had brought many changes in Legolas life. The girl had never truly settled amongst the other younger elves of Lasgalen. Even though she had lived in Lasgalen for about eight years now, she still felt very much at the margins of the group of younger elves, who spent most of their time together.

When she began to talk to Legolas, she realised that he was neither as cold nor as arrogant as others said he was. Instead, she found that she greatly liked the young prince, and began to seek him out.

Often, when dusk was falling and the light was fading, she would go to the training ground and wait for Legolas to finish. They would then go to the evening meal together, and spent the evening in each other's company. Of course, they were not able to meet up every evening since both had differing duties, but it became a pattern that many people noticed.

Within a short period of time, the rumours began to circulate. Both Legolas and Lindwen were aware of it, but neither cared very much about what others said.

o-o-o-

Legolas found that he was beginning to look forward to his spare time, something that he had rarely felt before. Usually free time was time that he had to spend by himself, possibly watching others enjoy themselves, but rarely had it involved genuine enjoyment for him. Now, things were different.

On many days at the end of his training with Galadhir, Lindwen would be waiting at the training ground for him. She would ask him about his day and would link her arm with his. Once he asked her why she did this, and she just shrugged her shoulders and said that it felt good. And Legolas agreed. His only regret was that he would have very much liked to do something like this with Estel, and had not been able to do so in public.

They sometimes took the evening meal by themselves, or together with Lindwen's parents or the king, less often with the other younger elves. Neither of them felt that they really belonged to that group.

At first, the meals had been somewhat awkward but it soon become apparent that Lindwen's parents were delighted by her association with the prince; and Thranduil had no objection to Legolas keeping company with Lindwen. Legolas asked his father whether he minded that he and Lindwen were friends, and Thranduil had answered that he had no objections. Lindwen came from a suitable background, and, should this relationship last, her Rivendell connections would be politically useful.

It was very apparent to both Legolas and Lindwen that there was no way they would convince their respective parents, or indeed anyone else, that they were not courting, but were simply friends. In the end, they jointly decided that it was far easier to let everyone believe what they wished. But they both made a point of explaining the situation in great detail to their absent partners.

After the evening meal, they often went for either an extended walk or a long swim. Legolas had found to his pleasant surprise that Lindwen was a very strong swimmer, and loved to let herself drift along the river over long distances, even if it then meant a hard swim upriver to return. Afterwards they would lie on the riverbank and let the night air dry their bodies, and then they would talk. About everything. Legolas had never had a friend to whom he could talk about everything that concerned him. They shared childhood memories, and talked about their hopes, and dreams. What they would like to do in the future. They talked about their bodies and their first sexual experiences. About unfulfilled needs and longings. About themselves.

One evening they had gone for a walk rather than a swim. It was a clear, moon lit night, and they could see their path clearly through the trees. After a while, they arrived at the edge of a star-lit clearing, and spontaneously, without any prompting from each other, they sat down with their backs against a mighty tree at the edge of the clearing.

They sat next to each other in companionable silence for along while, until Lindwen quietly leaned against Legolas' shoulder, and pulled his arm around herself and down to her waist.

"Lindwen? What …"

Legolas found a gentle finger across his mouth. "I just want to be held for a little while. It feels so comfortable, and I know you will not take advantage of me. Please …"

Instinctively, Legolas pulled Lindwen closer. With a sigh, she settled her head on his chest. Legolas thought about what she had said. It was true; he would not try to make a pass at her. They had spent much time together in the last few months, and much of that alone. They had seen each other unclothed regularly, but there had never been even a hint of desire between them.

Legolas knew that Lindwen missed Calanthir greatly. She had told him on more than one occasion that what she missed most was simply to be held and comforted. Legolas decided that there was no harm in granting her this pleasure. Soon, he felt her breathing evening out. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

Legolas thought of Estel, and how good it had felt to hold him and to be held by him. He still remembered the feelings and sensations distinctly. It id not take long for Legolas' thoughts to wander off into the realms of sleep as well. He did not notice that his head sank against Lindwen's dark hair.

Neither of them woke when a group of older elves, who were also enjoying the star-lit night, entered the clearing they were sleeping in. Legolas' and Lindwen's softly glowing forms were immediately recognised, and quietly the other elves withdrew. But this incident further strengthened the public opinion that Legolas and Lindwen would be betrothed as soon as they were old enough – even if this might be several decades away yet.

A few days later, one of the cooks commented on how close the young prince seemed to a certain young maid. When Legolas asked what she meant, she told him that she had seen them asleep, holding each other. Legolas did not deny the fact, but inwardly he groaned. Why did these elves had to come along that path that particular evening!

o-o-o-

A few months later in mid-winter. Estel held another letter from Legolas. They had written regularly to each other, and due to this correspondence, had shared much of their daily life, their feelings and hopes. Legolas told him much of Lindwen, and even though there was the odd twinge of jealousy and mistrust, Estel was mostly pleased that Legolas had found such a good friend. He needed someone he could trust and spent some carefree time with.

Now Estel was half-way through reading Legolas' latest letter, when he stopped in surprise:

… _Lindwen has convinced her parents that she is now mature enough to return to Rivendell for a while. I immediately offered myself to be part of her escort. Her parents were grateful, and, amazingly, my father had no objections. I think they have agreed that if I come along I would keep her from seeing Calanthir. They have not said this directly, so I have no intention of doing that._

_We would be coming as soon as the high passes are clear. My father will write to yours and ask whether we can come._

_Estel, I have missed you so much in all these months! Perhaps it will not be so long now until we see each other again!_….

Estel could not help but read, reread, and read again what Legolas had written. If all went well, he would come here in another two months or so!

His immediate reaction was to run to his father and tell him. But as fast as the thought had occurred, it was banished. Elrond would not be overjoyed, and might even decline Thranduil's request if Estel should his pleasure and anticipation too openly. The young man had taken care not to mention Legolas more than strictly necessary in the last few months. He had found that very difficult, he had never had any reason to deceive his adoptive family before, and felt guilty and ungrateful for doing it. But he also felt pushed into a corner, unable to escape without either denying his own feelings or being deceptive about them.

o-o-o-

Elrond had finally caught up with the paperwork at the end of the day. It had been extremely busy – he had ended up treating several wounded men whom a group of rangers had brought in. They had been involved in a clash with wolves not far from Rivendell. Elrond sighed. Wolves had been a real problem this winter. It had been consistently cold, and all wild creatures had struggled to survive. Wolves had gathered in unusually large packs, and had on occasion attacked human settlements in their search for food. In turn, men began to hunt the desperate, hungry creatures systematically, and inevitably, some of them got hurt. Wolf bites were nasty, often infected, and Elrond had needed considerable skill to mend some of the injured brought to him today.

And now, at the end of this long day, he had finally read Thranduil's message about sending Lindwen and her escort, including Legolas. Elrond searched desperately for a reason how he could say politely 'no' to the king, but could not find any excuse. Lindwen had grown up in Rivendell, she had many friends here, and it would be cruel to deny her the chance to see them.

Elrond had noticed that Estel had not mentioned Legolas much recently and he hoped that the boy had outgrown his crush. The elf-lord knew that young humans often fell in love with others, and after a while these passions faded. But Elrond also knew Estel well, and he had seen the change in his foster son over the last few months. Somehow he doubted that Estel would simply drop an affection, it was against everything that Elrond had seen of his adopted son so far. This meant if Legolas came to visit, they would have to be watched carefully. Elrond decided to talk to the twins.

o-o-o-

During the evening meal, Elrond announced the planned visit by Lindwen and her escort. He observed Estel closely. The young man's eyes lit up briefly but then the shutters closed and the expression in the silvery-grey eyes became unreadable. Elrond sighed. Estel's reaction had confirmed his suspicion that Legolas had not been forgotten, but it also showed how much trust had been lost between them. Only a few short months ago, Estel would have shown his joy openly.

Elrond had on more than one occasion wondered whether he should have reacted differently when Estel told him of his affection for Legolas. And yet, there had not really been a choice. Too much was at stake, much of it Estel did not even know yet. They could not afford an entanglement with the Lasgalen prince.

Much later, when Estel had retired to bed, and the three elves still sat around the fire in the family's common room. Elrond brought up his concerns with the twins.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I need to talk to you."

Two pairs of grey eyes looked up.

"I found out a few months ago that Estel has an unfortunate affection for Legolas, Thranduil's son. I was too preoccupied to see it in the summer, I should have noticed and prevented it then. But I failed to do so, and the result is that, I believe, Estel has fallen head over heels in love with the young prince. Almost anyone else I would have few issues with, he is at the right age to fall in love. But I do not need to tell you about the problems this could cause with Thranduil, and also, should it last, later for Estel. I am very uncomfortable with Legolas visiting; he and Estel must be kept apart as far as possible, and otherwise watched. I do not like doing this to one of my children, but this is necessary."

Elladan nodded. "I knew this. I picked up on it in Lasgalen and talked to Estel about it. All political considerations aside, I am afraid he will get hurt. I do not believe that Legolas is a good choice as a first partner."

Elrohir cut in. "I could not believe it that Elladan did not tell me, I only found out much later! And I would have never thought that Estel would fall so easily for a pretty face and a good body. I always thought he would be looking for something else."

"Legolas is attractive, no one can deny that. But to me, he lacks warmth. His is a cold beauty." Elrond sighed. "Unfortunately no parent can prevent their child from all hurts and misadventures. We will just have to watch over him as best as we can."

o-o-o-

Three months later. The harsh winter had finally broken. Estel's sixteenth's birthday had passed with a celebration. Elrond had also made an announcement that surprised Estel. He knew that his parents had been of the Dunedain, and that amongst these people, the age of majority was twenty years. But amongst the human folk around Rivendell, adulthood was declared earlier, usually with the seventeenth birthday. Elrond had announced at this year's birthday celebration that he would declare Estel's majority at his next birthday, in line with the customs of the humans living in the Rivendell area.

Estel had been very surprised, but also pleased by this announcement. He was not quite certain what had caused Elrond to make this decision, but he would not object! He had always thought that Elrond would delay his mortal son's majority as long as possible, since all humans lacked in years and wisdom in comparison to the elves.

The young man was eagerly awaiting the delegation from Lasgalen. Legolas had written that they would arrive in spring, around the date of his own birthday. Legolas' birthday was about a month after Estel's, his parents had given him the name 'Greenleaf' to celebrate the arrival of new growth and life at that time of the year.

But Legolas' birthday had now also passed, and Estel was waiting for news everyday. So was Calanthir. The young warrior had sought out Estel some time ago, and they had talked at length about Lindwen and Legolas, and the difficulties each couple had faced. Estel did not know Calanthir well, but they now found that they had common ground. Estel was glad that there was at least one person in Rivendell he could talk to without receiving a negative reaction. But Calanthir was out on patrol often, so Estel did not see much of him.

o-o-o-

It had rained for a week. Elrond had mentioned to his sons that he believed the delegation from Lasgalen had been delayed by the poor weather, the paths were muddy and treacherous, and the horses would not be able to move fast.

And now, finally, a messenger from the patrols had arrived, announcing that the visitors would arrive around noon.

Suddenly Estel was nervous. What if Legolas had changed his mind? What if Legolas did not like him anymore? What if the rumours were true and Legolas liked Lindwen better than himself? He had spent so much time with her. All the joy that Estel had felt was suddenly replaced with insecurity.

The morning dragged on, but finally there was the clatter of hooves in the courtyard.

Hesitantly, Estel made his way out. There they were, six cloaked and hooded figures, looking travel worn and bedraggled. They stopped, and the first rider pushed his hood back. Legolas!

He looked exactly how Estel had remembered him. For a brief instant, their eyes met and held, a moment so short that no one else noticed the contact. Without any hesitation, Legolas slid of his horse, and approached Elrond. The greetings were formal and polite, until there was a small commotion in the background.

All the riders had pushes back their hoods, and Lindwen had spotted Calanthir. Without any regard to formality or decorum, the young maid jumped of her horse and ran towards the dark–haired Imladris warrior. Calanthir opened his arms, and when he held her, the expression of joy on their faces was so radiant that all spectators smiled.

Estel's eyes found Legolas' again. What would he have given to be able to show his affection so openly! Legolas saw the expression, and gave a very brief shake of his head. Their time would come, now was not the right time to greet each other in this way.

o-o-o-

The guests were shown to their rooms and arrangements for refreshments were made. All of the Lasgalen elves wanted to bath before doing anything else, the journey had been long and muddy.

As the king's son, Legolas was given one of the nicest guest rooms Imladris had to offer. It opened onto a balcony with a view of the river and the waterfalls beyond, and on one side it was framed by a mighty old beech tree whose branches reached over to provide shade and shelter. The first thing the young wood elf did was to open the shutters wide. For a long moment, he marvelled at the beauty of Imladris. He had heard of it, but had never been here before.

After a while he noticed that he still had not changed and bathed. He quickly stepped out of his travel stained clothes, and searched for his wash kit and a clean tunic and leggings. He decided that instead of having a wash in the small washroom adjacent to his bedroom, he would try to find the bath pool or bathing chamber. He found a light robe in the wardrobe and took a towel and his clean clothes, when there was a knock at the door.

Instinctively, he responded. "Enter"

It was Estel. The young man had quietly slipped aside after the initial greetings, hoping his father would not send him away on an errand to keep him away from Legolas. Either by design or good fortune, this had not happened, and Estel had escaped notice.

For a moment, young man and elf simply looked at each other. Then Estel took a step forward, and within moments they held each other, as close as possible.

And within those first few moments, both knew that nothing had changed between them.

o-o-o-

**Please review**


	20. First Meetings Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Legolas' face had lit up in a huge smile, and Estel was laughing while at the same time tears ran down his cheeks.

"It has been so long, Legolas. I did not know if you would still like me …"

Legolas hands were gentle in Estel's hair. He pulled the young man towards himself and whispered: "I do not go back on my word, Estel." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I have missed holding you so much." They held each other for a long while, and then Estel started to kiss Legolas softely, gentle caresses full of affection but devoid of passion.

Then Legolas shifted, just slightly, but the move made both of them aware that he wore only a thin robe. And suddenly all the pent-up desire of the last year was there between them. Their kisses and caresses became urgent, demanding. Estel opened the belt of Legolas' robe and let his hands explore. Legolas did not object, and leaned into the touch, his own hands pulling at Estel's clothing. Estel gently pushed Legolas back against the bed, so that the elf fell backwards when the back of his legs made contact with the bed frame. His robe opened, and fell away.

Estel stopped for a moment. Suddenly the rush of passion had gone, all certainty left the young man. "Legolas … you are so beautiful … how can you let me touch you?" His grey eyes had become huge. Legolas noticed the change, and sat up. He pulled the robe around himself, and pulled the young man next to him. He took Estel's hands and held them in his own.

"Estel, you have grown in the last year. You are more attractive to me than ever before. And also … I am really not that remarkable." Suddenly turning serious, he looked at the young man. "Estel, do you really like my body?

Estel looked at the elf in surprise. "Legolas, why do you have to ask? Can you not tell how much I am attracted to you? Your body is perfect, everything about you is perfect – what made you ask that?" Estel sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Something someone said a while ago. But I am glad you still like me." Legolas turned sideways and gently kissed Estel again.

At that moment, there was a brief knock and the door opened. Elrond entered and frowned. "I thought I might find you here, Estel. Legolas, what is the meaning of this? Why are you not dressed?"

"I was on my way to the bath when Estel came to greet me." Legolas dark eyes met Elrond's stern gaze without flinching.

"Father, this is true. I have only just arrived. We have done nothing wrong."

"It depends what you mean by 'wrong'. Let me be quite clear: I do not approve of an intimate relationship between the two of you, and I have an obligation to your father, Legolas, to ensure that you return unharmed. I am sure that he would not consider a relationship with a mortal as 'unharmed.' I must ask both of you to promise me that you will not spend time by yourselves as long as Legolas is here."

Estel looked crushed, and for a moment, both Legolas and Elrond thought the boy would begin to cry. Instinctively, Legolas laid his arm around Estel's shoulder, but then saw the deepening frown on Elrond's face and quickly withdrew his arm.

Estel pulled himself together, and when he looked up, his face was set and determined. "I cannot promise you that, father. I have waited for almost a year to see Legolas again. I have missed him greatly, and I want to have some time with him."

"Legolas?" Elrond turned to the prince.

"Lord Elrond, I am your guest and I would not be so ungrateful as to abuse your hospitality. I … I promise not to spend time by myself with Estel." But even Legolas' iron self-control could not prevent a deep note of sadness and desperation creeping into his voice.

"The word of a prince is good enough for me. Estel, please leave so that Legolas can ready himself."

Elrond waited until Estel had left and then turned to Legolas. "I rely on your word, young prince, as I do not seem to be able to rely on my own son's word."

o-o-o-

The next days were very difficult for Estel. To be so near to Legolas, and yet to be unable to spend any time alone with him, was increasingly frustrating. And gradually that frustration turned into anger and resentment towards his foster family. Estel could not follow Elrond's reasoning either rationally or emotionally, and finally he decided deliberately to disobey Elrond's wishes.

For the young man, this meant a lot of soul-searching. He loved and respected his foster father, and had never before deliberately gone against his wishes. And yet he decided that he could not and would not let this opportunity pass to spend some time with Legolas.

Elrond made sure that Estel was kept busy with studying, assisting in the Houses of Healing and with other chores and errands. But he did see Legolas at meal times, and these were agony. To see Legolas several times a day, his face, his eyes, the way he moved, without being able to touch him, was painful. Estel saw in Legolas' dark eyes the same sadness and frustration that he felt, but he also knew that unless pushed, the young prince would never break his word.

Estel intended to make sure that Legolas had no choice, and would be able to point all blame to him, should they be discovered.

The most obvious way for Estel to find Legolas alone would have been to climb out of his window, scale up the large tree in front of Legolas' room and climb over the balcony. But Estel was sure that one or both of his brothers were expecting him to do just that, and would be waiting for him somewhere outside. There had to be another, less obvious way. But how? Every moment of his waking hours appeared to be watched, and he was sure that unobtrusively, his room was observed at night as well.

Estel spent hours pondering how he could possibly find a way to have some time with Legolas. But the days passed and no opportunity presented itself.

o-o-o-

In the end, it was Lindwen who rescued them. The elf-maid realised early what was happening, and on the second day she asked Legolas in a quiet moment why he did not seem to see much of Estel. Legolas explained the situation to her, and also honestly told his friend how sad and frustrated he felt. The girl gave him a brief embrace, and told him that she would do what she could to help them.

Lindwen later talked to Calanthir. The young couple were so happy together that both of them wished to be able to extend that happiness to others as well. Calanthir had known Estel all his life, and although he did not know the young man well, he, like Lindwen, felt that Elrond's strong objections to Estel's relationship with Legolas were somewhat unfounded. Neither felt that they could openly contravene the Lord of Imladris' wishes, and yet they wished to help Legolas and Estel, if they could. Finally they decided that an honest approach would be best.

One morning, Lindwen approached Elrond after breakfast. She asked him for permission to go on a short trip with Legolas and Estel to revisit her favourite places in Rivendell. Lindwen explained that she and Calanthir were well aware of the situation, but that they would keep an eye on things and anyway, there would be four of them all the time. She added that she and Legolas had become close friends in Lasgalen, and that she had seen little of him since their arrival in Rivendell.

o-o-o-

Elrond visibly hesitated with an answer. His instinctive first reaction was to say 'no'. The second reaction was to send the twins along on that trip, but then he remembered that they were due to meet a group of rangers in the next couple of days.

"Lindwen, there are many things that you do not know, especially about Estel. I cannot let Estel continue with this infatuation. Letting him spend time with Legolas would only deepen his affection, and potentially create many more problems for both of them."

Elrond paused and looked at the girl. Lindwen had always been mature for her age; she should understand at least some of the issues that this relationship presented.

"Lord Elrond, I may not know much about Estel, but I can say that I know Prince Legolas well. I know he is committed to Estel, and would never do anything willingly to harm him, or your family. He knows how much Estel loves you and his brothers."

"He is King Thranduil's son, and Thranduil deeply mistrusts us, and mortals even more. And as this was not enough, Legolas can hardly be considered old enough for any kind of a serious relationship; he is not even two decades into his majority. For Estel, this is even more true, he has only seen sixteen summers!"

Lindwen looked down for a moment, but then lifted her eyes. "Lord Elrond, I see that I cannot convince you to allow Estel and Legolas to come with you. I know you do not trust Legolas; the situation between Lasgalen and Rivendell has been tense many more years than I have lived. But please, give Legolas the credit of the doubt, and just look at him when he looks at Estel. I think you will see what I mean. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me."

As the elf-maid left, Elrond's gaze followed her thoughtfully. He was saddened by the fact that Estel had almost completely withdrawn from any family involvement, and had become taciturn and resentful. He carried out all tasks given to him meticulously, but went no step further than he had been asked to go. A few weeks ago, he would have used his own initiative and knowledge to point out missing herbs or incomplete lists, and would have gone to fill any gaps amongst the medicinal herbs himself. He also used to spend his evenings with his family and friends, whereas now he seemed to be by himself most of the time.

So, when lunchtime came, Elrond watched even more closely the interaction between Legolas and Estel. Seated several places apart, they did not touch, or indeed directly speak to each other. Legolas was already seated when Estel joined the table.

But when the young elf saw Estel arrive, he looked up and for a brief moment their eyes locked. Elrond saw how the young prince's dark eyes lit up and his face softened into a discrete, tender half-smile that came and went in a flash. But there was no doubt that Estel saw it, his own face lighting up for an instant before settling back into the sullen expression that he now seemed to wear most of the time.

And suddenly Elrond knew that he was running the risk of losing his foster son. Lindwen had been right, as little as he liked the association between his mortal foster son and the Prince of Lasgalen, this was not only a passing youthful fancy. Elrond had no doubt that physical attraction played a big role, after all both Legolas and Estel were just at the right age for that. But they had waited for each other for a year, and, as reluctant as Elrond was to admit it, the affection on both sides appeared to be genuine. Elrond did not want to find out what would happen if Estel felt that he had to choose between his family and Legolas.

o-o-o-

After lunch, Elrond asked Estel to join him in his study. The boy obeyed, but stood before him with downcast eyes and dropping shoulders. Where had the carefree child of a few months ago disappeared to?

"Estel, Lindwen has asked me whether you and Legolas could accompany her and Calanthir for a few days to her most favourite places in this realm. Initially I told her that I would not permit this, as I do not wish for you and Legolas to become more closely involved than you already are. But I can also see that you are hurting, and you are my son."

Elrond paused and Estel looked up. There was hope in the boy's eyes.

"I will let you and Legolas go with them…" Elrond never got around to finishing his sentence. Suddenly he held a sobbing sixteen-year old in his arms.

"I … I really thought Legolas would leave before I have seen anything of him … Thank you, father, oh thank you …" Elrond gently patted Estel's back.

Elrond's misgivings had not entirely disappeared, but he now felt somewhat guilty of having made his son this unhappy.

He lifted Estel's chin. "On one condition, Estel. I do not know how far your relationship with Legolas has already gone, and in a way, I do not wish to know. But please make sure that neither of you gets hurt, physically or otherwise. Legolas has reached his majority but he is still very young. His father would hold me responsible, should he come to harm. You are still under age; please consider that there are some things that should not be rushed. I will say no more on this. "

The elf-lord sighed. "I admit that the idea of this trip makes me deeply uneasy, I would have never allowed you to go in Lasgalen, had I known what the outcome would be. But you are my son, and I trust you to be sensible."

Estel moved out of his father's embrace. "I promise you, we will not rush things or do anything stupid. I am so grateful, father."

"Go now, find Legolas and tell him."

o-o-o-

After breakfast Legolas had gone to the stables to check up on his horse. He had greeted and groomed the animal, and had talked to the elves looking after the horses. He had just decided to go for a ride since nothing else was scheduled for the morning, when he felt someone approaching from behind. He turned, and looked straight into Estel's happy face.

"Legolas! Father has permitted us to go an a trip with Lindwen and Calanthir!" The joy in Estel's face and voice was contagious. Legolas did not even notice that his own face lit up in an enormous smile. Spontaneously he stepped forward and hugged Estel. They stood in a tight embrace for a few moments until Legolas disentangled himself.

"Let us not push our luck. The more discrete we are, the less likely we are to cause offence or concern."

Estel nodded, Legolas was right. Together they went and searched for Lindwen and Calanthir, whom they found in the small house that Calanthir lived in by himself. His parents had left to Valinor some time ago, but he had remained in Imladris. For the duration of Lindwen's visit, Elrond had taken Calanthir off his patrol duties, so that he could have some time with her.

On hearing the news, Lindwen looked stunned. "I never thought Lord Elrond would listen to me …"

Estel grinned. "Maybe he did not … perhaps he just reconsidered. But we are very grateful to you anyway, Lindwen."

They decided that since the weather was fine and warm, they would leave the next day.

o-o-o-

That evening, Estel and Legolas spent with Lindwen and Calanthir in the small, secluded area behind Calanthir's home. It was a small, grassy area entirely surrounded by trees and shrubs. Many of these were overgrown by a creeper with large, pink flowers with an intense scent. This area was not truly a garden, as it was evidently not tended much, but yet it had a serene natural beauty.

The four young people sat on the grass, a bottle of wine between them, and began to plan the trip, and also to try to get to know each other a bit better. Neither Legolas nor Estel knew Calanthir very well, and Lindwen had not seen much of Estel. So, between deciding where to go and what to take, they also talked about themselves.

Lindwen sat leaning against Calanthir. She looked happy and relaxed, much more so than Legolas had ever seen her. Calanthir, too, looked supremely contented. His arms encircled the girl and they both looked very comfortable.

Legolas and Estel were sitting a few spaces apart, trying not to touch each other. Unsure how others would react to their relationship, they had every intention of being as inconspicuous as possible.

The foursome discussed at length where they would travel to in the next few days, and which provisions they would take. They decided on a circular route that would include some of the waterfalls and higher areas of Rivendell, and which would take them about a week to complete. After a while, there was a pause in the conversation.

Suddenly Calanthir said with a warm smile: "Estel, I can see that you want to hold Legolas. You do not have to fear us; you can be yourselves with us. No one except for us will know. And should someone ask, we are spending our time together as friends." Lindwen, also, smiled at these words.

Shyly Estel moved up to Legolas. But when he felt the young prince lean against him, all awkwardness fell away. They were together, with friends, nothing could take away this moment. And they would have a week together.

The four sat together, sometimes talking but much of the time in companionable silence. As the moon rose, Legolas got up. "We must return, otherwise we will be missed. We will see you tomorrow morning." He pulled Estel up, and then turned again. "Lindwen, Calanthir, I do not know how to thank you."

Estel added his own thanks, and slowly they made their way back to the main house.

o-o-o-

**Please review.**


	21. First Meetings Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning, the four friends left early. It was a sunny, clear day, and they set a brisk pace up to the first higher ridge behind Rivendell. They reached the top by midday, and had a light meal.

After that, by unspoken agreement, both couples looked for a secluded spot with some privacy. They met again for the evening meal, and as dusk fell, they lit a fire. For a long time, they sat together, chatting and sometimes simply in comfortable silence, until one after the other, they dropped off to sleep. They were well within Rivendell's border; there was no need for a guard.

The first day set the pattern for the remainder of the week. Between walking, resting and simply enjoying the friendship of Lindwen and Calanthir, Legolas and Estel rediscovered each other, both physically and emotionally. After a year apart, they had to explore each other anew, and also, to a certain extent, get to know each other again. At first, both felt a certain awkwardness and uncertainty – what if the other one had changed his mind? Or attraction had waned?

But they soon noticed that their relationship had deepened. The initial attraction was a strong as in the previous summer, but the emotional support they had given each other throughout the year had strengthened their relationship.

Calanthir and Lindwen were occupied with each other. They, too, felt that they had to make up for lost time. But both couples also enjoyed time together as friends. Especially in the evenings, they sat together and talked.

Estel and Legolas found out much more about Calanthir. The Imladris warrior was quiet and in any group situation would not say much. But now, with only Lindwen, Legolas and Estel around, he relaxed and opened up. On the evening of the third day – it had been a hot day that they had spent near a waterfall – the conversation turned towards the topic of attraction. Estel asked Calanthir how he had noticed Lindwen first.

Calanthir was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "It was a mid-summer celebration about two decades ago. I had only just come of age and several of my friends teased me that I did not have a lover yet. They decided that I needed some company, and so they pushed anyone they could think of into my direction. It was extremely embarrassing. I simply did not know what to say to all these people."

Calanthir paused, and both Estel and Legolas smiled. It was only too easy to imagine a younger, shyer Calanthir in this situation.

The dark haired warrior laughed quietly, and then continued. "I decided that my best option was to escape outside into the garden. I had no doubt that no one would find me interesting. I have always known I am not very good-looking, and I have never been good with words. So on that evening I decided I would rather stay by myself than force myself on someone else…"

Estel interrupted. "But Calanthir, you are good looking! Perhaps not in the same way as most elves, but surely Lindwen has told you that you are an attractive elf…"

Much to the young man's surprise, Calanthir blushed. "Not really. I have always felt that I am too tall and I have never liked my face."

For a brief moment, both Legolas and Estel regarded Calanthir. In body built, the warrior was tall and lean, although the defined muscles on his bare arms testified to great strength. Calanthir's long hair was the typical dark brown of the Rivendell elves, but his eyes, framed by dark lashes and eye brows, were more blue than grey. His face was regular, with a rather long, narrow nose.

Legolas thought, 'Estel is right. I would not have called Calanthir good-looking at first glance, but he is attractive in his own way. '

"But anyway, I went outside into the garden and sat on a bench. Somehow time passed, and it got late, when suddenly a group of maids came outside. They were all laughing and singing and obviously had a good time. I just hoped they would not notice me. One of them was Lindwen. I noticed her immediately, she wore a red dress and she looked stunning."

Calanthir stopped for a moment, remembering the scene. Lindwen cut in, smiling. "And I really did not want to wear that dress. My mother had it made for me; she said I never dressed to my advantage, and that for once she wanted to see me look my best. Earlier that evening I had felt very uncomfortable. I had never worn a dress that colour, or, for that matter, that … revealing." She looked at Calanthir, and their eyes locked.

"To me, you looked amazingly beautiful. Unfortunately, I felt at the time, the group of maidens did notice me, and some of them began to tease me, asking why I was sulking alone in the garden and so on. But Lindwen told them to leave me in peace, and after a while most of the girls left. But Lindwen remained, and we started talking and well, things went from there …"

Lindwen was now leaning against Calanthir. "I have been lucky to find you." She laughed, a soft, musical sound full of affection.

"Legolas, Estel, just make sure that you do not let go of each other. You are well matched, do not let others tell you what is right and what is not. We had a lot of that, I was underage when I met Calanthir, and also my parents have always been ambitious for me, and Calanthir is 'only' a warrior. And now, of course, they think that you, Legolas, and I, are going to be betrothed."

Estel shifted uncomfortably at the notion. Lindwen noticed his reaction and smiled. "Do not worry, Estel, I have no intention towards Legolas, and have never had. We are just friends and I hope we can remain friends for a long time. But otherwise, sorry, Legolas, you are just not … mh uh …" Suddenly Lindwen blushed and run out of words. She realised that what she had intended to say could sound quite impolite.

"Not your type?" Legolas helped out with a grin. "I have known that for quite some time …"

The young elf pulled Estel up against himself. "I am afraid, my intentions lay elsewhere, as well, Lindwen." And with a mischievous grin, he leant forward and kissed Estel full on the mouth.

Estel was so surprised by that action that he almost bolted upright. "Legolas!"

Legolas sat back and laughed. So did Calanthir and Lindwen. "Legolas, I never thought to see you do something like that … you are always so serious and well mannered," Lindwen almost spluttered with amusement.

"Shall I do it again?"

And without waiting for an answer, Estel found that he had another kiss planted on his mouth.

"Legolas! Stop it! That is embarrassing!" But the other three were laughing so much that no one took any notice of Estel's objections.

Turning slightly more serious, Calanthir turned to Legolas. "You really care for Estel, don't you?"

Legolas hesitated, but then gave an honest answer. "Yes, I do." With a sigh, he added, "I know it will be difficult. I dread to think how my father will react when he finds out. Estel is mortal and from Rivendell, for my father there could hardly be a worse combination. He is also male, which will not please my father. He wants me to bond to a female and have heirs."

"Have you tested well?"

Legolas nodded. All four knew that this referred to the standard fertility tests of all young elves. As it was increasingly rare for elves to be able to have children, all young elves were tested on reaching maturity. Many were told that they would not have children, at least not before they went to Valinor. For some young elves (and their parents) this was a cause of regret, for others, just an accepted fact of life.

"Unfortunately, yes. It would have been much easier for me not to have that pressure. How about you, Calanthir?"

With a slightly lop-sided grin, Calanthir replied. " That is another of my many short comings for Lindwen's parents. I am unlikely to provide them with grandchildren."

Lindwen cut in. "As if it matter to me … I am looking for a partner I can spend the rest of my life with, and our lives are long. If there are children, it would be a bonus, but if there are not, I do not mind, either. But my parents do not want to see that."

"Estel, how about you?"

"I have tested well, too. I do not know why I was tested; I always thought that … reproduction is not … difficult for mortals. But father insisted on it, he said it was important to make sure. But I do not know why." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wish I was not mortal."

Legolas gently put his arms around Estel's shoulders. "I do not. You would not be you if you were an elf."

Lindwen looked at the young man. "Yes, one day you will die. But you are young, and somehow I feel that you must have elven blood. You will live for a long time yet, Estel. Enjoy what you can have, and do not worry about you cannot have. You and Legolas can have many years together, if you are willing to stand up for your relationship."

Estel and Legolas looked at each other for a long moment.

Calanthir said with a gentle smile, "May be it is time for all of us to get some rest. We have talked well into the night."

o-o-o-

That night, Legolas and Estel slept facing each other. During the nights, both couples had been discrete; neither had slept sharing their blankets. But this evening, both Legolas and Estel felt the need to be close.

Estel woke up early the next morning, very early, even before dawn had broken. Legolas was still sleeping with his face turned towards him; his dark eyes wide open and glazed over with sleep. He looked so young and vulnerable that Estel felt an almost painful stab of protectiveness towards the young elf, although he knew fully well that Legolas was old and experienced enough to look after himself. And yet, the feeling was there and could not be denied. Without thinking, Estel reached out and gently pushed away some of the light hair that was falling into Legolas' face. The elf stirred and his eyes focused. As he saw Estel looking at him, a gentle smile lit his face. "Estel?"

"I am sorry I woke you, Legolas. I just could not resist touching you." Estel closed the gap between them and kissed the elf gently on the mouth. Legolas returned the gesture, and it did not take long for the kissed to become passionate. Estel slipped underneath Legolas' blanket.

"Estel! We should not be doing this! If Lindwen and Calanthir wake up…" But that moment, Estel found and untied the laces of his leggings. "Oh, Estel, please don't …" But Legolas did not resist in earnest as Estel found a very pleasurable way to wake him up properly.

A little while later, they moved apart again. "Legolas? I love you; you know that, don't you?

Estel could more hear than see the smile in Legolas' voice. "Yes, I know. I love you too."

The young man was stunned. He had not expected Legolas to be so forthcoming about his feelings.

Dawn had just broken, and Calanthir was beginning to stir. The new day began.

o-o-o-

Later the same day, the three elves and the young man reached a small, clear lake. It was comparatively high up in the hills beyond Rivendell, and the water had that crystalline quality that is only found in fresh mountain water. Without any questions asked, all four stripped and stepped into the water. It was cold, very cold, even for elves, and after some splashing and a short swim, no one was inclined to stay in for long. When they went ashore, Legolas looked at Estel. They all stretched out in the warm sunshine on the shore.

"Estel, your lips have changed colour. Does this happen to mortals when they get cold?"

Estel had not wanted to admit that he had found the water uncomfortably cold. Now, even out of the water he was so cold that he could not stop shivering. "I …I… don….don't …kn…know…" he managed to say between shattering teeth."

Even though he was lying in the full sun, Estel did not feel its warmth. He was cold – cold to the core. He had never felt like this before. Legolas looked at him with concern.

"Perhaps we should wrap you in blankets to get you warm," he said, getting up to get their packs.

"No! Do not pamper me! I do not want to be treated differently!" But even Estel himself realised how immature this sounded. Legolas just shook his head, retrieved all their blankets and arranged them around the young man.

"Better?"

Estel could not help but nodding. "Much. But I am still so cold!"

Calanthir had watched the exchange with concern. He knew that low temperatures could affect a human much more than elves. "I think we should make some hot tea for Estel. It would warm him from the inside."

"Good idea."

Legolas got up and went to collect some wood for a fire. He then prepared some tea. As soon as it was a drinkable temperature, he gave it to Estel. The young man smiled gratefully.

"I feel ridiculous being pampered like this on a hot day."

"Don't. Just make sure you do not get ill. I would not know what to do with a sick human!"

Estel pulled a face. But he knew that Legolas had a point. The young man had, in fact, been ill only once that he could remember. A human hunting party had visited, and after their departure, Estel had suffered his first, and so far only, cold. He had no desire to repeat the experience.

The young man drank the hot tea, and after a while he began to feel better. His teeth stopped shattering, and warmth returned to his limps. Fortunately, the incident had no consequences.

o-o-o-

The remainder of the journey was uneventful. Legolas and Estel enjoyed the time with each other, but also the warm friendship of Lindwen and Calanthir. As the week drew to a close, and they were almost back in Imladris, they talked about their future. Lindwen and Calanthir were now certain that they wanted to bond, but Lindwen's parents still needed to be convinced.

Legolas and Estel, too, were much more secure in their relationship and certain of each other's feelings. They wanted to make sure that they would see each other at least once a year for a few weeks, even if this would be difficult.

As they approached Imladris, Legolas let go of Estel's hand which he had been holding as they walked. "It is back to being discrete now, Estel."

"I know." There was sadness in the young man's voice. He stopped and turned, and very gently touched Legolas' cheek. "Whatever happens, Legolas, I want you to know that I love you."

Legolas looked at the young man for a long moment, dark blue and silvery grey eyes locking. "Estel, you told me a few days ago and I believed you then. I still do. I have not changed my mind either. But it will be difficult, and we may face long separations. Are you willing to endure that? Can you?

"Yes, I can, and I will."

o-o-o-

A few hours later, all four found themselves in Elrond's study, telling him of their trip. Elrond listened attentively, and at the same time watched the interaction between the four young people.

It was evident that the relationships of both couples had deepened, even if Estel and Legolas were careful not to show it too openly. But their body language and eyes spoke volumes. It was equally obvious that all four had become good friends, and that pleased Elrond.

A few ties of friendship between Lasgalen and Imladris would not do any harm, although the elf-lord was still wary of Legolas. Somehow he simply could not get himself to like this young elf, the young prince hardly ever seemed to smile or to show any emotion at all. Elrond still found it puzzling what attracted Estel to Legolas, beyond the obvious fact of Legolas unusual beauty.

In the evening, Legolas went to see the other warriors from Lasgalen. Instead of withdrawing to his room or going outside, Estel joined his father in the family's common room.

Elrond used the opportunity to ask the boy in more detail about the past week. Finally, after a pause in the conversation, he stepped onto the balcony facing the setting sun.

"Come here, Estel, I need to tell you something."

Somewhat anxious, Estel complied. Elrond put his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close. Now very surprised at this rare gesture, Estel waited for Elrond to speak.

Elrond sighed. How to start? How do you tell a sixteen year old boy that he is not who he thinks he is?

Looking out over the valley, the elf-lord began. "I know that you have often wondered who you parents were and why you were told so little about them. You know they were rangers, and that is true. You know that the rangers are the last of the men of Numenor, of the elf-friends."

Estel nodded against Elrond's shoulder. He had studied sufficient history to know that.

"Your father, and his fathers before him, was special. They were the descendants of Isildur. You are Isildur's heir, the last of this line."

Estel moved so that he could see Elrond's face. "You mean … the one with the ring? The man who took the ring? I … am related to him?" There was both shock and horror in Estel's voice.

"Yes, Estel. Your birth name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are the rightful king of Arnor and Gondor. Your mother, Gilraen, brought you here after your family's camp was attacked. She knew that that you would be hunted, and brought you here for protection."

Estel was so confused that he could not think clearly. "Why … who would want to kill me, and why? I am just a boy, a threat to no one."

"You come from a powerful line. Dark forces are stirring, and these forces, to put a name to them, Sauron's forces, fear your bloodline and your heritage."

"But … but … Isildur was weak! He had the change to destroy the ring, and he did not! I do not want to be related to him! I do not want to have his blood!"

And after a brief pause, "Father, why was I not told?" The question burned in the boy's eyes.

Elrond sighed again, and pulled Estel close again. "Your mother, Gilraen, wanted you to have a few years just as Estel. She knew that once you grew up, you would not be able to escape from this heritage."

"Does this mean I have to leave here and become the king of Gondor?" There was such incredulity in Estel's voice, that despite the seriousness of the conversation, Elrond had to smile.

"That is your right, and your heritage. Perhaps it is even your duty and responsibility. But there are many paths open to you, and in years to come it will be your choice which route you take. But remember, whichever route you choose, you will always be my foster son Estel for me. That will not change, even if your birth name is different."

For a long while, Estel stood leaning against his father, too stunned and overwhelmed to say anything else.

But after a while, he stirred. "Why did you tell me know?"

Elrond remained silent for a long moment. "Because I can see that you and Legolas have grown close, and I know that you do not understand my objections. Thranduil knows who you are, and you also know the history between Lasgalen and Rivendell, and what he blames me for. Can you imagine what his reaction would be if he found out that you and Legolas, his only son, have a relationship?

Estel could guess. Or rather, he could not. He shook his head.

Elrond sighed again. "It would seriously harm relationships between Lasgalen and Imladris, and at a point in time when all elves can ill afford strive. It would probably also damage the relationship between Thranduil and Legolas, although that is less of my concern."

He continued. "There are other concerns as well, Estel. You are the only rightful heir to the throne of Arnor and Gondor. You need to marry and have children, otherwise your bloodline ends."

"That is why you had me tested."

"Yes. It would have been unusual for a young man not to be fertile, but it was important to know. You need heirs."

"But what if I do not wish to marry a women and have children?"

"You are too young to make that decision yet. But you should not close any doors, or put yourself in a situation that is likely to cause you, and others, pain."

"Father, I think I need some time by myself." With those words, Estel turned, and left.

o-o-o-

**Please review.**


	22. First Meetings Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Estel quietly left the house and walked through the gardens to one of his favourite places near the river. He sat down on the shore, with his elbows on his knees and propping up his chin in his hands. He was staring out over the water, but completely oblivious to what he was really seeing. His mind was churning with the information he had just received.

Although Elrond's revelation had come as a surprise, to say the least, there was also an element of relief. There had always been too many gaps and incomplete explanations for Estel's inquisitive mind; his own heritage had remained an unsolved mystery. Until this evening. Elrond's explanation, as mind-blowing as it was, explained all the secrets and whisperings, the omissions, and last but not least, quite a lot about himself that he had wondered about.

Estel had heard many times that he looked as if he was related to Elrond by blood, a mortal version of his own children. He had always disregarded these comments either as well meant, but meaningless complements; or had attributed the similarity in appearance to coincidence. Now he had the explanation – he was indeed related to Elrond by blood, even if it was remotely through the generations.

He was also remotely related to Isildur. The last of this royal line. Suddenly the weight of that knowledge seemed crushing. Isildur, the son of Elendil, the last of the Numenorean kings. Isildur, who became the king of Anor and Gondor and who fought in the Last Alliance of Elves and men. Isildur, who cut off Sauron's ring but did not have the strength to destroy it, and with this failure, doomed mankind to strife and division.

And he, Estel, was the last of this line. Royal, but tainted. And Elrond had said that he would be hunted all his life. Suddenly Estel felt very much alone. Elrond had said that he was also the rightful heir of the throne of Anor and Gondor. Estel felt utterly unprepared for that knowledge and responsibility. He began to think about what he knew about these two areas. After Elendil's and Isildur's death, the kingdom of Arnor, the home of the Numenorean refugees, was divided and eventually fell into insignificance. The remnants of the Numenoreans became the rangers, a proud and secretive people, led by their own leaders but without a king.

Gondor, in the South, remained intact as a kingdom but was ruled by the Steward's family. Although not a king in title, a Steward and his family fulfilled all rules and duties of a royal family. Estel could not remember the name of the current Steward, but he had heard of his reputation. He was said to be a proud and unforgiving man, difficult to deal with. Of one thing he was certain – if he as a sixteen-year-old boy even tried to lay claim to his heritage, he would be laughed out of the Steward's court at best or be killed as an impostor at worst.

Estel shook his head. What had Elrond said? That he had many choices … and what did all of this mean for himself and Legolas? How would Legolas react? Would he despise him for his heritage? Did this mean that they would have to break up? Elrond had told him that Thranduil knew his true identity. This explained some of the hostility he had encountered. What would happen between Legolas and his father if Thranduil found out that Legolas and himself were not just friends?

Estel continued musing, churning over his new knowledge and its implications in his mind, and then decided that he really needed to talk to Legolas. It was several hours past midnight when Estel left his place at the riverside and walked straight to the large tree underneath Legolas' window. The twins were away with the rangers, and at this moment, Estel did not really care if Elrond found out that he visited Legolas this night. But nothing stirred, and with practised ease, the boy climbed up the large tree framing the balcony on Legolas' room.

As he had expected, the shutters to the large doors were open. The night breeze gently swayed the light curtains, and the room as bathed in moonlight. Legolas was sound asleep on his bed, curled up on his side. A small part of Estel's mind registered that he had never seen Legolas in his sleep clothes. When they had travelled together, they had not changed for the night, and otherwise they had never shared a room overnight.

For a moment, Estel regarded the prince. He looked impossibly young and ethereal in the cool light of the moon. Estel was reluctant to wake the elf and yet – they needed to talk. He stepped forward into the room, and silently approached the bed. As he stretched out his hand to touch Legolas' shoulder, the elf became aware of his presence and woke. He turned and his eyes focused.

"Estel?" Legolas sat up. "You should not be here."

"I know. But something has happened. I need to tell you."

For a long moment, their eyes locked. "Come here then, and tell me what happened."

Estel sat down next to Legolas and told him everything Elrond had said to him. He ended,

"So I know now who I am, but perhaps it would have been better not to know. I am no king; I will never be a king. So what do I do now – what about us?"

Legolas slipped his arm around the shoulders of the young man. They sat for a while in silence. Then Legolas turned to face the young man. The moonlight clearly illuminated Estel's features, even though he did not possess the natural elven glow.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about your heritage. It is not something many people should find out! But what you have told me just confirms what I have known since meeting you last year. You are someone special, no ordinary mortal."

He sighed. "Elrond is right, it will not help things with my father … but again, I do not think that it will make that much of a difference. He will object anyway, much as your father does."

Legolas leaned forward, and embraced Estel. "I come from a flawed line. Would it not be better for you to leave me?" Estel whispered in his ear.

"Oh Estel! You are not Isildur; you are only related to him through many generations. You have great inner strength, even if you do not know it yet. One day you will have to decide which path your life will take, but you will not have to do this for many years to come."

Estel lifted his head. "Do you really trust me that much?"

"Yes. You are someone special, I have always known it."

"Thank you." Suddenly Estel yawned. Legolas smiled. "You are exhausted, and need rest." He moved backwards until he sat leaning against the wall, and pulled Estel with him. Without resistance, Estel curled up with his head in Legolas' lap. He was asleep in moments. The emotional upheaval of the night had caught up with him.

Legolas sat silently, only sometimes gently running his fingers through Estel's dark hair. The night had given him much to think about as well. But the more he thought about it, the more he felt that Elrond's decision to tell Estel of his heritage had been wise, the boy needed to know, there had been too many gaps and unanswered questions. And if it was true that evil forces would hunt him, then Legolas wanted to be the one to stand by his side.

And so, as the night progressed and gave way to the first tentative rays of sunlight, Legolas' determination to be Estel's protector grew. He also realised how much he truly cared about the young man – and that after only two brief summers! Legolas knew himself well enough to know that he did not enter any emotional commitment lightly, and that he had never felt as deeply about anyone before.

o-o-o-

Elrond found them in the same position a few hours later. He had not been able to find Estel in his room or at any of his favourite places nearby. After their conversation the evening before, he was slightly concerned what Estel might have done, when he thought to check Legolas' room. Neither of them had appeared for breakfast. The elf–lord knocked on Legolas' door, and, on receiving no answer, entered.

His presence woke Legolas, who immediately sat up straight. Elrond regarded him and his sleeping foster son for a long moment. Despite having just woken up, Legolas looked surprisingly composed, although Elrond detected also apprehension in the dark eyes of the prince.

"I thought I might find Estel here." He sighed. "Legolas, you know I do not approve of your relationship with Estel, and you probably understand a my position a bit better now. But I also do not wish to lose my son. As long as your father gives his permission, you may come here to visit."

Legolas did not miss the way Elrond had phrased this invitation. Normally the sentence would have closed with a phrase like 'you are welcome here'. But at least Elrond did not close the doors completely.

"Thank you. Estel has been asleep like this for quite some time."

Almost despite himself, Elrond's instinct as healer took over. "This position does not look very comfortable for you. Your back must hurt from sitting like this and supporting Estel."

"It does not matter."

"I will help you move him so that you can get dressed."

With Elrond's help, Legolas moved Estel off his lap and onto the bed. When he stood up, he realised how true Elrond's words had been, sitting for hours in a very uncomfortable position had indeed left him stiff and his back sore. He could not quite suppress a wince as he straightened up.

"You need a steam bath to relax those muscles. You know where the steam bath is?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, thank you."

o-o-o-

Estel woke up much later that day, feeling refreshed and much less confused than he had the night before. He decided that his new knowledge did not really alter much at the moment. In years to come, he would have to make some difficult choices, but not yet, and probably not even soon.

On that morning Estel took the conscious decision not to do anything with his new knowledge and indeed to ignore it as long as possible. He had no wish to become Aragorn, Arathorn's son and Isildur's heir. He wanted to remain Estel Elrondion of Imladris for as long as he could.

o-o-o-

The weeks passed. Estel and Legolas spent as much time together as they could, even if that meant finding gaps between Estel's chores. But even though Elrond could not be said to accept their relationship, he also did not go out of his way to prevent them from meeting any longer. Estel and Legolas also spent some time with Lindwen and Calanthir.

Mid-summer came and went, and Legolas received a message to return home. His father and Lindwen's parents were waiting for their return.

o-o-o-

**Please review.**


	23. First Meetings Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel?" The young man and the elven prince sat next to each other in a secluded spot on the riverbank. It was a mild summer evening, and the sun was setting in the west.

"When you are leaving tomorrow, will you remember me?"

Shocked by this question, Legolas turned to face his companion. "How can you ask? You know how much I care for you."

Estel leaned forward and held Legolas tightly. He buried his face in the light hair, and his voice was slightly muffled as he whispered, "You have not said much recently … I am afraid that perhaps you have now decided that it might be better if you forget me on your return."

"Estel, do you know me so little?" Legolas looked saddened. He hesitated. "I have not said anything because … because the thought of not being with you hurts so much, not because I want to push you away. How could you misread me so much?"

"Oh, Legolas … I am just worried … I still feel that I am not worthy of your love. You are the son a king, and I am just a mortal of a tainted line. What can I offer you?"

"You offer me your love … and that is a very special gift, Estel. You are special. One day you will be king."

The conviction in Legolas' voice brought a smile to Estel's face, despite the sadness he felt.

"I do not think that is very likely, but I am glad you believe so much in me. I will not forget you as long as I live." It was Legolas' turn to smile at that somewhat pompous promise from a sixteen–year old.

They held each other for a long time in silence. After a while, Estel began to kiss Legolas. He let his hands run over the smooth skin of Legolas' face and into the top of his tunic. It did not take much for the elf to respond. Desire turned into passion, but both tried to give pleasure, rather than to receive it themselves. Estel remembered that evening of farewell for a long time to come, Legolas' face, his eyes, dark with desire one moment, but later sparkling with unshed tears; his hands, his body against his own.

Some time later, they lay next to each other in the cool evening breeze. Legolas pushed himself up on his elbows so that he could see Estel's face.

"Estel, I promise you, I will return for your birthday. I will be here for your majority celebration."

"Legolas! It is too early in the year – the journey will be too difficult! I do not want to you to take this risk."

"I will come. I promise." Legolas leant forward, and sealed his promise with a kiss.

They did not return to their bedrooms this night. They sat together, holding each other tight until dawn broke. Then it was time for Legolas to ready himself.

o-o-o-

Linden and Calanthir, too, had spent a sleepless night. Not for the first time they talked how they would tell Lindwen's parents of their decision to get bonded, and what would come afterwards. Sitting in Calanthir's secluded garden, Lindwen was leaning against Calanthir's shoulders.

"You know that my parents expect a betrothal to Legolas. I am really dreading their reaction. I have tried to tell them over and over again that we are only friends, but they just did not listen!" Anger coloured the elf-maid's voice.

Thoughtfully Calanthir leaned his chin on Lindwen's head. "Lindwen, if you need to defy your parents and come to live here – would you do that? It is more than I could ask of you."

Lindwen sighed. "This has occurred to me already. If it comes to that – the answer is yes. They dragged me to Mirkwood against my will, and I was only a few years off my majority. I have found living there difficult, getting to know Legolas better has helped, but I would much rather live here again. I think my parents would be angry first but then they would accept my decision. At least I hope so."

"Lindwen?" Calanthir paused. "How much do you mind that if you bond to me you are not likely to bear children?"

Lindwen shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot answer that question fully. I have never really thought about it until recently. It is important, and yet it is not. I cannot imagine bonding to anyone else, and I feel the mere possibility of a child is a small price to pay for spending the rest of my life with you."

"I am sorry, Lindwen, for not being – more adequate."

"Calanthir! I never want to hear you say that again. You are more than adequate, you are my chosen mate. I do not wish for anyone else."

"If you bonded to Legolas, you would have everything your parents wish for. You would be married to a prince, and you would bear royal children. And – he is not unattractive."

Lindwen turned in Calanthir's arms. Her expression was almost angry. "Stop it, Calanthir. Legolas is not in the least attracted to me, and he, too, has already found a partner. No, my parents' dream will not come true. And this is final."

After sitting for a while in silence, Lindwen got up and pulled Calanthir after her. "Come, I know of better ways to spend our last night than to sit here and be sorry for ourselves. Come on … "

o-o-o-

Farewells the next morning were a quiet affair. After breakfast, Legolas formally thanked Elrond for his hospitality, and then everyone was ready. The Lasgalen warriors had readied the horses. Legolas swung himself up onto his horse with an effortless grace that Estel watched with a sharp pang of pain. 'I will not see him for such a long time.' It took the young man considerable effort to hide his sadness.

They said goodbye quickly and formally, but Estel saw the pain in Legolas' dark eyes as the prince leant down for a last affectionate gesture. For a brief moment, his hand tangled in Estel's hair. "I will be back for your birthday, Estel. I promise."

Then Legolas sat up straight, for a moment every inch the proud prince he was. "It is time to leave. Farewell." On this sign, the delegation from Mirkwood turned their horses and clattered through the courtyard towards the forest path.

Estel stood rooted in the same spot until he could see the riders no longer. He felt as if someone had taken his heart and wrenched it from his body. And yet, Legolas' last words to him rang in his ears. 'I will be back for your birthday, Estel. I promise.'

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had not noticed his father's approach.

"Come, Estel. They needed to return home, you know that. Autumn is approaching fast, they have been here for most of the summer." The elf-lord's strong hands turned his foster son around. "Do not think me completely insensitive, I may not approve of your relationship but I can see you are hurting."

He hesitated. "From what I have seen of the two of you, Legolas will be back, approval or not. In the end, Estel, you have to make your own choices, and so does Legolas. You are both still very young, that is one of my main concerns – that you are making choices too early. "

Estel looked up and met his father's gaze. Elrond pulled him close, and gratefully Estel leant his head against Elrond's shoulder. He knew that Elrond acted graciously, the elf-lord did not approve of his relationship and yet offered support. And he _was_ hurting; Legolas' departure was hard to take.

o-o-o-

For Legolas and his company, the return trip began uneventfully. The weather held for the first few days, but deteriorated as they approached the mountains. As they neared the high pass, they found themselves battling with sheets of rain, some of it already mixed with sleet. The previously dry underground became treacherous, and even the sure-footed elven horses struggled.

They faced the final ascent in poor conditions. Rain and ice were driven in sheets across their path by a viscious northerly wind. Suddenly, Lindwen's horse, a chestnut coloured mare, whinnied, stumbled and fell. Surprised by the sudden unexpected movement, Lindwen lost her seat and hit the ground hard. The remainder of the party stopped immediately. Legolas slipped of his horse and ran to Lindwen. She was lying sideways on the rocky path.

"Lindwen! Are you injured? What happened?" Lindwen lifted her head but otherwise did not move. Her voice was barely audible. "My horse stumbled. I think I fell on some sharp rocks with my side. I am bleeding – I can feel it."

Legolas looked up at their escort. "She is injured. We need to find shelter and see to her wounds." Tirond, the oldest of the warriors knew the way between Lasgalen and Rivendell well.

"There is no shelter now on this side of the pass. We must get to the other side. There is no choice – there is nothing here where we can find shelter.

"Lindwen? Can I turn you so that I can see how badly you are injured?" Lindwen nodded, bracing herself for the pain. Legolas gently turned the elf-maid around, and involuntarily gasped. Lindwen had indeed fallen on some sharp rocks, which had pierced her side. She was losing blood quickly; the ground was already coloured red where she had lain.

Legolas panicked. This was beyond his skills. He was not healer-trained and, bar dealing with spider bites and some minor wounds, had not had much experiences of dealing with injuries.

"Tirond? Can you help her?"

The older warrior knelt down, his dark hair blowing across his face. "I will try my best." He gently lifted Lindwen's cloak and tunic – for travelling she wore a tunic and leggings no different from the clothing of the elven males. Her side was badly lacerated, and bleeding freely. There was certain to be some damage to organs. Tirond removed as much of the material as he could. Lindwen groaned and shivered as her wounded side was exposed to the wet and cold.

Tirond looked concerned. "She has either damaged her kidney or her spleen. She can survive both, but she is losing too much blood. We need to bind this, when we have found shelter, I will see what I can do." Legolas was already rummaging through his pack for bandages. With a nod, Tirond carefully tied Lindwen's wounds without any attempt of cleaning them – the priority was to stop the blood flow, everything else needed to wait.

He then looked up. "She will not be able to ride by herself, and on this path we cannot use a stretcher. Someone will have to hold her."

"I will." There was determination in Legolas' voice. Tirond simply nodded. He pulled Lindwen's torn clothing back over her side. "She needs to be kept warm – at least two blankets." These were quickly found. "Mount up, Prince Legolas, I will pass her up to you."

Lindwen could not suppress a small cry of pain as she was moved. Tirond tried to be as careful as possible, but it was impossible not to hurt her more. Legolas sat as far back on his horse as he could – riding without a saddle allowed the elves to make full use of a horse's back. As Lindwen was passed up, he settled her against himself, and arranged the blankets around her to cover her as best as he could.

Suddenly he realised that there were other groans and grunts. Lindwen's horse. The injured animal was lying on its side, its brown eyes full of pain and the bones on its foreleg poking through the skin painfully.

"Tirond, we need to kill the horse. It would be cruel to leave her."

The older warrior nodded, and with a swift stroke of his knife, he ended the misery of the animal. "We must move on. Shelter is several hours ride away."

o-o-o-

They rode on. They were nearing the pass, but the weather deteriorated more and more. Sleet and rain turned into snow, which was being driven into their backs by the relentless wind. Lindwen was still in Legolas' arms. They had ridden for about two hours, when she stirred.

"Lindwen?" There was concern in Legolas' voice. The elf-maid tried to turn her face towards the prince. "Legolas, I will not last this ride. Mandos is calling me." Her voice was pain-filled and breathless.

"Lindwen! Do not say such things! We will find shelter and Tirond will look after you. You must not even think such things!"

Lindwen's brown eyes sought Legolas' eyes. "Legolas, before I … leave … tell Calanthir that I love him. Tell him … that he is not inadequate … that he would have had a daughter." The last was said so faintly that Legolas had to lean forward to hear the words. "Tell my parents I love them, too …" Lindwen's eyes closed and she sighed.

"Lindwen! Lindwen! What is the matter? … Speak to me! Lindwen?"

"Tirond! We need to stop! Something has happened to Lindwen!"

The wind was howling and blowing snow all around them, but the older warrior reacted to the anxiety in Legolas' voice. "We are almost over the pass, we should be out of this wind on the other side, and can stop."

They crested the mountain a few moments later. On the other side, the wind was indeed less, even if it was still snowing heavily.

Tirond stopped, and slid of his mount. "I'll take her from you." Carefully he lifted the still form out of Legolas' arms. They all dismounted, and Tirond carefully moved the blankets off Lindwen. Legolas watched anxiously. At first, Tirond's face showed concern, and then in quick succession, shock and sadness. He looked up. "Prince Legolas … she is gone … she has died." There was no gentle way of breaking this news. "She was too severely injured for such a ride."

Legolas was so shocked that he did not react at all. Lindwen dead? She was young; she still had many millennia to live. She could not be dead! Death was rare amongst elves, almost always limited to the battlefield. No one Legolas knew well had died. He was completely stunned. Lindwen could not be dead, not in such a short time; no elf could die from falling of a horse! Legolas' mind simply refused to process the information.

"That cannot be. You must be mistaken."

Tirond sighed. He knew he was not, he had seen death before. There was deep sadness in his voice, when he said, "Prince Legolas … she is gone. I have seen it before. She has passed to the Halls of Mandos. There is nothing we can do for her here anymore."

Legolas had gone so white that for a moment Tirond thought the prince would collapse. He did not, but slowly knelt down next to the girl's body. He lifted her gently and cradled her head. "Lindwen, you cannot leave like this … there is too much to live for. Please, come back…"

As most Mirkwood warriors, Tirond had no great fondness for Legolas. He had been given the assignment to escort Lindwen and Legolas to Rivendell, and had complied. He had not seen much of Legolas in Rivendell, and so far he had always experienced the prince as cold and remote. But now … the distress of the younger elf touched him. He knew that Lindwen and Legolas had been close, friends or lovers, he was not sure, but either way her unexpected death would be very difficult for such a young elf as the prince.

"Prince Legolas, it is getting dark … we should get further down the mountain and out of this snow. Come, you cannot help her know." He pulled the younger elf up and guided him to his horse. Without being aware of what he was doing, Legolas mounted. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." The answer was a whisper. Tirond wrapped Lindwen again in the blankets, and passed the still bundle to Legolas. Then they continued.

They made it some way further down the mountain before darkness fell. They stopped between some windswept oak trees, the first shelter they had encountered since the pass. Here, further down the mountain, there was less snow.

o-o-o-

On Tirond's sign, they dismounted and made camp. Legolas sat next to Lindwen's body, still unable to comprehend what had happened. It simply could not be true. He sat next to her, dozens of image flooding his mind. Lindwen's warm brown eyes smiling at him, images of her walking under the trees in Mirkwood, her long dark hair open and swinging behind her. Lindwen swimming in the river with powerful strokes. He remembered how she moved, what she liked to eat, her voice. Her affection for Calanthir. Calanthir! He would need to be told.

Legolas was so wrapped up in his thoughts and sorrow that he was not even aware of the fact that the others prepared the camp for the night and an evening meal. It was only when a bowl of hot food was placed in his hands, that he became aware of his surroundings again. Looking up, Legolas simply shook his head. He could not possibly eat at the moment.

The other warriors settled down for the night. Everyone was subdued and sad; the death of such a young elf was a terrible blow to everyone. Tirond took the watch whilst the others tried to get some rest. Legolas did not move.

It was only much later when the tears came. Sudden, unbidden. Suddenly Legolas found tears streaming down his face, and he was completely unable to stop them, or entirely to suppress the sobs that shook him to the core. He had not thought such pain possible.

After a while, Tirond came and stood behind him. He simply laid his hands on Legolas' shoulders, giving support without intruding into the younger elf's grief.

Suddenly, Legolas looked up, his eyes red and swollen. "Before she … died, she said that she was with child. A little girl." Tirond knelt down next to Legolas. To be robbed of your lover was terrible, but to lose your child as well … it was unbearable. Tirond was now seriously concerned for Legolas. Grief could kill elves, but Legolas was still so young himself. He had so much to live for yet.

Early the next morning, Tirond raised an uncomfortable issue. "Prince Legolas, we are still a week away from home. We cannot carry a … body all this way. We need to bury her, and set a marker."

"Why can we not take her home?" There was no understanding in Legolas' dark eyes.

Tirond sighed. "Soon we will be again in an area where it is much warmer. A week is too long …" He really did not want to get more explicit.

Legolas looked at the older warrior. Finally he nodded. Tirond was right, of course. It just did not bear thinking about.

**o-o-o-**

**Please review.**


	24. First Meetings Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They buried Lindwen at dawn the next morning with a small, quiet ceremony. They also placed an unobtrusive stone marker on her grave. It was small, but any passing elf would know who had lost her life here.

o-o-o-

It was a very sad and bedraggled group of elves who arrived a week later in Lasgalen. Legolas did not answer the guards' questions, but immediately made his way to his father's room. He found the king in consultation with some of the more senior warriors.

"Legolas! You have returned!" The joy in the king's voice was unmistakable. But one look at his son stopped Thranduil. "What has happened?"

"Lindwen has … died." Thranduil was too shocked to react immediately. In a monotonous voice, carefully guarded, Legolas recounted the events of the journey.

All present listened in silence. Then Thranduil asked his companions to leave. The king was well aware of how close Lindwen and Legolas had been, and what a terrible blow this must be for his son.

In a rare gesture of affection, the king put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Legolas, there is little I can say to help. I know how close you were to her. I know I cannot help you with words." Legolas simply nodded, stiff with tension. He was trying hard not to break down in front of his father.

"Legolas? There is no shame in grieving for a loved one…" The king pulled his son into a close embrace. And suddenly Legolas found he could not hold on any longer. He cried and cried until he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Thranduil stayed with him, and held him until he finally dozed off at his father's shoulder, something that had not happened in a very long time.

o-o-o-

The next day, Legolas tackled the difficult duty of writing letters to Calanthir, Estel and Elrond, and of talking to Lindwen's parents. He decided not to tell them of the unborn child, it would have hurt them even more, and would have altered nothing.

After all of this was done, and Lindwen's death had been properly acknowledged and lamented, Legolas found himself at a loss of what to do. Somehow he felt listless and lacked energy. Everything seemed to be an effort, and every moment brought memories of Lindwen. He could not face taking up his normal routine, of weapons training and study. He also found that eating required an effort that he found increasingly difficult to make.

So he often did not eat, and spent much time simply sitting on his bed. He knew his father and others were concerned, but again, to do anything was more of an effort than he could motivate himself to do. Everything seemed to be so pointless without Lindwen. She had brought such a big change to Legolas' life; to have this taken away again seemed unbearable.

The months passed, the midwinter celebrations came and went. Legolas avoided participating as much as possible.

o-o-o-

One evening, Legolas was yet again sitting on his bed, simply staring at the blanket between his crossed legs, there was a knock on the door. "Enter"

It was Galadhir. The instructor stood in the doorway, awaiting some kind of acknowledgement, but Legolas simply sat there, doing nothing.

Galadhir had seen elves in this situation before. Grief was a serious danger for elves, it could cause an elf to fade and die. Drastic measures were called for. He did not want to lose this young one.

"Legolas, it is time that you stop grieving this much. I will be honest with you. You are fading, and if you continue like this, you will not see the summer. I have seen it before, more than once. Your father is very worried about you, and yes, before you ask, he has sent me."

There was no reaction from the young prince.

"Legolas. Look at me."

The young elf slowly lifted his head. "I know you miss Lindwen. I know she was a good friend to you, one of few which makes it even harder. And yet, you still have so much to live for. You are young; you have not yet seen much of this world. You have your father, and he needs you. I also believe you rather like young Estel from Rivendell, what about him? Have you even written to him?"

Legolas nodded. He had replied to Estel's messages, even though his responses had been much briefer than his previous letters.

Then Galadhir said something unexpected. "I have had a message from Estel. He knows that you consider me a friend as well as an instructor. He asked me if f I could help you. He also mentioned that you had promised to be with him for his birthday, but wrote that he did not expect to see you and did not want you to feel bound by a promise you may no longer wish to keep. Legolas, this young man cares for you, more probably than is good for him or you. But you owe it to him, and your father, not too fade. You are not alone, you have family and friends."

"Estel has written to you?" There was shock in Legolas' quiet voice.

"Yes, he is very concerned about you. He is not ignorant, he knows what elven grief can do, and he knows that you and Lindwen were close. This young man is quite special, Legolas, he is unusually perceptive for a mortal."

"Legolas, I have brought something with me which I need to show you." He opened a small bag he had brought with him, and took out a small mirror. He held it in front of Legolas' face.

"What do you see?"

Legolas' voice sounded dull. "Just me."

"How do you look like?"

"Like al …" At that moment, Legolas realised that he was about to speak an untruth. He did not look like always. Starring back at him from the mirror was a gaunt pale face with dark circles underneath the eyes and blotchy skin, framed by dull hair.

Legolas sighed. And suddenly, Galadhir's words sank in. He had promised Estel to return for his birthday, and this birthday was only two more months away. And currently Legolas did not feel at all fit enough for the long journey to Rivendell.

"I cannot go to Rivendell for Estel's birthday."

"Do you break your word so easily, Prince Legolas?" Galadhir sounded stern.

Legolas sighed. He sounded resigned. "I just cannot … face that path again."

"You can, and you will. I have already spoken to your father. He is not overly keen on the idea of you returning to Rivendell but I told him that this is the only way you will learn to live with the past. You need to face what happened, and learn to accept it, hard as it is. Do you really believe Lindwen would want you to fade for her?"

"You would come with me?" Surprise shone through the lifelessness of Legolas' eyes.

"Yes, I would. But only if you are fit to go. This means that you will have to eat, and train, and care for yourself and others again. There is enough time for you to recover – if you are willing to put in the effort. I will help you if you let me."

Legolas looked at Galadhir for a long while in silence. Then he nodded.

o-o-o-

In Rivendell, the months had passed quietly. Estel had been shocked and saddened by Lindwen's death, and had seen with even greater sadness how much it affected Calanthir. The young warrior was simply not himself any longer. Always lanky, he grew gaunt and thin, and his shiny dark brown hair became brittle and dull. He also seemed to have lost all energy.

Finally, after an evening meal, Estel asked his father if there was anything that could be done to help Calanthir. Elrond sighed. "Not much. He needs to find the will to live, to overcome and deal with the grief. Unless he can find that strength, or a reason to remain here, he will either fade himself or go the West. Many elves who cannot overcome the grief for a loved one will go to Valinor. It takes much effort to remain here."

"But you did .. after Celebrian left…"

Elrond was silent for a long time. "Yes, I did. But I had three children to raise, I did not want to rob them of the opportunity to remain here for some more time. Also, by that time, I had other duties here that I had to put first. But it was hard at times …" Elrond did not add that the death of Estel's own mother Gilraen had perhaps been an even harder blow for him.

After another long silence, Estel asked another question that had been on his mind for months. "Ada, Legolas' letters … are not the same as last year. It is almost as if … he has lost interest, not only in me but also in everything. He even appears to have stopped his archery training."

Elrond looked at Estel for a while. "I do not wish to hurt you, Estel, but may be he has lost interest …"

Estel shook his head. "I know you do not approve … but this would be totally out of character. Do you think he could be affected by grief as well? Lindwen was a good friend to him, is that enough for grief to be a serious problem for an elf?"

"It could be … if they were close friends." Elrond did not add that his wife Celebrian had been more friend than lover; their bonding had been a political alliance, no more. There had been no true love on either side, although there had been great friendship and respect.

"How can I help him?"

"You need to give him a reason to carry on, but across this distance this will be difficult."

"He promised me he would come for my birthday. I hope he still does."

"I would not raise my hopes too high … if he is grieving for Lindwen, he may well not keep his promise."

Estel was silent for another long moment. "Why do you dislike Legolas so much?"

Another pause. "Estel, it is not so much dislike as mistrust. I do not trust him; he is too much like his father. You know that there is much bad history between Thranduil and myself. Neither of us can afford further complications, and more importantly, I do not want to see you get hurt. Legolas is undoubtedly attractive, and I can see why someone young like you would fall for him. But is that enough? I had always hoped that my children would seek more in their partners."

"Father, I like Legolas as a person not just because of the way he looks!" Estel sounded hurt and indignant. Elrond did not look convinced, and sighed.

That evening, Estel sat down and wrote a long message to Galadhir, asking about Legolas. A couple of weeks later, he received a reply that confirmed his fears. Legolas had indeed been affected deeply by Lindwen's death. Galadhir hoped that Legolas would be able to find the will to continue with his own life. He also wrote that he would give any help possible to the young prince. Estel was relieved by this news, if he could not be there; at least there was someone who would look out for him. Not that he doubted that Thranduil would do so, but he was a king, with many other duties.

o-o-o-

At the midwinter celebrations, Calanthir announced that he would sail West. No one was surprised, although many were saddened. As early in the year as possible, the Imladris warrior said his farewells, and left for the havens. Estel and the twins accompanied him for a long stretch of the way, before he took his leave of them, and they returned to Rivendell.

o-o-o-

It was only a few days after their return that Estel received a long letter from Legolas. Legolas apologised for the brief letters of the last few months, but was also honest and told Estel how strongly he had been affected by Lindwen's death. But the prince also wrote that he had every intention of keeping his promise and returning to Rivendell in time for Estel's birthday.

Estel was overjoyed. Unable to contain the news, he went to his father's study, knowing fully well that Elrond would be far less enthusiastic than himself. And yet, he simply had to share this news!

Indeed, Elrond's response was indeed rather cool. "I told Legolas that he could return here if he wished to do so. I will abide by my promise, Estel, but I want you to think about the consequences of a relationship with Thranduil's son. Meanwhile, I will make sure that Legolas' visit will be properly acknowledged in the festivities. He is a prince, after all."

Estel felt rather let down by this response, but then had to ask himself what he had expected. It was not as if he had not known that Elrond did not approve. "Thank you father, "he said quietly, and left. The door closed silently behind him.

o-o-o-

Elrond looked after his foster son with a mixture of sadness and regret. Estel had changed much in the last two years. He had matured physically; all youthful lankiness and awkwardness had gone. He had grown into a fine looking young man, lean and muscular with a sensitive face. In other areas, Estel had matured as well. His youth was undeniable, and yet, he was much more serious and thoughtful than he had been a few years ago. Even though to Elrond, Estel would always remain a child, it was indeed time to grant him his majority. Mortals grew up too swiftly, their youth and innocence only lasted such precious short years. And this one had many difficult paths ahead of him.

o-o-o-

And so, the height of winter came and went. In Rivendell the snow thawed and gave way to the first tentative green. Plants and animals began to recover after the cold of the winter. Spring came, and soon Estel's birthday approached.

The celebrations for the day had been carefully planned. Several delegations of visitors were expected. There would be a festive mail, followed by speeches. For the first time, Estel would be asked to speak in public. This would be followed by music and dance.

Estel was waiting anxiously for Legolas' arrival. Much to his joy, the tone and quality of Legolas' letters had changed. They were longer again, with more detail, and indicated that the young prince had more or less taken up his normal life again. Lindwen was still mentioned often, but Legolas seemed to be coping better with her loss as time went by.

Finally, the big day arrived. Several delegations of humans and elves had already arrived, but there had been no word of a party from Lasgalen yet. Estel knew that Legolas only travelled with two others, Galadhir and Tirond, both of whom had volunteered to accompany the prince. Since they were both experienced warriors, Thranduil had felt the size of the group to be sufficient.

From early in the morning, Estel could hardly contain his excitement. To be recognised as an adult would be a long awaited event, and would open up new possibilities for him.

He was also still waiting for Legolas and his party. The young prince had repeatedly written that he would be there, but had not yet turned up. Estel was quite concerned, after the last disastrous trip between Lasgalen and Rivendell, anything could have happened. But the weather had been good for the last few weeks, with an early thaw, and there was hope that it had held in the mountains as well.

Fortunately, the preparations for the evening kept Estel busy, although he could not hide his restlessness. What if Legolas did not come? What if indeed something untoward had happened?

It was late in the afternoon, and Estel was in the middle of rehearsing his speech for the evening, when he heard the clatter of hooves in the courtyard. Abandoning his talk, the young man rushed downstairs and out. Legolas, Galadhir and Tirond had arrived. Estel only just stopped himself from rushing to Legolas, pulling him off his horse and holding him close. But there was no way he would allow himself to do this in front of his family. So he waited at the bottom of the stairs until the formal greetings were over, and had to be content with a long look at Legolas.

Much to his relief, the young prince did not look much different to when they had seen each other last. After having seen how Calanthir had been affected by his grief for Lindwen, and knowing that Legolas had not been well, Estel had half expected to see Legolas thin and ill-looking. But at least at first glance, Legolas looked much as he had done before. He appeared to have lost some weight, but his light hair was shiny and his skin glowed. There was a lingering sadness in Legolas' dark eyes, but he had evidently recovered from most of the physical effects of his grief. When he saw Estel, he smiled. At that moment, Estel knew that all was well.

o-o-o-

What followed, was a rush. The Mirkwood delegation had just arrived with sufficient time to spare to unpack and dress for the evening. Estel too had been drawn into various last minute preparations, not the least of which was getting himself dressed and ready. For the first time, he very much wanted to look his best, but what was his best? He had extensively discussed clothes with Elladan, and they had decided dark leggings, a grey tunic and a deep maroon robe would complement his colouring best. Elladan had also suggested to keep Estel's hairstyle simple, just tie back a few strands with a clasp to keep it out of his face. At first, Estel had objected, because his long wavy hair had a tendency to tangle and curl, rather than hang straight down his back. But Elladan had maintained the style suited him and framed his face.

Now, looking at himself in the mirror, Estel was astonished at what he saw. He had indeed changed – and was not so bad looking after all! There was a knock on the door. Elladan, ready to take him to the celebration. The older twin smiled. "You look well, little brother. Come now."

When they arrived, all the guests were seated. Immediately, Estel's gaze sought and found Legolas, who gave the smallest, almost imperceptible smile. The prince looked beautiful in a deep blue tunic with a forest green robe and leggings. And instantly, Estel felt the attraction towards Legolas that he had felt since their first meeting.

But he had no time to think about it. Elrond welcomed the guests, and then said a few words about his foster son. He spoke of his pride and joy of having raised such a special young man, and Estel was touched deeply by the affection evident in Elrond's speech. Then it was Estel's turn. After Elrond's talk, he found it surprisingly easy to say what he has planned to say – to show his appreciation and thanks for the care, love, and support he had received growing up in Rivendell. After that, he officially opened the festivities; the first time ever he had been asked to take on this role.

Many elves and humans came to congratulate, including Legolas. Their eyes met and held, and again Legolas smiled that small smile that made Estel's heart melt.

The evening wore on. The food was excellent, with many of Estel's favourite dishes. Elrond also put no restriction on wine, but only said that Estel was now old enough to find his own limits. Estel danced with a flurry of partners until he felt dizzy and light-headed from the mixture of food, wine and excitement. He and Legolas had only shared one dance, both very much aware of the reaction of their own and the other's body after such a long separation.

It was well into the early hours of the morning, when the party began to disperse. Estel decided that it was past time to find his bed. He had had rather more wine than he had ever had before, and was beginning to feel the effects of it. So he decided to lie down on his bed, just for a little while to rest.

He only took his light boots of, and stretched out on his bed. The world was bit blurry, and the bed did seemed to sway somewhat. But he forgot these odd feelings when, without a knock, the door opened. It was Legolas. He, too, looked flushed and, Estel had to admit, a little bit drunk. The prince closed the door behind him silently. "Estel!"

Within moment, young man and elf held each other in a tight, passionate embrace. All the pent-up desire and emotion of the last nine months broke through, and both had had sufficient wine not to feel awkward after the lengthy separation. Quickly, desire rose between them, and without either of them giving it any further thought, they undressed each other.

And then, for the first time, they made love. It was awkward, and painful, because neither of them had any experience, but it was also a magical moment of fulfilment and togetherness.

Afterwards, Estel held Legolas as close as he could. "I thought I would lose you to grief, Legolas. I have seen what it did to Calanthir …" Legolas smiled at the young face below his own. "It was the thought of you that kept me going. I love you, Estel, and I am no longer afraid to admit it." A gentle kiss sealed that statement.

"Legolas? Do you think we can make it work?"

At these words, Legolas laughed, a small musical sound. "We are trying already, Estel, have you not noticed? This coming summer will be our third together, and I hope we can spend some of it in each other's company."

o-o-o-

And Legolas' hope came true. He remained in Rivendell for some part of the spring, and later in the summer Estel travelled to Lasgalen with the twins.

o-o-o-

**The End.**

**Please review.**


	25. First Meetings Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Time passed. Legolas and Estel remained committed to each other, and saw each other as much as their respective responsibilities allowed. Neither father was happy with the visits, but man and elf learned soon to be as unobtrusive as possible during their visits.

It was only two years later that Thranduil found out that Legolas and Estel were not only friends. It was by chance, one late evening they had gone for a walk, and had stopped just off the main path to embrace and kiss each other. It was that moment that Thranduil, also out for an evening stroll, walked past.

He was furious, and even cooler when dealing with Estel than before after that moment. But to both Legolas and Estel's surprise he did not outright forbid their relationship, nor did he prevent Estel from visiting altogether, although he made sure that he had as little contact as possible with the young man.

The years settled into a pattern of regular visits between Lasgalen and Rivendell. As Estel grew more experienced, he and Legolas also spent some time travelling by themselves.

The continued resentment of their relationship by their families dimmed the enjoyment that Estel and Legolas derived from seeing each other, but as the years passed, they got used to the situation. Neither of them expected the situation to change.

And yet, it did. But that is another story, and has been told in '_To Make a Choice'_.

**Please review!**

o-o-o-

_Thank you all, dear readers, for remaining with me throughout this mammoth story arc. _

_The overall story is now finished, there may well be a few shorter one-shot stories to come. _

_Many thanks for all the reviews, comments and emails. It has been rewarding to receive them and has always helped me with writing. _

_Isildwen_


End file.
